Love me, Don't Hate me
by Heart of Diamonds
Summary: Bella is best friends with Alice Cullen and knows everyone in the Cullen family except for Alice's mysterious older brother Edward. She begins to see red eyes in the bushes and little does she know, but someone is after her. Who? Why? Is Edward involved?
1. Chapter 1

'Love me don't hate me'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey to all,**

**This is my first FanFic in **_**this **_**account…as many of you may know I am also writing a story in a different account with my best friend Gabby, titled 'Catching up with memories'?**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoy Catching up with memories and other popular FanFics.**

**It's not much but I promise it will get better- and those of you who know me know that I stick to my promises…******

**Enjoy!**

**Krissy**

Chapter 1: School:

**BELLA'S POV:**

I sighed pulling into the school car park.

I didn't want to leave the warmth of my truck. Winter in forks was the worst- freezing cold temperatures, fog everywhere, dangerous roads and snowball fights.

Looking out the window I took in the weather conditions. The blizzard that had formed hadn't gotten any better and I could barely see the car parked next to mine because snow was getting blown around everywhere.

I had my heater on full blast and was more than happy to stay in my truck for an extra 10 minutes, but I knew if I did I would be late for the beginning of the school day.

I wanted to get my journey across the car park over with as soon as possible.

I pulled my keys out of the ignition and quickly opened my door, only to be greeted by a freezing cold gust of wind that felt like a thousand needles to my face. The powerful wind was pushing my open door all the way back, and almost off it's hinges.

I reached across the drivers seat and grabbed by book bag slinging it over my shoulder. I then hurriedly closed my trucks door.

Subsequently, I turned and began my trudge across the car park towards the schools entrance.

Thank goodness I had put on warm clothes today. I was wearing one of my favorite t-shirts that said _'Bite Me'_ on the front. On top I had on a plain black hoody, and layered over that a maroon knee length coat.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and black khaki boots that were lined with wool on the inside.

My hair was out and my outfit was complete with a simple grey scarf and matching gloves.

As I walked across the car park all I focused on was reaching the warmth of the school.

I was fighting against the wind, trying to stay upright as I continued to stumble all the way across the snow covered area.

Finally reaching the building entrance I swiftly opened the front door and entered the crowded hall.

I was instantly enveloped in warmth. I let the heat spread throughout my body, gratefully enjoying the high temperature and friendly atmosphere.

I pulled off my scarf and gloves and hastily walked towards the locker room.

Somehow I managed to find my locker through the thick wall of students.

I entered my combination and pulled open the door. I placed my book bag on the shelf and then took off my coat, folded it and placed in the centre of my small locker. After that I neatly placed my gloves and scarf on top of my coat in an efficient pile.

From my book bag I pulled out the books I needed during first period and my small pencil case. I closed my locker.

Turning around I saw my friend Angela sanding right in front of me.

"Hey Ang." I said. "How did your date go with Ben last night?" I asked raising my eye brows.

'It was okay, I guess' she shrugged and quickly turned away. I was taken aback; this was not the answer that I was expecting.

I managed to catch her arm and spun her around to face me.

'Don't play with me, how was it?'

She shook her head and blushed.

'He kissed you didn't he?' I asked eyes wide

'Yeah' she said softly

I stood there, my moth agape until I finally managed to say something;

'Oh, I am so happy for you!' I squealed rapping my arms around her, though a sharp pang of jealousy ran through me.

It seemed easy for Ang to be able to find love that she knew was meant for her.

Even my best friend Alice had found someone. When her brother Emmett had come from collage he had bought his girlfriend Rosalie, and his best friend Jasper.

That's how Alice had met Jasper, 'the boy of her dreams', and it was obvious that they were meant to be together.

Why couldn't _I _have someone like that?

I tell you why. Because I was an ordinary, boring girl who wasn't worth someone's love. Well, that's what I think anyway.

Although Angela wasn't as beautiful as Alice, she still had Ben. If only I could be like them.

_Bella stop thinking like that!_ I told myself angrily.

Just then two boys walked past us, deep in conversation.

Not interested I looked away but Angela kept on looking at one of the boys, which I soon recognized as Ben.

I noticed that Ang held an expression of love and longing on her face and that she wanted to go and approach him. She turned to me with questioning eyes.

I leant forward and whispered 'Go get him, tiger'

'Are you sure?' she asked uncertainly.

'Yeah' I said nodding.

She began to walk away but stopped

'Bella?' she said coming back, 'On Saturday night a masquerade ball is being held and I'm going with Ben, I thought you might want to come? I know dancing isn't your thing but I thought you could bring Alice knowing that she's never one to miss a party.'

I grimaced. Ang had it right, Dancing and Parties were not my thing, but I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Yeah, ok," I said "I'll come."

"Great!"

She quickly hugged me and then began walking towards Ben.

When she reached him she laced her fingers through his. He looked down at her and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed lightly.

Before I had a chance to walk away I heard a familiar voice call my name, I didn't have to turn around to know who the person was.

'Hey Bella' Mike Newton said walking beside me 'How are you today?'

I stifled a sigh, typical teenage Mike Newton always thinking that he can get any girl that he wants. Three guesses to who that girl currently is?

_I'm sorry to disappoint you Mike, _I thought_ but you're not going to get me…_

'I'm fine Mike' I said tiredly bracing myself for the next question.

'Are you doing anything on Friday night, because if you aren't then…youcangotothemovieswithmeright?' he said the last part really fast with a keen smile on his face.

I sighed; 'Mike listen I'm pretty busy tomorrow night with study, you know for the calculus exam we have on Monday?'

I knew that we had no calculus test coming up, although Mike didn't. And besides, I did have a lot of studying to do so technically I wasn't lying; simply twisting the truth…wasn't I?

I watched Mikes face to make sure my lie hadn't hurt his feelings too much.

His face fell when I mentioned I couldn't go out with him, but almost instantly lit up again, "what about Saturday there's a masquerade ball you want to come with me?'

'I'm sorry but I'm going with some friends. Angela and Alice?'

'Oh, ok. It's cool' he said walking away.

I stood there looking after him, feeling a little guilty.

Unexpectedly the first bell suddenly rung and I quickly dashed down the hall and to the direction of my home room.

**So, what do you think of it so far??**

**Please review…I'm counting on you!**

**xoxo**


	2. the color of the day is RED

**All the amazing characters in Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer- Lucky Woman…**

**Here's Chapter 2…**

**I hope you like it!**

**Much love**

**Krissy**

Chapter two: The color of the day is RED.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I was leaning against my truck when I saw Alice walk past. Needing to talk to her I stood up straight and began jogging to her side.

"Alice!" I called. She turned and smiled at me waiting for me to reach her.

"Hey, what's up Bella?"

"Aren't you staying over at my house tonight?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah," she said "I was just going to go home and get changed. Um, can you come and pick me up from there?"

"Er, sure." I said.

"Perfect!" she squealed. By the tone of her voice it sounded like she knew something I didn't. I shrugged the thought off and turned back toward my truck.

I jumped in my truck, started the engine and instantly turned the heater on full blast.

I reversed out of my parking spot and started my drive home. All I could hear was the loud purr of my engine. Getting bored I let my mind wander.

Tonight was Friday night, the night before the party and I have absolutely no clue what I'm wearing.

I sighed-I guess that why I'm friends with Alice. She's coming over and spending the night. She assured me that she had everything sorted out…_I sure hope so._

I sighed parking outside my house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive way- he was still at work.

I left the warm atmosphere of my truck and headed up the front porch, unlocking the door and walking into the kitchen.

I dumped everything I was carrying on the dining table and went to have a look at the contents of our fridge.

Not much.

In the end I pulled out some fish, Basil, Tomato and Garlic. I chopped everything up, marinated the fish and then fried the poultry in a pan.

When I was done I put the food in the oven to stay warm and whipped up a quick salad.

I looked at the clock, 3:45pm. I _better hurry and get to Alice's house._

I picked up my keys from the kitchen table and went to the front door.I scurried outside and saw Charlie's Cruiser pull into the drive way.

"Hey Bells!" he called stepping out of his car.

"Hi dad, how was you day?"

"Good, not much crime today just played cards with the boys." he said walking past me.

'Dinner is in the fridge!" I called. "I'm going to pick up Alice, ok?"

'Sure thing. Thanks Bells!'

'Anytime!'

I turned on the porch and looked out on the horizon, the snow clouds had cleared and there was now a beautiful sun set in their place. The colors dazzled me. It was like an ocean of fire and light that moved with the wind. It was absolutely breathtaking.

All of a sudden something caught my eye. Off the edge of my forest in front of my house pair of red eyes were looking at me. I blinked a few times to make sure what I saw was real…the eyes was still there.

The person slowly advanced and soon I could see the outlines of a women's body.

She was muscular and slightly foreign looking. I saw red hair that fell in flows down her shoulders like a waterfall made of blood. The bright color of her hair contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

She was stunning, and yet she had a hard and fierce side to her feature. She almost looked catlike, like a lion that was watching her prey ready to pounce…and I was the piece of meat she had her eye on.

I couldn't break her gaze. She began to move forward reaching out to me, until she abruptly turned and fled back into the trees.

**WOMEN'S POV:**

She smelt divine- unlike anything I had ever smelt before.

She was talking to a man, and had her back turned towards me…

Unexpectedly she turned and caught my eye.

I suddenly became aware of the burning in the back of my throat. I had only just hunted but she was different. Somehow just the smell of her made me crazy with thirst and longing.

I advanced forward. Maybe I could kidnap her right now, when no one was around? I took a step forward…

_No._

I could wait. I had to wait. I could get that young boy to do the dirty wok for me. What was his name? Edmond? Eric? Eugene?

She was looking me up and down, and then settled on my eyes once more. She looked awe struck by my appearance.

At this moment a cool breeze tousled her hair making her scent smell as luscious as ever.

I took another step forward, reaching out. Maybe I could just...

Before I could do any damage I turned and fled to the cover of the forest.

It was time to seek out that young friend of mine.

**BELLA'S POV:**

After seeing the strange pair of red eyes I had quickly recovered my composure and hopped into my truck, pushing the engine to the limit and hurrying to get to Alice's house on time.

I turned the corner and was instantly outside of the Cullen's house. I didn't recognize all of the cars outside. There was Carlisle Mercedes and Alice's Porsche. However there was also a Red BMW, a Jeep and a silver Volvo that was parked in the garage.

I had gotten out of my truck and was advancing toward the Volvo. I knew Rosalie liked to work on cars, maybe she was visiting. Was it _her _underneath the Silver vehicle?

As I reached the Volvo I noticed that the legs looked more firm and masculine.

The person didn't seem to notice I was there.

I coughed. I saw two hands grip the edge of the car… and then I was staring into a pair of the most gorgeous gold eyes I had ever seen.

They belonged to a boy who looked about my age. He was firm and slender. His hair was a reddish brown color and slightly long so it fell on his face. He had alabaster skin, high cheek bones and his jaw line was square-like and hard.

He was the most striking male I had ever seen.

The gaze seemed to go on forever. It was tense but also friendly and warm. I took note that the boy's hands were gripping the underbelly of the car so tight that I was sure they would leave a mark.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned.

"Inside," he gasped. It sounded as though he was breathless.

I nodded and turned but slipped on an oil spill on the ground. Closing my eyes I readied for the impact with the floor…it didn't come. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and stop my drop towards the concrete.

When I opened my eyes he was right there. His face inches from mine. I felt his cool breath on my face and sensed his eyes sweeping over my body. I blushed.

Great. I had just met this boy and I've already embarrassed myself in front of him.

He helped me to stand up straight, but held onto my waist. Looking into my eyes he asked;

"Are you ok?"

"Ah, y-yeah. I'm fine thanks." I said gasping.

We continued to stare into each other eyes until someone entered the room behind me.

"Bella! You're here! I thought you forgot about me" I heard Alice exclaim from behind me.

I turned around to see her pouting, breaking the boys grasp around my waist.

I smiled; "when have I ever let you down?" I asked.

"Mmmmm." She pondered. "That day is yet to come."

I through my head back and laughed. "I can assure you that that day will never arrive." I said giggling.

She raised her eyebrows at me and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh Yay you've met Edward!" she squealed.

"This is Edward?" I asked. I had met every member of Alice's family except Edward. He had always been a mystery to me. He goes to Harvard College, that's all I knew about him. Alice never really mentioned him and Never once had I seen him up until now.

I turned to face the male behind me and smiled reaching out to shake his hand. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan." I said.

He shook my hand politely. "Nice to meet you Isabella."

I wrinkled my nose, "please, do call me Bella."

"Of course _Bella_." He said looking me in the eye and smiling. His smile made my heart melt. He looked cute with that crooked smile on his face, it suited him.

I took not of how everyone in the Cullen Family seemed to have the same beauty about them. Same pale skin and sharp yet attractive features. All of their voices were smooth and music like. In my opinion they resembled angels.

Not wanting to get lost in Edwards eyes I looked toward Alice.

"You ready?" I sighed.

"Yup!"

"Let's get going then." I turned towards Edward, "Nice meeting you!" I said with a smile.

Alice and I both entered my truck and sped off down the track, Edward Watching us the whole time.

The ride towards my house was quiet; however Alice had a huge grin plastered on her small face the whole way.

When I pulled up outside my home Alice hopped out of the car and rushed inside to greet Charlie. I don't know why but Charlie had always had a soft spot for Alice.

I followed her up the porch, but stopped to look back towards the forest.

As I turned a caught a glimpse of a wild looking female out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked again she was gone.

I had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling that It was only the beginning and that it was just going to get worse from here…

**YOU GUYS LIKE IT??**

**I have to say it was much better than the first chapter, my concentration was a lot better when I was writing this chapie…**

**So what's going on?**

**Is Bella in any danger?**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**(Please)**


	3. One revenge, Two Ball gowns

**Hey guys,**

**This is chapter 3.**

**This is my best chapter yet so I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who sent in a review- I appreciate it.**

**It's starting to get exciting don't you think? (lol)**

**BTW- I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear but the Cullen's **_**are **_**Vampires and Jake (when he comes into the story) **_**is **_**a werewolf, but Bella doesn't know a thing.**

**Regards,**

**Krissy**

Chapter 3: One revenge, Two Ball Gowns:

**WOMEN'S POV:**

My mind was on that young girl-she smelt so good; not once in my years as a vampire have I smelt something so delicious. I just had to have her, both for revenge and desire.

Not many new this, but she was taken away from me once before when she was a young child. That stupid vampire boy had protected her. He killed my precious James in order to save _her_ life. What was she to him?

I had only recently met him again. I was planning on destroying the boy, until I came to a better use for him. Overnight I used my power against him, made him bend to my every will, and slowly changed him from the angel he once was, to the devil he shall be.

As I ran through the forest and into my underground lair, one of my servants rushed up to me.

'How was your trip madam?' He said.

"Shut up, and fetch me the boy.' I hissed

A look of confusion passed over his face, as he tried to understand my command. He finally interpreted my order and rushed to get my young vampire prisoner.

As I made my way inside, my new mate-Riley walked to my side.

'What are you going to do to him love?' he asked.

I turned to him; 'I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me, how he ruined my life. I'll force him to do the thing he never dreamed of doing." At this point I let a sinister smile slithered onto my lips; "he'll hurt the girl, and then bring her to me.'

"No!" I heard the boy roar from behind me.

I turned and looked him up and down, finally resting on his ruby eyes that were changed from topaz during the night.

"What do you want with me!" he hissed.

I laughed "Poor, helpless… Edward was it? Don't talk to me like that; all I want is for you to go to a ball'

**BELLA'S POV**:

It was Saturday evening, the night of the ball. I had exactly one hour to get ready and drive to the party.

I would have already left except that I was plainly not ready and that Alice wasn't here. She had ducked back to her house, saying something about getting the dresses. She promised that she'd be back at 4:30 with the ball gowns. It was now 5:00- she was late.

All of a sudden I heard a car pull up outside my house. I rushed to the window to see Alice's Porsche park in our drive way.

The next thing I knew Alice had appeared in my bedroom door way with two dresses in her hands, and a big bulky bag hanging loosely over her shoulder, that I could only guess contained all the make-up she owned.

"Quick put it on." She said thrusting one of the dresses at me. Her actions were so fast that I didn't even have the chance to see what the dress looked like.

I was already in my bath robe with my undergarments on so I slipped the towel off and slid into the Ball gown. Just as I was putting my arms in the dress I hear Alice yell; "wait!"

I looked in her direction to see her holding up a silver corset. I groaned; "Alice, be reasonable. You don't seriously expect me to ware a corset do you?"

She simply stood there, glaring at me and tapping her foot. If I didn't agree to this I wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of my life.

I huffed; "fine. But only because you're my best friend. After this you are never getting me into one of those things again, do you understand?"

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. She spun me around and somehow managed to place the corset on me.

"Lean against the wall." Alice told me sternly. I did what I was told not wanting to feel the _wrath_ of Alice, and leaned against my bedroom wall.

Alice began to pull and yank at the stings at the back of the corset. I could feel her tugging abruptly on the strings, pulling it tighter and tighter until I could barely breathe.

'Alice!' I gasped.

'Sorry' she immediately loosened the straps and tied them in a neat bow. Then she zipped up the back of my dress and skipped in front of me chiming; you do me now!'

I lightly tied up her corset and zipped up the back of her Royal Blue dress.

She turned around, took hold of my wrist and pulled me towards the bathroom exclaiming; "Make- up time!"

"Alice' I said in a warning tone. She ignored me and kept on towing me towards the bathroom.

"Alice!" I yelled. "No, Make-up!"

'Come on Bella, after all you won't need a lot on, you're going to ware this." she held up a gorgeous silver mask. The backing material was black and it was covered in silver swirls and assorted beads. The facade was complete with light spray painted angles and a handle. **(A/N picture in profile)**

I gasped; "Alice, where did you get that?"

"I made it." She said happily. "Do you like it?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "How on earth did you-? WOW!"

She giggled and pushed me into the bathroom. All round it took us ten minutes for us both to do our hair and make-up.

Walking out of the lavatory, I immediately approached the mirror that was hung on my wall. When I saw my reflection I took in a sharp breath, letting my mouth fall open in awe.

My hair cascaded down my back in soft curls and my fringe was pulled out of my face and loosely pinned.

I turned in a circle; taking in the design of the dress…it was perfect.

The gown was the most wonderful shade of emerald green I had ever seen. It was strapless and fell to the floor in soft folds. The material at the base of the dress surrounded me and moved like the flow of a river when I stirred. When I walked the dress trailed behind me.

Sewn onto the torso was a pattern of green beads, and two pieces of material came to a point in the centre of my stomach from either side of my hips.

The dress laced up at the back, and complimented my pale skin brilliantly.

Somehow, Alice managed to get me into a pair of steep stiletto heels that were silver. Across the front and around the ankle buckle little diamonds sparkled. And above the clasp a pearly white ribbon was tied in a bow at the back of my lower calf. **(A/N picture in profile)**

The mask went perfectly with my outfit. Holding it up to my face I looked like a mysterious forest princess in disguise. I looked absolutely breathtaking. Alice had really outdone herself this time

I turned to Alice and gave her a teasing little clap. She simply laughed and curtsied saying; "Thank you, thank you." In a very posh voice.

For a moment I laughed along with her before taking in _her _appearance.

She was wearing a Royal blue dress that just touched the ground; however the back of the dress touched the floor and trailed behind her. It too was strapless and had a silver diamond clasp in the centre of her chest that was the shape of a tear drop.

From the right side of her waist came a piece of thick folded material that reached across to the left side of her torso and was held in place by a diamond clasp in the shape of a leaf. The dress complimented her small frame well.

Her gown was also tied up at the back and ballooned out from her hips. Her shoes were stilettos like mine, however weren't as high. They had silver glitter all over them and the front tied in a knot in the centre. **(A/N picture in profile)**

Alice held up her mask to her face. It was made of shiny silver material and had both black and silver patterns on it. Off the top of the mask came several black feathers, and in the centre of them- a silver crystal stood. **(A/N picture in profile)**

"Alice…" I shook my head unable to go on.

She giggled and said; "just remember to come thank me when the boys start chasing after you."

I slapped her playfully on the arm and turned to walk downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase Charlie was coming out of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Bells you look…Amazing." He said.

I smiled; "thanks dad- you don't look too bad yourself." I then blushed as I realized what I had just said in reply to my fathers compliment.

He merely chuckled and turned towards Alice. Shaking his head in incredulity

"Alice you have seriously gone over the top with this- you girls both look stunning."

I looked at the clock; 5:45 pm.

"Crap!" I said.

"What is it Bella?" Charlie asked me, startled.

"Nothing, we're just going to be late." As I said this I grabbed Alice by the arm and hauled her to the front door.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Charlie!"

When we were outside I swiveled to face Alice.

"We have to take your Porsche if we want to get there in time."

She gasped in mock horror; "you don't expect a _lady _to _speed_ do you?"

"Fine then, I'll drive." As I said this I snatched her car keys from her grasp and swiftly turned towards the car. As I walked I waited…

"No! Bella wait!" I smiled, stopping in my tracks. With my back still turned towards Alice I held her keys out beside me, and felt her yank them out of my grasp.

She walked into my view.

"Ok, I'll drive- you know I was just joking anyway."

I smiled cheekily; "works every time." I said.

"Yeah, well you know I don't like anyone but me to drive my baby." She ran a loving hand over the hood of her car.

I laughed and opened my door. Gathering my long dress into folds, I somehow managed to seat myself comfortably into Alice's low car seats and close the door.

Alice, already being in the car, kicked the engine into drive and sped up down the street.

Being used to Alice's crazy driving I decided to make conversation; "so how is your family?" I asked remembering her trip home earlier this evening.

She sighed. "Their fine, but Edward went missing and Esme's in distress. No one knows where he is- not even me, and I'm usually the one who _does_ know."

"What? What do you mean he went _missing_?" I exclaimed.

"Exactly that. In the morning he never came out of his room, and when we went to check on him he wasn't there…gone."

_This is all too weird. _I thought. _The red eyes, Edward going missing over night- it's all wrong. There's got to be more to it._

Alice and I spent the rest of the ride in silence, feeling uncomfortable from the conversation we had just shared.

Pulling up outside the dance venue I saw people turn to stare at Alice's Porsche.

As _we _got out however I saw all the boys turn and stare at us mouths agape.

I sighed lifting my mask to my face- this was going to be a _very_ long night.

**There was chapter 3 for you, and little does Bella know but the dance will be much more interesting than she expected…Dun Dun Dunn! **

**Chapter 4 isn't getting posted unless I get heaps of reviews. Like I said I'm counting on you guys!**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**


	4. Music and Mayhem

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews!**

**I apologies if chapter 3 was a little confusing; basically Victoria kidnapped Edward after Bella left the Cullen's house. Over night she forced and manipulated him into drinking human blood, and for some unknown reason Alice can't 'see' where Edward has disappeared to. And Victoria is going to use her power against Edward and force him to hurt Bella at the ball. Once that is done Edward is to bring Bella to Victoria.**

**I have big plans for this story so **_**please **_**don't bail out on me…it WILL get better, I promise. Scouts honor.**

**Also, many thanks to Cullen Tracker for talking to me and keeping me company- it was great! (I told you that you would get a mention. lol)**

**I'm sorry the update has taken so long but I just started school again so I've been busy organizing the thing I need and so on…**

**Ok, so here's chapter 4…Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4: Music and Mayhem:

_I sighed- this was going to be a very long night._

The atmosphere inside was amazing!

There were colored lights everywhere- shades of blues, purple, yellow and soft pink. However the lights were dimmed, giving the room a relaxing and almost romantic feeling.

The round tables were covered in flower petals and candles, whilst the dance floor lay underneath sparkling glitter particles.

Soft music was playing and couples swayed lazily to the beat- hugging each other close.

I sighed. It was wonderful. Everywhere you looked someone was wearing a mask- a mask that concealed who they were underneath. It was like magic- an unknown purpose, and yet compelling and hypnotizing all at the same time.

Men were in suits and ladies were in long elegant ball gowns. Everyone looked different and unique, however there was also something similar about each and every person. People were either standing in groups or in pairs, with that special someone.

I just wished I has someone else to share this night with, rather than the gorgeous, but annoying little pixie girl standing beside me.

"Hey Bells, I'm just going to get some punch ok? Do you want some?" I heard Alice's bell like voice ask.

I looked down at her; "um, yeah, that'd be great thanks."

She smiled at me and turned skipping through the crowd and towards the drinks table.

I stayed where I was, to the side of the dance floor and continued to look around at the people surrounding me, trying to see if I could recognize any of them.

As I was peering at a group of large, muscled, dark skinned boys, one of them caught my eye and smiled. He glanced back toward his friends, said something and then began walking towards me.

"hi." He said as he neared me. "You're Isabella Swan right? You may not remember me- I'm Jacob Black."

"Um…I think I remember you. Your Rachel Blacks brother…?"

"Yep, that's me. The baby of the family."

I laughed shaking his hand; "nice to see you again Jacob."

"Same to you. It's been a while."

I nodded in agreement; "One question though. How did you recognize me exactly?"

He chuckled and pointed to something in my hand.

I looked down and saw that he was pointing to my mask. It had been pulled of my face absentmindedly.

I bit my lip and blushed slightly; "Oops." I said.

"It's ok. I-"

"Here's your drink Bella! Miss…" Alice paused mid sentence, catching sight of Jacob.

"Me?" she concluded. "What's he doing here?" she hissed quite loudly in my ear.

I looked over at Jacob to see if he had heard Alice's question. I analyzed his features. His eyes had turned cold and hard, no longer shining with excitement and happiness, and his nose was crumpled up like he could smell something horrible.

"Uh..." I said uncomfortably.

"Nice to see you again bloodsu- Alice. "He said inclining his head.

"Yes. Long time no see…mutt."

"Alice!" I squealed in disbelief. "That was rude, how could you say-"but I was cut off by a very angry Jacob.

"At least I don't go around dazzling people with my impossible beauty and 60 years of knowledge!"

"Was that meant to hurt? Cause that's just sad."

From here on it was like a tennis mach. The name-calling and insults flew back and forth like the ball in a tennis game. Gradually Jacob and Alice began to raise their voices, and a crowd was starting to gather. A group of the dark skinned boys had gathered behind Jacob and were backing him up.

Throughout the whole fight I continued to try and get their, trying to stay calm at the same time, but I was failing miserably. By now I had had enough. I took a deep breath; "WOULD YOU GUYS JUSTSTOP IT ALREADY?!"

Startled they both stopped shouting and turned to face me.

"This was meant to be fun! A party is not the place to fight ok?" they both nodded their heads slowly; jaws clenched and eyes glowing with hatred toward each other.

I marched forward, grabbed Alice forearm and pulled her with all my might in the other direction. I looked over my shoulder and called; "Nice to see you Jacob! I'm really sorry about this; I hope you have a good night."

As we reached the far corner of the room, I spun to face Alice, but before I could say something she intercepted me; "look, you _were not _meant to see that and I'm really sorry that it happened and that you _did _witness it."

Alice never kept secrets from me. She never lied to me either, and I could tell by the ton e of her voice she was telling the truth.

I sighed: "Apology accepted. Let's try and forget about what happened and just have fun tonight ok?"

She smiled gratefully at me and nodded her head. Just then her eyes glazed over and she stared into space. I was unfazed by her sudden change of mood. Alice always did this, and sometime it was just plain freaky. She would break out of her trance and begin to muter things, and when I tried to talk to her she's say a quick goodbye and run away…weird huh?

Finally she broke away and squealed in delight, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Before I could ask her what she was so happy about she quickly turned and skipped in the other direction, heading for the entrance.

I shook my head and nmuttered; "Typical."

**EDWARD'S POV:**

_The girl. You must get the girl. Charm her. Hurt her. Bring her to your master…_

The vampire's command ran through my head over and over as I ran. As much as I did not want to harm the girl, I had no choice. My 'master' was using her powers against me, forcing me to do what I never dreamed of doing. Just like she had made me drink human blood…

_The girl. You must get the girl. Charm her. Hurt her. Bring her to your master._

_Her blood. You thirst for her blood. It calls to you. It is singing your name…_

_Charm her. Hurt her. Bring her to-_

_NO! _I will not be forced into doing something wrong. I WILL NOT hurt the girl…the beautiful, smart, Isabella Swan.

While I had gained power over my mind, it would seem that I was not able to control the way I moved, for I was still sprinting through the forest at full speed, directly toward my target.

Although I had no reason to, I was puffing, by breath coming in gasps. I could not do this. I WOULD NOT DO THIS!

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration.

As I ran, my control was slowly slipping. I was loosing myself, falling back into the trap.

I broke through the last of the trees and appeared across the hall from a large hall.

_You shall be yourself, until the time comes to attack. _Were the last words I heard before I had lost control of my mind completely.

**Well, there's chapter 4! I know it took a while, but please keep in mind that I am currently sitting in my school library, and I am typing this up JUST FOR YOU instead of doing my work…**

**Although it took long to update you guys all know you love me.**

**REVIEW! No fire please…******


	5. Mesmerizing Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight- or Edward- Sadly…sobs.**

**Hey to all,**

**Can I just say that u really need to start reviewing more…I only got 4 reviews, and technically one didn't count cause it was from gabby so 3…Come on u can do SO much better…if I don't get heaps of reviews for this chapter I'm not posting the next one…AND I MEAN IT!!**

**xoxo**

**Krissy P**

**p.s.**

**thank you to everyone who's is reading my story, I appreciate it!**

Chapter 5: Mesmerizing Stranger:

"Bella look whose here!" I hear Alice's voice come from behind me.

I turned in my chair and saw her leading a tall blond boy towards me. Not needing any confirmation I instantly knew that the boy was Jasper.

I smiled and stood up: "Hey Jasper how have you been?" I asked.

"Who is this Jasper you speak of?" he joked.

"Ha. Ha." I said

He laughed, answering my question; "Good Bella, and you?"

"After all the shopping and terrifying rounds of beautify Bella I guess I'm ok."

Alice hit me on the arm…hard. "Ouch!" I grumbled. She simply threw her head back and laughed. Pulling Jasper by the I had found a seat to sit on while I waited. Now I was seated in that very seat, hand she squealed; "Come on Jazz, let's go Dance!" And with that they were off.

I sighed and sat back down. After Alice had run off earlier I had found myself a place to sit whilst I waited for her to come back.

At this moment, a young boy walked through the entrance. He wore a simple black suit with a baby blue button down shirt underneath his jacket. His mask was a dark navy blue with a simple black pattern on it.

His skin was pale and his hair was golden, even underneath his mask I could tell that he was quite the charmer. His gaze scanned the room, until his eyes came to rest on me. I noticed that his eyes were like pools of gold and blood mixed together.

Besides his eye color, he reminded me perfectly of Alice's brother, Edward...But it couldn't be him, he was missing. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought out of my mind.

The young male began walking towards me.

When he reached me, he smiled mischievously and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" _well that was unexpected _I thought.

I looked behind me to check that he wasn't talking to anyone else; "me?" I questioned.

He nodded, smiling; "_Yes."_

I silently stood and took his outstretched hand as he led me to the dance floor.

Slowly we turned to faced each other. He placed his hands lightly on my waist and I put my arms firmly around his neck. _Oh dear god, please help me get through without embarrassing myself. _I contemplated

As the song started we began swaying slightly to the beat. The song was beautiful and yet had an eerie edge to it, like it belonged in a mystery movie.

What I couldn't understand is that of all the beautiful girls in the room, this perfect stranger seemed to come and ask _ME_ to dance. it seemed that possibly just for a night, the tables had turned and my luck changed for the better.

I looked up and gazed into his eyes smiling lazily, was I in a dream? This couldn't be real. he returned my smile with a crooked one of his own. His smile made my heart melt, and I blushed furiously. I hadn't even been with this man for ten minutes and I was already mesmerized by him.

I hastily looked him up and down and found him too unbelievably handsome to be true!! (even if he was wearing a mask) seriously- _How could he have wanted to dance with me???_

Throughout the whole song our body gradually began to get closer and closer, until his arms were rapped tightly around me and our foreheads were almost touching. I could feel his cool breath caressing my face, and it made me feel dizzy.

Suddenly he stopped and gently took my hand.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" his voice was like velvet.

not trusting myself to answer coherently, I merely nodded

he led me outside and I shivered in the cool night air. Obvious to my shiver he took his jacket off and draped it lightly over my shoulder.

Somehow I managed to get out a quiet; "Thank you."

He simply nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me forward.

"what's your name?" he asked.

"huh?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?" he dumbed It out or me.

"oh- uh Bella. My names B-Bella." I began to stutter as he started intensely into my eyes.

"you're very pretty Bella, do you know that?"

"huh! Th-th- thank you?"

**EDWARD'S POV:**

She was the most beautiful, amazing creature I had ever seen. I thought this when I first saw her at my home, and I still think this now.

After dancing with her I led her outside for a stroll. Using all the strength I had I wrapped my arm around her waist and began to walk along the path.

Soon, I turned to face her and stared attentively into her eyes.

"what's your name?" I asked. Of course I already knew her name, but I couldn't let her know this.

"huh?" she seemed startled by my question.

"what. Is. You're. Name?" I repeated my question, only slower.

"oh- uh Bella. My names B-B-Bella." She answered, flustered.

"you're very pretty Bella, do you know that?"

"huh! Th-Thank you?"

I nodded and brushed her hair off her face with the back of my hand, then cradled her chin and tilted her head up so she could look at me. her big brown eyes gazed at me. Holding an unspoken question, they reflected the moon light.

"you're not as ordinary as you think, Bella." I whispered.

She jumped slightly shocked by my words. Even though I could not read her mind, I knew what she was thinking...all I could say is that she WAS worth it, and I couldn't hurt... I WOULDN'T HURT HER!

But the question was could I resist against the vampires power?

**BELLA'S POV:**

Had he really said that? He couldn't have. I wasn't worth anything. I was just ordinary…wasn't i?

I looked up at the male. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself. Suddenly his gaze shot down to look at me…his eyes were coal black.

I swear a heard a growl rip through his chest, but I must have been imagining things.

He began walking towards me and with every step he took I took one back, away from him.

My back hit concrete and I realized I had backed into a wall…I was cornered.

_What was happening? A minute ago he was fine, and now he wanted to kill me…'_

"What do you want?!" I screamed. By breath was coming in short, painful gasps.

He simply growled and continued advancing towards me. I had no where to go.

Out of the blue he stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground clutching his head, panting.

"Go..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Go!" he roared. He looked up at me, and I realized that his eyes had turned back to the crimson/ gold color they had been earlier.

I began to walk away, when I heard his voice from behind me; "Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered. He sounded like he was in pain. I wanted to turn around and rush to his side, to help him but I knew I couldn't.

At this exact moment several things happened at once; a roar ripped from the boys chest as he turned to face me, eyes as black as night.

Alice came rushing out of the building shouting; "Bella!"

Then a big dark form crashed into the male with a sound like stone on stone.

And the fight began…

**THERE YOU GO...CHAPTER 5. ENJOY IT GUYS,I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS...I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!**

**HERE'S A RIDDLE FOR YOU TO THINK ABOUT;**

**What walks on 4 feet, 2 feet and 3 feet...JUST TAKE A GUESS...xoxo ;)**


	6. FIGHT!

**Thank you SO much for anyone and every one reading my story! **

**Also, thanks for the um, let's see…4 fantastic reviews I got for the last chapter? **

**Even though I didn't get many, I love you guys too much so I had to update…**

**PEOPLE WHO GOT THE HRIDDLE RIGHT:**

**FullMetal Alchemistress**

**jojoStarr**

**&**

**As if he never existed **

**GOOD ON YOU GUYS! I'LL ADMIT THE RIDDLE WAS QUITE HARD… (Sorry if I forgot anyone.)**

**Here's chapter 6- I know it took a while but I got there.**

Chapter 6: FIGHT!

_Recap: At this exact moment several things happened at once; a roar ripped from Edwards chest as he turned to face me, eyes as black as night. _

_Alice came rushing out of the building shouting; "Bella!"_

_Then a big dark form crashed into Edward with a sound like stone on stone. _

_And the fight began…_

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I was too stunned to make any physical progress.

I had presently recognized the 'Dark form' as my friend Jacob Black. But what confused me the most was that mid-jump he seemed to convulse and turn into a …wolf?

"Bella, move!" Although I heard Alice yell from behind me, it was if my brain couldn't register the order she he had called out to me.

I watched as the two men…well, wolf/human, were fighting. They twisted and turned at impossible speeds, and every time they hit each other there was a loud clash. Every time you thought someone was going to get the advantage the opponent would make a move to stop _his _enemy. It was horrible.

What I noticed though what that somehow throughout the whole fight; the male had managed to keep his mask on…odd.

At this very moment I felt two hands grasp my shoulders. The hands were gentle and yet strong at the same time. Somehow I managed to snap my head around, and I found Alice hauling me out of harms way.

Behind her I found Jasper. He was clutching his head and was bending towards the ground- his handsome features contorted in agony.

Alice spun me around to face her and placed each of her tiny hands on my shoulders.

"Bells, can you hear me? Did he hurt you?"

I didn't respond just stared at her blankly.

"Isabella Marie Swan answer me...please." she said the last part more desperately and that seemed to affect me because the next thing I knew I somehow managed to answer her.

"You know I don't like people calling me by my full name." I croaked.

She threw her head back and laughed. It was a strained sound and it didn't sound like her usual perky self at all.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked.

She placed her hand softly on my cheek and cocked her head to the side, sighing; "Bella I need to tell you something." She had ignored my question completely.

"Now?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. If not now you won't understand what's happening…I've been keeping it from you long enough."

"Alice, are you and Jasper married?!"

She smiled slightly; "come with me." Again she refused to answer my question as she tugged on my hand.

"But what about the fight? We can't just leave!"

"Don't worry Jazz has it all under control." She tugged on my hand this time harder, pulling me along behind her.

"Doesn't look like it," I mumbled. **(A/N I was going to leave it there…)**

……………………..

……………………..

I sighed having regained my composure; "so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Letting Alice pull me back inside the hall, we had found an empty room to talk in. I was currently standing in front of her, waiting for the confession to begin. This was going to be so much fun! .NOT.

"Bella what you saw out there was-"

"-Humanly impossible?" I cut in.

Slowly she nodded her head and took a deep breath. "There's only one explanation for it, and that's the truth."

All this time she had been looking interestingly at the floor, however now she leisurely rose her eyes to meet mine.

"Bella what do you know about vampire's?" she asked.

_Ok. That was unexpected._

"Vampires? You mean the whole can't go in the sun thing?" she shrugged nodding her head.

"They're mythical- why?"

"What if I told you, _I_ was a vampire?"

I stared at her perplexedly; "Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Bells, my family, me? We're all Vamps…" she was staring at me intently gauging my expression.

Little by little I began to nod; "That would explain the weird behavior."

"Weird behavior?"

"Yeah, like when you know about something before it happens, or how sometimes you reach my side in record time."

She was looking at me, an expression of bafflement on her face.

"What? You don't think I pay attention?"

She shook her head; "you're not scared of me? Us?"

"Alice you're my best friend, and I've know you're family for years. If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now."

"You know I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I had no other choice. Unless you wanted to live the rest of you're life wondering what the hell happened out there?" she was smiling now, and it felt good to have the old Alice back. Even if she was a vampire.

"There's just one more thing you need to know, though."

"Oh?"

"You know about vampires- my family. But know you need to find out about another so called urban myth…werewolves."

I laughed; "Vampires and werewolves, what next, Genie's?"

She looked at me seriously.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well as you probably noticed, Jacob Black," she spat his name, "well, he transformed into a, uh, wolf?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I thought I was hallucinating or something…that can't real." _Could it?_

"Bella wolf blood has been a part of the Quileute bloodline throughout history for many centuries. Jacob is a member of that blood line; therefore he has inherited his ancestors, if you like, 'power'. Bells, he's a werewolf, and when the wolves get really angry they convulse and transform. In _our_ case, Jacob really likes you, and so when I had a vision of Edw- the male attacking you I told Jacob and he got angry and basically turned into his wolf form…oh and basically Vampire's and werewolves are sworn enemies."

"Whoa, back up- visions?"

"Oh, yeah. Every vampire has a power relating to something in their human life. Emmett inherited his human strength, Rosalie her beauty, Jasper the power to sense and manipulate emotions, Carlisle Compassion, Esme the ability to love Passionately, Edward can read minds, and I can see visions of the future." **(A/N did I get all that right?)**

"Wow." I said.

"Exactly."

"Ok, going back. Basically you're telling me that Jacob doesn't need the full moon to turn into his wolf form, correct?"

"Yes. Just as Garlic does not harm _me._ "

I raised my eyebrows at her; "Can't go out in the sun?"

"Myth."

"Turn into bats? Sleep in Coffins?"

"Myth. Myth."

"…Drinks blood?"

"Not a myth…Bella look at my eyes- what color are they?"

I looked up; "Gold."

"The eyes of a vampire who drinks human's blood would be red. We drink _animal_ blood, therefore our eyes are gold. Bells, we're vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Family joke. The main point is, we DON'T drink human blood."

"Kay." I took a deep breath; "Alice can I stay over at you're house for the next few days? As un-brave as this may sound, I'm afraid that my attacker may come back, and I don't want to put Charlie in any danger."

"Sure. But the whole family will be there, it's gonna be a bit of a ruckus."

"I'm fine with that; hopefully it'll get my mind off things."

"You sure you're ok with moving into a house of vampires?"

I smiled; "this may sound weird, but I've never been more confident about something else in my life; I know you guys will keep me safe."

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around me; "Of course we will- we won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

……………………………………..

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it, I tried to make it as interesting as possible…**

**If you guys don't review I'm not posting Chapter 7- and a bunch of reviews from one person don't count. (Mu-ha-ha-ha- I'm EVIL!!)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Krissy**

**RIDDLE: a black horse jumps over a big black tower and onto a little white man. the man dissapears- in what situation if this possible?? ;) **


	7. Confusion

**6 reviews for chapter 6? 6?! (Ha ha. 6 reviews for chapter 6…) Wow, u guys must really hate me…sob…oh well I still luv u all! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who DID review…I appreciate it! **

**I forgot to mention this person at the beginning of the story, but I'd like to dedicate this narrative to my friend Karen; thank you so much for helping me with the storyline of this story and for always being there when I need you most, you're great, and don't let anyone put you down!...xoxo**

**PEOPLE WHO GOT THE RIDDLE RIGHT:**

**FullMetal Alchemistress: (UR REALLY GUD AT THESE!)**

**The answer was chess…get it now?? It was hard; I'll make the next one easier.**

**BTW u guys were probably receiving alerts that kept on telling you that I was ****posting chapter 6, 6, 6, 5, 2, 3, 6, 6, 6...etc. the system was mucked up so I was trying to fix it…lol. I got there in the end.**

**The last chapter was a bit rushed, but I kind of had to get it over with and I didn't have much time, plus for ur sake I wanted to post, (see what I do for my fans?). On the up side, with that out of the way the story will take a turn for the better…I promise.**

**Anyway, I got sick with a cold so instead of going to my school swimming carnival today, I'm at home- that's the only reason I'm posting so be expecting a few more chapie's from me!!**

Chapter 7: Confusion

Alice and I left the small room and headed toward the dance floor We had decided to stay for just a half an hour more before leaving and going back to my house to pack my clothes and inform Charlie that I would be staying at Alice's house for the next few days. (Minus the vampire part- Charlie adored Alice and I could only imagine his reaction if he found out she was a 'mythical' creature of the night).

As Alice rounded the corner she almost ran right into Jasper. Once he realized who it was he gently got hold of her arm and pulled her to corner of the room.

Alice threw me an apologetic look and I shook my head, waiting for her to return. I watched as Jasper bent down to whisper something to Alice and she shook her head. Not being able to help myself I quietly shuffled closer and strained my ears to hear their conversation; "So she knows?"

"Yes. The whole story."

"And she's not scared?"

"Not at all."

"Ok…Alice do you know who it was exactly who tried to, uh, _hurt_ Bella?"

_What? He knew?_ I began to lean towards them slightly, trying to hear what they were saying more clearly. However they must have sensed my movement for they both glanced up at me with raised eyebrows; "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, sliding away from them.

Jasper shook his head, smiling slightly as he continued his conversation. When he finished talking Alice looked murderous. The saying _if looks could kill _ran through my head.

"What?! I'll kill him! How could he do something like this?!"

"Shhhh! Alice calm down, I think you should hear what he has to say before you judge him…"

Alice caught my eye and I shook my head in a silent question; _what? _Or more likely _who?_

She looked at the floor and nodded in response to Jaspers suggestion. He slipped his hand through her and lead her further down the hall.

"Well, looks like I'm alone again." I sighed.

"Sorry but you're stuck with me." The voice came from behind me. I turned to see Jacob Black, covered in bruises facing me with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Oh my you look horrible!"

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." He said.

"No! I didn't mean it in that way- I- uh-look-" I couldn't seem to find the right word so finally I settled on; "sorry."

He smile broadened as he shook his head; "you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault that that blood sucker was after you."

"You make them sound horrible." I whispered.

"They are horrible!" he said this with such force and anger that for one moment I though he was going to blow his top…but thankfully he did no such thing.

"Jake, their not all that bad. I mean look at Alice and Jasper."

"Bet you wouldn't think that if you knew who tried to hurt you" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. But Bella I want you to stay away from them." Now I was getting angry, this kid was really annoying. **(A/N that is so true!)**

"Why Jake? SO I CAN BE MORE OF THE LONER THAN I ALREADY AM?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM THESE SO CALLED MONSTERS AND NOT _YOU_?! YOU MORE OF THE MONSTER THAN THEY'LL EVER BE! OU DON'T GET TO CONTROL MY LIFE JACOB BLACK!" **(A/N Ouch! But all the same- GO BELLA!)**

I knew what I said had hurt, but I was sick and tired of people trying to define who I'm meant to be for me. I was old enough to make my own decisions in life- but no one seemed to know that…

Unexpected, Jacob leant forward and placed a tender kiss on my cheek; "It was nice seeing you again Bella." **(A/N awwwwwwwwww!)**

Just before he walked away, I glanced up and held his gaze. His eyes were filled with tears and he looked like he was in internal pain. I wanted to reach out to him and say sorry. But before I could do such a thing he hastily turned on his heel and trudged in the other direction towards the exit.

_Great._ I thought. _One more person who can hate me…_

……………

…………...

**THE END…**

**Sorry to crush you're hopes but I'm not ending it yet, it's too darn fun!**

**Come on now group AW on the count of three. Ready? 1, 2, 3; AWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Wasn't that sad? Sob.**

**Things have one from good, to bad, to worse for Bella…**

**Was that chapter better than the last? Please review guys!**

**I'm counting on you. (NO FIRE…it burns too much!)**

**RIDDLE: I am as light as a feather, but no man can hold me for long…WHAT AM I? (It's easy, peasy …) **


	8. who plays the piano?

**Three chapters in two days? U guys r really lucky to have me…**

Chapter 8: Who pays the piano?

I gasped as we pulled up outside the Cullen's _mansion_. I had only been to their house once before and even now, seeing it again the beauty and size of it shocked me. I mean the place was HUGE.

After the little argument with Jacob, Alice had found me sitting in a corner by myself on the verge of tears. We had left right away and hurried to my house to pack my things and inform Charlie about the 7 day sleep over I was going to have at the Cullen's house.

We hadn't bothered to change, only taking our masks off as we drove to our current location.

Wordlessly Alice and both got out of her Porsche. I went to retrieve my luggage out of her trunk and started up the path.

As we reached the front veranda I heard voices coming from inside. Many sounded horrified or disgusted where as one sounded sad. As we approached the door the voices ceased, and it was as if the whole world was waiting for something horrible to happen.

Instead Alice reached around me to open t he door. When the door swung open to reveal me I heard a slight intake of air from inside. Ignoring this I stepped inside and shyly waved...

"Hi guys…"

No one answered and just when I started to think I did something wrong-0

"-BELLA!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and looked up from the floorboards.

He came lumbering towards me pulling me into one of his bear hugs and lifting my feet off the ground.

"Em-can't-Breathe." Somehow I managed to choke out those three simple words.

"Sorry." He unraveled his arms form around me and turned to face the family.

"Bella's here!" he exclaimed.

"I think we can see that you idiot." Rosalie snapped.

I placed my hand over my mouth trying to hide a smile.

"And what about me? Am I not special anymore?" Alice came through the door behind me- pouting.

"Of course you are honey. We just…never saw you." Jasper said from his place on the couch. He opened his arms for Alice and she giggled before jumping in his lap and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

I took a look around the room. The area was all white and held a various number of lounges and love-seats. There was a modern looking Television in the centre of the room, accompanied by a coffee table. However what caught my eye the most was the large grand piano. I looked fairly old, and yet it was magnificent at the same time.

I gently placed my baggage on the floor and hurried over towards it. I ran my hand tenderly over the keys; "Do you play?"

I looked up startled by the question; "No but I've always wanted to. Do you?"

"Esme chuckled; "No, Edward is the real musician in the family."

"Edward?" my head shot up. Not until now did I notice the boy. He was sitting on one of the love seats and as I looked his way, his already tight jaw clenched even more and his eyes turned dark. I heard a deep rumbling come from his chest and I could almost swear it was a growl. Edward looked like he wanted to pounce but Jasper placed his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder. As if the simple action was an eraser of sorts, Edward's sudden hard appearance vanished; his eyes turn back to gold and he seemed to relax a little. I let out an anxious breath I didn't even notice I was holding.

After Edward's sudden change of mod everyone seemed tenser than earlier. Finally Carlisle spoke, breaking the awkward silence; "How have you been Bella?"

"Well thank you? And yourself?"

"Good, good. I take it Alice has told you everything?"

In asking this question I assumed he was referring to them being vampires. I smiled; "I certainly hope so." I replied.

"Bella you're not scared of us…_any_ of us?" he emphasized the any and I affirm his eyes flickered towards Edward.

"Why does everyone ask me that? No. I'm not afraid."

Suddenly his face broke out into a huge smile and he walked forward to greet me properly. As I began pulling my hand away from his he suddenly leaned forward and whispered; "I'm glad."

Next Esme approached me and pulled me into a motherly hug; "I've heard so much about you Bella, but I've never been given a chance to meet you accurately. Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you." I couldn't sum up how I felt in those two words but it was all I could manage to say. Honestly, I felt loved and accepted for the first time in my life. Sure, Charlie and Renee loved me, but it wasn't the same, it never felt real. But this did. It felt like I was in paradise, in a weird sort of way.

I looked around at everyone in the room; Jasper gave me the thumbs up, Alice squealed slightly and clapped her hands, Rosalie nodded towards me, Emmett beamed (as usual) and Edward…Edward, well, he refused to meet my eye.

Looks like paradise isn't always great…

Suddenly, he glanced up and caught my eye. Although he seemed to tense a little he smiled slightly and I swooned at the sight of him. The smile was crooked and it lit up his face, making his eyes shine. He looked like a replica of the statue of Adonis…only real and better. He winked at me. …yup, definitely better.

I had a feeling that the next week was going to be far more interesting than I thought.

………..

………..

…**and little does she know but she is dead right…**

**I know its short but I don't have much time, my mum REALLY wants to use the computer…**

**Please R) u get the point…**

**RIDDLE: (it's still the same…) I am as light as a feather, but no man can hold me for long…WHAT AM I? **


	9. Edward

**Hello, hello, hello.**

**Thanks to Deaths daughter for the interesting conversation and to Cullen Tracker for the help with this chapter- I really had fun talking to you guys!**

**PEOPLE WHO GOT THE RIDDLE RIGHT:**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx****  
**

**X-MisS-BaiN-X**

**EdwardsMyHero**

**ilovenaruto1223**

**jam8959**

**The answer was indeed air or a manths breath...well done you guys!! **

**here's chapter 9…sorry it took so long, I've been really busy, but I got there in the end didn't i?**

**EXPECT SOM E & B MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPIE…;)**

Chapter 9: Edward:

**EDWARD'S POV:**

_Come to me…come to your master._

I shook my head, trying to clear the persistent voice from my mind. My so called mistress was playing with my thoughts again, willing me to go to her.

I could not believe that Bella Swan was here. In my house. If only she knew how much danger she was in, and that wasn't just because we were vampires. No, that was the least of her problems.

I could not stay here. Her very life was in danger just because I was staying the same house as her. I could not attack her again. The first time was a mistake, and I am not going to let it happen again. I-

_COME TO ME!_

I stood up and swiftly opened the front door. I heard Esme call my name from behind me but unable to respond I continued to walk. My steps soon morphed into a slow jog., And then a sprint.

I ran into the forest and by the time I reached the lair entrance my clothes had been ripped by dry branches and my hair windblown.

I walked inside and down the extensive hall. The long passage opened up into a large room where expensive looking tables and chairs sat. Up until now I hadn't been able to get a proper view of the room. Everything in it seemed to be red. Red carpet. Red walls. Red tapestries. Red. Red. RED. It was like the room had been painted with blood and I had a relentless feeling that I was just about right.

At the end of the room sat a wild looking women. She had fiery _red_ hair and piercing crimson eyes. With certain air of sophistication she stood and walked towards me. Holding her head high she reminded me of a cat- elegant and yet unexplained at the same time. When she neared me I recognized her as my leader.

"Edward, nice to see you finally decided to join me." Se purred circling around me.

"yes, well it was out of my hands, I can assure you."

"you failed me Edward." Her voice was calm but I knew from experience that when someone was as serene as this it only meant trouble.

" I trusted you and you failed me!"

"give me another chance and I will get the girl- I promise" I hissed. Wait what was I saying? I didn't want to harm the girl.

_Yes you do. _I heard the female's voice inside my head.

_I will give you a second chance Edward- only because I know what you are capable of. You will injure the girl and then bring her to me…not straight away. I will control you when the time is right. But until then you will forget this ever happened…_

And then everything went black. **(A/N he didn't faint just forgot everything about Vic-oops! I mean his 'mistress.' Sorry If I gave you the wrong impression…)**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Bella I'm really sorry to ask this of you but do you mind sleeping in Edward's room tonight?"

"Edward's room?" I choke.

"Well, as vampires we don't sleep but-"

"You don't sleep?!" wow. That was a first. How could anyone not SLEEP?

"Yes. No matter how much we want to, we can't sleep and I now how much you love to rest and well, Edward room is the most quiet one in the house. Also, the couples share rooms and Edward is single," she wiggled her eyebrows at me; "so he is the only one you can really share a room with. And-"

"-Alice, calm down. I'm happy to do anything that makes it easier for you."

"Goody!" she jumped up and down excitedly. She reached for my hand and dragged me to the end of the hall. She opened a door at the end of the passage and pulled me inside. There was a king size bed in the centre of the room and on the left hand wall a black leather couch sat. a desk, audio set and huge stack of CD's sat next to the bed. Also, on the right hand wall there was another door and through it I could see the set up of a bathroom. It was simple and cozy- I liked it.

"Well this is it!" Alice chimed. "You're things are in the cupboard and the bathrooms just there. Have a shower and get changed. I'll meet you downstairs later."

"Ok." But she was out of the room before I could even finish the word. I could hear her giggling all the way down the hall.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I pulled my clothes off and entered the shower. I let the water run over my body and release the tension and confusion of the night. With it I let my fear and all my mixed emotions rinse down the drain. I tilted my head back and concentrated on the feeling of the water softly falling onto my closed lids.

I quickly washed my hair and body and hopped out of the shower. Alice, god love her, had laid my pajamas out on the counter-top beside the basin. I slipped into my clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror- I didn't look half bad. By eyes were no longer red from crying and I looked more relaxed.

Walking out of the bathroom I headed for the rooms exit when something caught my eye. I walked over to edward's desk and looked at the object. It was a stray CD . no labeling or name was printed on the top so I was unable to identify what type of music it contained. Wanting to know what it was I gently placed the the disk in the CD player and pressed play.

The familiar tune of Claude De bussy's 'Clare de Lune' filled the room.

'I love this song!" I gasped.

"so do i. it's qite beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped turning around. Edward was leaning against his door frame with his arms folded over his broad chest. On his face was a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Edward! I-oh- Alice said that you had gone out and- I –well-"

"-Bella please calm down. Yes I did go out, I only just got back." His words were gently but when he mentioned him going out his eyes darkened.

I nodded standing up; "Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly.

He looked startled and swiftly walked towards me, placing his hands on my fore-arms. The sudden contact and the coolness of is hands left me somewhat disorientated.

"Don't be. You have nothing to apologize for." She breathed. "I hear that you're staying in here tonight?" he nodded in the direction of his bed.

"um yes. Er, I'll leave you to change." I turned and began walking towards the door. I could feel his hand trailing loosely down my arm and when he reached my hand he laced his fingers through mine and spun me around to face him.

He was right there. So close I could feel his cool breath on my face. He smelt to _good._ Slowly he lifted our intertwined hands and caressed my cheek. I could feel my pulse jump crazily and I got a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. Unexpected, a flash back of me and the alluring stranger popped into my mind. How he had brushed my cheek. How his hand had felt just like Edwards; cool but gentle. I dismissed the thought and focused on the present.

The whole time Edward had been staring intently into my eyes. I took note that his eyes were still gold, but they now had a strip pf a deep red through them…strange.

Like the coward I was I looked away from him and muttered; "I should go downstairs- Alice is probably wondering where I am."

"It's ok Bella! You can stay upstairs." I heard Alice's bell like voice chime from down stairs. **(A/N typical Alice huh?)**

_Mental not: KILL ALICE CULLEN…_

"So tell me about yourself." Edwards voice bought me back to reality..

"There's not much to tell." I whispered. I realized that he was still standing fairly close to me and I took a step back.

His face was serous but I swear I could see the faint hint of a smirk on his handsome features. He was still holding my hand and cautiously he turned it over so my palm was face up. Edward bent as still looking in my eyes he lightly kissed my wrist, right on top of my pulsing vein. This time the fluttery feeling was more intense. His lips still on my wrist he met my eyes and I felt a shiver of desire pass through me.

Edward chuckled softly and releasing my hand he turned and sat on his couch, patting the space beside him and inviting me to take a seat. I quickly broke out of my trance, taking deep breaths and regaining my composure- struggling to contain my emotions as not to allow anyone into my thoughts or feelings about Edward's sudden actions.

Still slightly dazed I moved towards the love-seat and sat down beside Edward. From downstairs I heard a cluster of loud giggles and shook my head; _oh Alice. _**(Oh Marsha!- Brady Bunch anyone?!)**

"You like Debussy?" he asks.

"Yes. His work is quite unique." Surprisingly I managed to get through the whole sentence without my voice cracking once.

"indeed." He nodded looking thoughtful. "I've heard a lot about you Bella."

"Really?" _you know that miracle sentence before? yeah, I just stuffed it…_

"yes." He smiled softly. "I also know you enjoy the sunlight and warmth, so why forks?"

"It's a long story."

He leaned forward and put his head beside my ear; "I have all the time in the world…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Edward…I love you! **

**So did u like it? I know it's short but I really wanted to update- for your sake.**

**Ok so here's the deal. If I don't get at least 90 review for tis chapter, I'm not updating and even if I do no Edward and Bella moment are involved so take your pick…I'm EVIL!!**

**;) R& R- Krissy.**

**Riddle: You love me very much (not very hard- i couldnt b bothered finding a riddle...)**


	10. Two people Two stories One love?

**Hey to all.**

**I own nothing. All things twilight belong to –the genius-Stephenie Meyer.**

**And I am SO SORRY **

**Thank you so much to all of you who DID review…I GOT MY 90 AND IM SO HAPPY- I LOVE U GUYS! Well actually I got 92 so I love u guys even more!!**

**The riddle I gave you at the end of chapter 9 was a dwarf riddle- pretend I never asked u it, I was just having a lazy moment…there will be a real riddle at the end of THIS chapie.**

**I hope you enjoy it…I've been really bust with home work so I haven't been able to update but I tried my best on this chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 10: Two people. Two stories. One… _love_

_RECAP_: _He leaned forward and put his mouth beside my ear; "I have all the time in the world…"_

I sighed. I guess if I didn't tell him now I was going to have to do it later; might as well get it over with.

"It started when I was eleven years of age. My mother father and I lived in Forks as _'one big happy family!' _everything was going fine; we had a house, enough money to live on and the greatest gift of all-Love But that rapidly changed. "I looked up at him and he caught my eye. His expression was sad and humble as he nodded for me to continue.

"The fights would start off small;- just little arguments over nothing important. But day by day they would get worse, more heated and…and complicated. Until that dreaded day came."

My eyes were filling up with tears and I closed my lids trying to calm my emotions. I took a few soothing breaths and tried to contain my feelings. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the angel in front of me. He looked like he wanted to reach out to me but couldn't, like if he did he would suffer a terrible punishment. I took one more deep breath and continued my story.

"It's so weird; I remember it as if it just happened yesterday. I still have dreams about it too. All the screaming and…the things they said. It was horrible, and I being the helpless child used to be simply sat and watched them from my spot on the couch. My mother, Renee was storming through the house and breaking anything that got in her way. She would constantly be screaming things at Charlie and I could see that with every harsh word she said, my father's heart was slowly breakings. B-but her never g-gave up-" a sob tore through my chest as I struggled to breathe, and no longer being able to hold back my tears, I let them fall freely down my face.

Edward looked like he was struggling, like he was fighting something that I couldn't see. Something _inside _him. His body shook in what I could only identify as anger and when he glanced up at me, his eyes were as black as death. On instinct I flinched away from him. The expression on his face was so similar to that of the mysterious strangers earlier that night- just before he attacked me. Edward raised his hand and for confused second I thought he was going to strike me; but he simply bought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and rubbed his head, taking deep shaky breaths. **(A/N classical Edward huh?)**

i knew he was going to be ok. He _was_ a vampire after all. Much more faster than me and certainly much stronger, but I had never seen anyone look so helpless. It was like something inside him had caved in. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything would be ok…but that could never happen.

"K-keep going." Edward's pleading voice broke me out of my thoughts and I happily obliged to his command, thankful for something to get my mind of Edwards's strange behavior.

"Um, on finding her suitcase Renee had thrown anything she could find in it. She began to make her way to the front door when she was stopped by Charlie. He begged her to stay but Renee wouldn't hear it an she simply turned and walked out the front door. Charlie, of course was right behind her and I not knowing what to do, followed."

I looked up at Edward and found that he had calmed down and was now listening contentedly to my story again. That was really strange- he changed like the wind. i internally shook my self and continued; "my mother got in the car and called my name. Coming out from behind my father I trotted down the garden path, only to stop halfway. Even though I was young, I knew that if I left I would probably never return let alone see my father. I took a look at Charlie. He was standing stunned on the front porch looking vulnerable and sad. As I took a step towards him my mother called my name gain and this time I had no choice but to follow. I moved to Phoenix with Renee and whilst there she met someone. At the end of the day I guess he was a good guy; well dressed, polite, an athlete but due to his sporting commitments we had to travel a lot and I didn't like it…at all. Over the years mum and Phil, the guy, got closer and soon married and not long after did I discover that as his wife mum was expected to go to _every single one _of his games and support him like a good little companion! I stayed home most of the time, getting sick of traveling everywhere. But I could only put up with so much and by the time I turned seventeen I had had enough. I missed my dad more than ever and decided to move back to Forks." I shrugged; "I've been here ver since. And yes, there are times when I miss the sun and especially Renee. But I still talk to my mother over e-mail and my skin is so pale that it's ruined my chances of _ever _getting a tan so really I'm not missing out, and every so often when I look back on my life I realize how truly lucky I am…" **(A/N awwwwwwww! How sweet!) **

"Bella I don't know what to say…"

I smiled softly; "you don't have say anything."

"Well what can I do to help?"

"Nothing." My voice sounded hoarse. "Just you getting me to tell you my story helped. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know it sounds weird, I mean the story wasn't a big load to carry but all the same I feel…I don't know- free? If I can even say that." I shook my head in confusion. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. It might not seem like you helped but, I can tell you now you most definitely did…anyway, what about you. What's you're story? How exactly did you…?"

"…get turned into a pasty daylight hating, blood-sucking vampire?" I was shocked by his choice of words. Slowly I nodded. He smiled slightly and began his story;

"I was born In Chicago in 1901 and in the summer of 1918 when I was seventeen years of age the Spanish Influenza hit the town. My entire family was infected with the disease and in a short period of time my father died and my mother and I were on the brink of death. When Carlisle, who was the doctor at the time, came to check on us, my mother with her last breath told him to do whatever he could to save me. As my mother died and I was unconscious Carlisle faked my death and took me to the hospital morgue .From there he then took me away from any civilization and changed me. It took three days for the vampire venom to spread throughout my body and transform me into a vampire. When the change was complete Carlisle and I set out together and soon enough our family began to grow; first came Esme, then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and finally Jasper. Together we moved around the world, interacting with humans and going to school like any normal person, except for the fact that we actually weren't normal. Before long we ended up in Forks and have been living here ever since." **(A/N I tried to make it brief…Bella's one was REALLY long; sorry about that…)**

"Um…wow. That sounds terrible. And you thought I went through a lot?"

He chuckled; "Bella I've experienced things much worse than that through the course of my life and that was only one, but the others are stories for another day. Now I think you need some rest."

"No. I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired, I'm fine."

"Bella." His voice was playful yet forewarning at the same time. "we'll have a lot of time to talk over the next week, but now you must sleep."

Suddenly he stood and picked me up bridal style maneuvering me to his bed. The unexpected action startled me and it also appeared to have startled him for a moment but we quickly got over it. He tucked me snugly under the covers and then leaned over me. For the second time that night my head filled with his scent and I felt dizzy. I just wanted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and bring him forward to kiss me. I wanted to feel his marble lips against mine and- _Bella what are you thinking? You just met this boy! You can't possibly like him…_

As I began to fall asleep I barely noticed Edward kiss me on the forehead. I heard him whisper words that sounded an awful lot like "Good night my angel." But I was just imagining things... right?

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**There u have it- chapter 10! **

**I know it was boring…Deal with it! **

**The next chapter will be Edward's point of view as he watches Bella sleep, and yes it **_**will **_**contain some romantic thoughts that I know we all love…**

**Please review…I'm really confused. I seriously don't know what people TRULY think about this story and I really want to know- and I'm not just saying that because I want more reviews…please R&R and let me know what u Think about both the chapter and the story as a whole…**

**Much love**

**RIDDLE: when asked who a certain photograph was of, the owner replied; "I have neither sister nor bother, but my mother's daughter is that man's mother". Who was in the photograph?**

**HINT: don't think too hard. Read the poem and close you're eyes- you'll get it sooner or later. A CHOCOLAT FOR ANYONE WHO GETS IT RIGHT!**

**And if it helps, I got it right on the first go…;)**


	11. My Angel

**Thanks for all you're fantastic reviews! **

**PEOPLE WHO GOT THE RIDDLE RIGHT:**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**

**EdwardlovesErica**

**Edowen**

**X-MisS-BaiN-X**

**ireadbooks135**

**Padfootrules3**

**musicormisery4105**

**You guys were great! That riddle was particularly confusing. The answer was the owner's son…;)**

Chapter 11: My Angel:

EDWARD'S POV:I laid her softly on my bed and leaning over her, tucked her snugly underneath the covers. I looked down at her peaceful form. I suddenly had an intense desire to reach down and touch her full, red lips with mine… _NO! _That would be much too dangerous. Just me being in the same room as her was hazardous enough. I knew the beast within me wanted to do anything but comfort her. My mouth was pooling with venom but somehow I managed to control the rearing beast inside.

Within minutes she was asleep and I quietly leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly; "Goodnight my angel" I whispered. **(A/N a special thank you to deaths daughter who helped me with the above paragraphs…I appreciate it! D)**

For a moment I considered lying next to her, but thought better of it and headed towards my black leather couch, where I sat and watched her sleep.

She truly was beautiful. Her long brown locks gathered around her head on the pillow and a light flush tinged her pale skin. I watched as a small smile played on her luscious red lips while she slumbered. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep.

The unexpected movement disturbed the air and carried a fresh wave of her scent over towards me. It took all the strength I had not to jump up and attack her right there and then whilst she was asleep. I could feel the monster inside threatening to attack and my throat burned with prolonged thirst, but somehow I managed to hold on. I knew that a majority of my conscious only thirsted for her blood because of mind control, **(A/N sorry if that doesn't make sense- it just means that he knows that one of the reasons he thirsts for her blood is because his mind is being controlled my his 'master'.) **but I couldn't fight down feeling that the other half of my mentality was indeed just my natural instinct. ..But I didn't want to hurt this girl.

Ever since the day I first saw her 12 years ago **(A/N Bella's 17)** I knew she was special and was made to be more than anyone thought possible. I also knew that once I helped her I had to erase all memory of me- but I didn't count on seeing her again 12 years later. I just hope she hasn't recognized who I am.

There's still one more thing I remember from all those years ago…I was never able to read her mind. I still can't read her thoughts now and it angers me. I never used to know why my power didn't work on her and I still don't. I simply hope that in time I will be able to find out why.

She stirred again and mumbled something incoherent. I clenched my teeth but a low growl still escaped my chest. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash through me.

_Stay calm Edward- you can't hurt her. _I heard Jaspers voice inside my head and made a silent note to thank him later.

I turned back towards Bella. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took and I concentrated on the soothing sound of her hearts gentle beating.

How I longed to be human again. To be able to go out in the sunlight unafraid of being seen. To be able to dwell with other humans, not having to worry about my continuous blood lust… to be able to fall in love… **(A/N **_**sob-**_**so sad.)**

Bella was…least to say dear to me. I don't know her too well, and yet I have all these confusing emotions towards her. But nothing could happen between us- it's dangerous and forbidden.

And yet many say that the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Maybe I'm willing to take the risk of forming a relationship? Could I possibly be more than a friend to her?

I'll have to wait and see…but no matter what happens she will always be an angel.

_My_ angel. Bella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There you go!**

**I'm sorry it's short but it is REALLY hard writing Edward's POV- especially with all his 'mixed emotions' so to speak…;)**

**I'm sorry its taken so long to update but I have been SO busy with school- u have not idea! **

**Please review and here's your next riddle****: a lorry attempted to drive under a low bridge but got caught underneath it. People stopped and tried to help the driver free the vehicle, but they couldn't push it either forwards of backwards- how did they eventually free his vehicle?**


	12. Family

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately- I've been on school camp and then school and Easter; I've been packed

**Sorry I haven't been able to update lately- I've been on school camp and then school and Easter; I've been packed!**

**BTW- I was lying in bed a couple of days ago and then BAM!- I had an epiphany…not really, but I did get the most fantastic idea for a fanfic. It's called ever after and the preview of it will be at the end of this chapie.**

**Here's chapter 12- enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 12: Family

I woke up to the sound of a booming laugh and opened my eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar room.

I sat up slightly and noticed that I had been lying on a fairly large bed and dazed I briefly looked around the room.

I felt someone's gaze on me and when I turned my plain brown eyes found a pair of gleaming gold ones.

Suddenly all the events from last night came rushing back to me and I felt an unexpected wave of dizziness. I collapsed back down on the bed with a small gasp.

The ball.

The stranger.

The attack.

Edward.

It all happened, it was all real. When I first woke up I thought it had only been a dream, but now I realize I was simply trying to cheat myself into thinking that everything was ok and that I _wasn't _in any danger.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward's concerned face.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh, y-yeah." I stuttered; "just a little dizzy is all."

"Are you sure? I'm more than happy to go get Carlisle."

I had lowered my head back down onto the Bed and I now lifted it up again to look him in the eye.

I made sure I had eye contact with him and said in the most stable voice I could; "Edward, I'm fine- really. I don't need anyone's help."

His eyes bore into mine as he seemed to consider whether I was well enough to go without a doctor's aid.

Finally he sighed and taking him hand off my shoulder Edward slid his arm around my waist to help me off the bed.

I threw him a questioning glance and he chuckled lightly; "the human might not need sleep _or _a doctor but she does need to eat."

I pulled myself roughly out of his grasp and shaking my head I turned to face him; "Edward I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself- you DO NOT have to baby me…besides, I'm not hungry."

He looked stung by my words however his features lightened when he heard my hungry stomach growl for food.

_Huh. If I thought I used to be bad a lying, I just got worse…_

Ignoring my glare Edward took my hand and led me out his door.

Before I knew it we had reached the bottom of the staircase and the whole Cullen family, who was seated in the lounge room, turned to face us.

I heard a voice hiss; "you woke her up you big fool." Followed by a loud thump. I turned towards the sound and found Emmett rubbing his forearm whilst grumbling incoherently.

Next to him was an upset looking Alice's who had her arms folded across her chest and a very cute pout on her face.

It took all my strength not to laugh out loud and all the same I still had to hide my smile with my hand.

Edward, who was still holding my hand guided me towards one of the love seats and softly pushed me down into a sitting position on the cushioned surface.

He then gently released my hand and moved to sit on the couch farthest away from me on the other side of the room.

I was confused as to why he had suddenly put such a large amount of space between us and when I glanced in Alice's direction she was no longer pouting, but instead was smiling so hard that I though her jaw was about to break.

She knowingly looked from Edward, to me and back and if possible her smile seemed to grow. Out of the corner of my eye I looked in Edwards's direction but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he seemed to be thoroughly interested in the floor. I noticed that his fists were clenched and his breathing ragged.

His sudden mood swings were beginning to get to me. I didn't understand how Edward and only Edward would act weirdly around me but everyone else would seem fine.

I mean, I hadn't even met this boy until not even a day ago and now that I know him- he's sending me mixed messages.

I felt a wave of calm wash over the room and remembering what Alice had said about the families 'special abilities' I turned towards Jasper and gave him a thankful smile. He nodded and gave me a small smile in return.

"I trust that you slept well?" I heard Esme ask. I turned to face her and saw that she was seated comfortably in Carlisle's arms.

I smiled softly; "Yes it was wonderful."

Suddenly a big boulder fell onto the couch beside me and I jumped back in alarm. However I soon fell forward in a fit of laughter as I realized that my 'boulder' was only Emmett.

"How was Eddie-boy last night? You two get up to anything _interesting?_"

I stopped mid-laugh and looked up at him, just as everyone in the room (Edward and I not included) began to shout various things at Emmett. Also, he earned himself another smack, this time from Rosalie and on the back of hi head.

I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and I had no doubt that I was turning a deep shade of crimson.

Edward's eyes locked with mine and they visibly darkened.

A low rumbling stopped everyone in what they were saying and every person in the room turned their attention to Edward.

He had a murderous glint in his eye and his gaze was locked on…_Emmett? _**(A/N: sorry, I didn't want him to go 4 Bella.)**

Slowly- slowly he got up.

In the blink of an eye both Emmett and Edward were wrestling on the lounge room floor.

A loud crash signaled that they had broken Esme's coffee table and their mother let out an anguished cry.

They were moving in impossibly fast blurs.

Suddenly Emmett jumped onto the seat beside me (not for the first time that morning) and just as Edward came rushing towards him he jumped over the back of the couch.

Edward's arm hooked with mine and the lounge fell back under our weight.

We both lay on the floor, Edward on top of me and our legs entangled.

He cautiously lifted his head from the crook of my neck and looked into my eyes. His gorgeous golden eyes seemed to burn a hole in mine and I was sure I was blushing.

Unexpected his hand moved up to my face and he softly cradled my cheek. His hand was _ice cold- _another thing I've noticed all the Cullen's have in common.

Edward closed his eye and took deep, slow breaths. **(A/N for those of you who haven't figured it out; Edward testing himself…AGAIN. =D)**

Finally he smiled slightly and opened his eyes.

"Bella…" he murmured.

Suddenly I heard a sharp irritated sigh come from behind me and I turned towards the sound.

I saw Rosalie standing at the bottom of the staircase, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked at us.

She sighed again and shifted her weight; "look, when you two love birds are done, Esme's preparing breakfast in the kitchen for Bella." With that said she turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs- no doubt keen to get back to Emmett.

I briefly scanned the room only to find that it was completely empty besides Edward and I. the Cullen's had all left to do their separate things leaving us in here together…I hadn't even noticed them leave.

I glanced back up at Edward and his beauty caught me by surprise. He really was the most handsome boy- no man I had ever seen.

"We should probably go see Esme." He whispered.

I nodded and tried to sit up; "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Uh- I can't exactly stand up when you're on top of me…" I let myself trail off, waiting for his response.

"Oh, of course, I- uh- look Bella- I'm…" he sat up and ran a frustrated hand though his already tousled bronze hair.

He was interesting to watch when he was flustered. Edward was usually so calm and composed that when he became confused it was like I was watching a completely different person. **(A/N I personally find it really hard to imagine a disorientated Edward, don't you?)**

I lay a soft hand on his shoulder and he instantly stopped talking **(A/N babbling more like). **He looked down at my hand, up at me and then sighed.

In one fluid motion he was on his feet and was helping me to stand. I came up with such force that I fell forward slightly and I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself.

He looked down at my hands and I gasped slightly, pulling them away from his body.

He flashed me a crooked grin and holding my hand I his, led me to the kitchen where the mouthwatering smell of hot pancakes wafted towards me.

When we entered the kitchen we found Esme standing behind the stove flipping pancakes.

"Oh, Esme please let me cook them!" I exclaimed.

She turned to me with a startled expression on her face; "Bella dear you will be doing no such thing. Please just sit down and enjoy."

"At least let me-"

But Esme silenced me by placing a plate of hot blueberry pancakes in front of me. They had maple syrup drizzled over the top and looked absolutely delicious.

Up until now I hadn't realized how hungry I was… Up until now I didn't no I could eat pancakes so fast!

I dropped my fork onto my now empty plate and began to down the glass of milk that Esme had just placed in front of me.

"Slow down Bella! You're going to give yourself a stomach ache!" I looked up at Esme and found the whole Cullen family standing behind her, laughing.

I smiled softly.

All my life I have never been part of a real family. A family who did things for each other, a family who went places together and- and shared jokes.

But now looking up at the seven people in front of me, I realize that they are my family. And even though it took me a while to find them, it didn't take me too long to fit in.

_It looks like my life is going in the right direction after all…_

**GROUP AWWW!**

**Even though it took me a while to do it, I must say this chapter was very fun to write! **

**HERE'S THE PREVIEW FOR 'EVER AFTER':**

_Once upon a time…_

A modern young woman of the 16th century, Isabella Marie Swan is as independent and wise as she is beautiful and kind.

But her life has never been the same since her father died. He suffered from an unexpected heart attack and died before her very young 11 year old eyes.

Now she is eighteen and for 7 years her life has been the same; wake up at the roosters crow, do the washing, prepare breakfast; all this for the step-mother who has treated her as nothing more than a mere slave.

Anywhere she goes she is looked upon with disgust and the only thing she has to hold on to is the memory of her father.

However, against remarkable odds, she stands up to her scheming step-mother and works miracles on the lives of everyone around her, including the crown prince of France; Edward Masen.

**I know it sounds bad but I have fantastic ideas for it. It is basically a modern type re- do of the Cinderella story.**

**Please Review, I really want to no what you think of it- I need your help!**

**Love and Light,**

**Krissy**


	13. THIS CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!

GUESS WHAT

**GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE NO HOMEWORK (for once) SO IM CUURENTLY SITTING IN MY SCHOOL LIBRARY TYPING THIS….****FOR YOU!**

**And I have spent half the weekend writing it too.**

**Thanks to the people who sent in reviews and told me what they thought of 'EVER AFTER'. **

**Also, a special thank you to Karen for all her help with his chapter.**

**This chapter is set the following day after chapter 12.**

Chapter 13: COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?

I groaned in frustration as I made another attempt to wrestle into the small purple dress Alice had handed me. Item number seven of god knows how many others.

Today was Sunday and somehow Alice, Rosalie and Esme had dragged me out of the house for some torture time. Well, not literally but to me _shopping _was just as bad. What had they called it? Oh yeah- 'a girl's day out'…ugh!

Yesterday after breakfast and the other _exciting _events of the morning, the Cullen's and I settled down for a day of laughter, family, fun and madness (courtesy of Emmett).

I had spent the _entire _day in my pajamas. I couldn't remember the last time I did that. I don't even think I've done it before, and I hate to it admit it but…it was great!

The only downside was Edward. For most of the day he disappeared for hours on end and when he did return he would simply sit out of any activities we did and try to stay as far away from me as possible. Also, he would constantly be looking at me as if I held the answer to something, and he needed to know what it was.

Whenever I questioned one of the Cullen's about his sudden disappearances they would simply shake their heads and turn away, refusing to answer my question. I couldn't help but think that they were keeping something from me…

Finally I managed to get the dress on but the zipper was out of reach. Damn!

I walked out of the dressing room and straight towards Alice who wordlessly spun me around and did up the zipper.

I turned around to face her again, smoothing out the creases in the material.

"cute." She mused.

"Ugh, are you kidding me? That does nothing for her figure." I heard Rosalie's sharp voice come from behind Alice and saw her approaching us, Esme behind her.

"Esme?" they asked at the same time.

Their 'mother' smiled softly; "I think Bella should decide."

Returning her smile I turned my back towards them and looked at my reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

I didn't like it at all. I was extremely self conscious. The dress was purple and was pinched into ruffles around my chest and from my waist down. It had a satin belt just bellow my bust line and another satin band that went around my neck. The dress wasn't too short, it stopped just bellow my knee but what made me uncomfortable was the neckline. I felt claustrophobic, like I couldn't breathe properly, it felt like I was being strangled; and yes even though the dress _was _cute Rosalie was right- it did nothing for me. **(A/N picture in profile)**

_Oh god._ I thought. _I'm starting to sound like them- fashion crazy and bittersweet…they're manipulating me!_

"I-'I began but Alice cut me off.

"-Actually I don't like it anymore. Bella take it of. Try this on."

I turned around just as she threw a white piece of fabric at me. Clumsily I caught it and turned face her but she was already pushing me into the dressing room.

"Alice- wai- I-hey!" she had closed the door in my face leaving me with nothing to do but try on yet _another _dress.

Angrily I pulled of the outfit and I could swear I heard something tear, but ignoring it I slipped into the dress Alice had handed me and before exiting the dressing room, turned to face the mirror.

It was perfect. It was plain white, sleeveless and had a thick, black satin belt that wrapped around my torso and tied on the side in a bow. Again, the material around my chest was gathered and the dress ended in flowing waves just below my knee. Simple.

Cautiously I walked out of the room.

Alice who was talking to Esme turned and looked at me. She began to squeal in delight- jumping up and down and clapping her hands; "yes! This. Is the one! Rosalie come her…now!"

A confused looking Rosalie rounded the corner with a bunch of different colored dresses in her hands. When she saw me her usual blank face split into a huge grin and she dropped what she was holding and ran over towards me.

She spun me around so forcefully that I lost my balance and fell back onto the floor and unfortunately no one was there to catch me.

"Ouch…" I grumbled rubbing my back side.

"Bella get off the floor before you crease the dress!" Alice exclaimed.

I shot her daggers but she didn't seem to notice. She was having one of her 'visions'…_god it felt weird saying that. _

When she broke out of her trance she started to squeal…and jump…and clap her hands…oh when was this nightmare going to end?!

I had been keeping count. Over the past two hours she has done that dance thing 6 times.

"What now?" I muttered angrily, getting up off the floor. "A shoe sale?"

She turned to me her face alight with joy; "uh-huh!" she said still clapping her hands and bobbing slightly. She turned back to Rosalie; "and _you_ Rosalie Hale are coming with _me_!" She grabbed her by the hand and hauled her out the door so fast that by the time I blinked they were gone.

"typical." I mumbled.

"Oh well, girls will be girls." The gentle voice startled me and I twisted around to see a smiling Esme- I had completely forgotten she was here! She seemed to notice my gaze and when she caught my eye her smile widened; "Bella, you really do look beautiful in that dress." She said softly.

"Thank you." I replied. "So I gather we're buying it then?"

"Yes. Go and get change and I'll pay for it."

"What?!" her offer troubled me. "No- please Esme you don't have to pay I can"

But like Alice she cut me off. You know what they say- _like mother like daughter. _**(A/N yeah, I know it's meant to be 'like father like son' but I twisted it…clever huh? P)**

"- Bella don't be silly. It's the least I could do. All these years you have kept Alice company and even when she told you about our…secret you still accepted her and now you accept our family. I haven't known you properly for long Bella but you already feel like a daughter to me."

I was awe struck but somehow I managed to get out; "Thank you Esme."

She nodded and I took that as a queue to get out of there, so I did. I spun on my heel and ran into the dressing room as fast as I could before I burst into tears of joy.

Slowly I pulled off the dress and got changed into my own clothes again. I walked out of the dressing room, handed Esme the dress and followed her up to the check out. While I waited for her to pay I reflected on what she had said to me.

Never in my life has someone said something to me that was so heartfelt. And I know this may seem a little selfish but for once I had wanted it to be about me. For people to look up to _me_. For them to care for _me_. And now little by little it was finally happening.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When Alice and Rosalie crashed though the Cullen's front door both Emmett and Jasper jumped up to greet them. Even Carlisle rose to give Esme a sweet peck on the cheek.

I on the other hand was left to stand awkwardly beside the piano watching everybody.

Unexpected, I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and spun to see Edward standing behind me. I was so used to not seeing him anywhere that it felt weird to suddenly see him after a day of what seemed like a game of 'avoid Bella.'

"So, how was your 'girl day'?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

"It was…interesting." I replied.

"Bella I was just wondering if-"he started but Alice being Alice interrupted.

"Bella time to get ready!"

I turned toward her; "Get ready for what?" I asked.

"Well tonight of course." She responded, coming towards me. She smiled at Edward and began to pull me up the stairs.

"Whoa. Hold up there girl- tonight?" I pulled my arm away from her and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. Tonight." She was starting to get irritated; "we're all going out to dinner…_together_." She dumbed it out for me.

"Yeah thanks, _mom. _I think I get the concept now." I replied with a sarcastic remark which earned me one of Alice's famous tongue pokes. I shook my head and chuckled, following her up the stairs.

Before I knew what was going on she had led me into her room and locked the door behind her. I looked up at her horror struck and saw both her and Rosalie coming towards me- a hair drier in each of their hands.

My eyes, if possible, widened even more and just as I opened my mouth to scream the girls pushed me into a chair they had set up and put on the hair driers. The loud sounds drowned out anything I tried to say but I distinctly heard Rosalie over the hum of the machine; "Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Please behave unless-"

"-unless you want to be strapped down!" Alice finished off cheerfully.

After that I shut up and sat there patiently however even the slightest tug on my head set me on edge and I had to restrain myself from screaming out.

Sound dramatic? Well as I said- to me its pure torture…

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Done." I heard Rosalie sigh.

Finally, after what? Two hours? They were finished. Over the past 120 minutes they had been doing my hair, make-up, getting me into my clothes, touching up my make-up, re-doing my hair, making sure my dress had no creases in it…need I say more? And I being the best friend I was sat quietly through it _all._ Not yelling or chucking a tantrum- I know, it doesn't sound like the same Bella does it?

"About time!" I said. I jumped up and ran over towards the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

The person looking back at me was a complete stranger. She was wearing the same white dress that _I_ had bought earlier that day but she wasn't me. She couldn't be, she looked too…I don't know. Different.

The white dress seemed to hug her curves better than it did mine earlier in the mall. The white material contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and made her look like she was glowing. Her hair was up; pinned back loosely off her face and gave everyone a perfect view of her big brown eyes and her luscious full lips. Her make- up was just right. A soft shiny gloss on her lips and a light shade of brown eye shadow framed her eyes. Her jewelry was simple-beaded black ear rings and a thin beaded bracelet around her wrist. Her shoes were tall and were made of clear plastic at the base. They tied across the top of her foot and around her ankle in thick black ribbon. Accompanied with her outfit was a plain black trench coat. All in all she looked…beautiful? **(A/N picture of the whole outfit in profile- jewelry, hair, make-up dress…u get the point.) **

Surely this girl wasn't me? I moved my hand and she moved with me. I smiled and she smiled back.

Slowly I turned to face Alice and Rosalie shaking my head in incredulity; "A-Are you sure this is me?" I know it sounded stupid but I looked nothing like myself.

Alice threw her head back and laughed. Even Rosalie chimed in- their laughter sounding like a chorus of bells.

"Of course it's you Bella. Who else would it be?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I replied sheepishly "It's just..." I let myself trail off shaking my head.

"Girls! Pictures before we leave." Esme's voice traveled up to us from downstairs.

"Pictures?" I asked in disbelief. "Can this get any worse?!"

Taking my arm once more Alice lead me out the door; "Be careful what you say Bella. You may just jinx yourself." She said.

"Yeah, sure. You'll jinx yourself blah, blah, blah. Well I'm sorry to brake it too you Alice but-" I instantly stopped mumbling to myself when I noticed that we had reached the bottom of the staircase and that Alice had let go of my arm to go talk to Jasper. Also, Edward was starring at me from across the room where he was leaning on his piano.

Slowly he straightened himself and began to walk towards me. When he reached me he took my hand in his and kissed it tenderly, never moving his eyes from my face. I'm sure I was blushing.

He straightened and I took note of what he was wearing; A black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Black jeans and leather shoes. We were matching. **(A/N outfit in profile)** I looked over at Alice and found her looking at us, a huge smile plastered on her face. I shot her an accusing look and she simply shook her head and turned back to jasper.

It was then that I noticed what _Alice_ was wearing. And Rosalie.

Alice was in a plain black halter neck dress that had small white poker dots on it. It ended just above her knee and complimented her small frame well.

Rosalie was in a red balloon dress. The material around her chest was ruffled and underneath her bust line was a thick band of lace liked material. The dress was made of satin and had thin spaghetti straps. It too, like Alice's dress ended just bellow the knee and it complimented Rosalie's pale skin marvelously. **(A/N both dresses in profile.)**

Comparing myself to the Cullen's I was a like a bare canvas that was hung in a room surrounded by a group of amazing, beautiful master pieces. I was nothing. Empty. Invisible. Just plain old Bella.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was husky.

"Yes?" I asked turning to look at him again.

"You…you look amazing." He breathed.

I was caught off guard by his sudden compliment. Not ever in my life has a male complimented me (unless Charlie counted). And even so, it wasn't every day a man called a woman beautiful. I was sure I had already blushed at least three different shades of red.

Did Edward Cullen feel things towards me? Because at this moment in time I was pretty sure I felt emotions towards him …

EPOV

I looked up and saw Alice, Rosalie and Bella descend the stairs. Instantly nothing else mattered but the gorgeous angel in front of me.

Bella looked incredible. The dress she was wearing seemed to be made for her and hugged her curves perfectly. Her heeled shoes made her taller and If I were to stand by her she would almost be eye level with me.

She seemed to be angry about something and I could hear her mumbling incoherently to herself. A light flush brushed her skin making her look even more beautiful.

I stood up straight and advanced towards her. When I reached her I took her small hand in mine and kissed it softly- never losing eye contact with her.

As I straightened she seemed to take in my appearance and then those of the others surrounding us. She appeared to be calculating something and her eye brow was creased slightly and she looked absolutely adorable.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice sounding lower than I intended.

"Yes?" she asked turning to face me again.

"You…you look amazing." I murmured. There I said it, now she knew.

Looking up at her she looked utterly awestruck and her face turned a bright red.

Slowly I reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. Her eyes rose to meet mine and she looked confused and happy at the same time.

I felt a sudden surge of emotion towards this girl and I didn't know what it was. I looked down at her lips and she looked down at mine. Slowly we began to lean into each other and just when our lips were about to touch Emmett's booming voice interrupted; "photo time!" **(A/N sorry guys- not quite yet…soon but)**

Bella and I jumped apart. I had completely forgotten that the rest of the family was there and we turned to face them, huddling in for a group photo.

Ever time we had some kind of outing Esme liked to take photos. our family wasn't usually together at the same time. I spent most of my time at college and Emmett and Rosalie frequently went on vacations. So when we _were _together as a group Esme took out the camera and took some photo. She would then develop them and we'd all get a copy of them.

We all huddled together and Esme set the timer on the camera, the flash went off and then the couples prepared for _their_ photos.

When everyone had had their photos taken Esme called Bella and I forward. I was sure Bella felt just as uncomfortable as I did.

We awkwardly stood next to each other waiting for the picture to be taken.

"No. you can't take a picture like that. Get in closer." I heard Alice's perky voice come somewhere from behind Esme.

Cautiously I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and I felt her lean into me slightly. Then we heard a loud _click _and knew that the photo had been taken.

As we walked out t our cars I hear Bella ask; "do you show up in photos?"

I chuckled lightly; "Yes. Unless one of us has an unknown power to turn invisible."

"ok." She said and sped up her pace to catch up to Alice.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA'S POV:

When we entered the restaurant I had gasped with awe. It was very fancy and looked extremely expensive. Also, knowing that the Cullen's didn't eat proper food I felt uncomfortable knowing that the money they would be spending tonight would be for me.

Not long after we entered the restaurant our waiter arrived to show us to our table. I looked up only to notice that our server was no other than Mike Newton. _I knew this was going to get worse. _I thought.

We had reached our table and he carefully lay down menu's on the bench top. Up until now he hadn't noticed me. Maybe if I hide behind Edward he wouldn't see-

"Bella?" I heard mike call my name and instantly looked up. Hey, I can't help it! It's a reflex.

"Wow. Bella you look…wow." he sighed.

"Uh, hi Mike." I said.

"hey." He said absent mindedly. "Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Sorry Mike I can't. I'm really busy with school work" I said hoping shake him off.

"Ok then Maybe another time." He smiled slightly, turned and began walking away.

This boy just didn't take a hint. Time and time again I had said no to him and time and time again he had come back and asked me out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glaring at Mike but I ignored it. He couldn't possibly be protecting me or anything. I mean it wasn't like I was his girlfriend.

When we were all seated Alice turned to me; "That boy just doesn't take a hint does he?" she asked.

I giggled; "My thoughts exactly."

Suddenly a blonde woman of about 24 showed up beside or table and asked for our orders. Everyone in the Cullen family turned to look at me.

I hadn't even glanced at the menu. Quickly picking it up I ordered the first thing I saw; "Uh, I'll have the Chicken and Mushroom Risotto please."

"Sure, drink?"

"Um, just a coke please."

"Ok" she said in an overly sweet voice. She turned to Edward and battered her eyelashes at him; "And what will you be having?" she asked.

"Nothing thank you I'm fine." He said.

"Ok, just call me if you want anything." She leaned over the able and placed a small piece of paper on the table in front of Edward. With that said she turned and walked away, swaying her hips way too much I might add, with out even a backward glance at the rest of the Cullen's.

The rest of the Cullen family broke into conversation and I turned to Edward.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle people." I murmured.

He quirked one of his eye brows at me and leaning forward he whispered in my ear; "Do I dazzle you?"

I could feel his cool breath on my bare neck and I could smell his sweet smell.

He leaned back to look me in the eye and I smiled softly; "Frequently."

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Bella dear you have just given me the advantage over you."

"Oh?"

He simply shook his head and winked at me. Utterly confused I turned to look out the window and was I saw caught me off guard and I screamed slightly.

A pair of glowing crimson eyes were looking back at me. Through the darkness of the night I could just make out the hazy outline of a smiling woman.

Instantly I excused my self and rushed into the bathroom. I began to hyperventilate.

"oh god. Not here. Not now." I was murmuring to myself.

"Bella?" the voice startled me and I turned to face…Rosalie? She was the last person I expected to come to my aid.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"The- the eyes. I saw them two days ago and now I- who is she? What does she want? Edward. the ball. Eyes. Scared, so scared."

"shhh Bella, calm down." I felt her arms wrap around me as she pulled me in for a friendly hug.

As my breathing slowed she pulled away from me and wiped my cheek with her thum; "Oh look you've wrecked you make-up."

I didn't even realize I had been crying.

"Bella try again. what's wrong."

I took a deep breath; "Just now I saw a pair of scary red eyes. Two days ago before the ball I saw them and then something bad happened. I can't help but think someone's after me and something bad is going to happen _tonight."_

Rosalie looked like some one had just slapped her across the face; "Bella are you sure? You're absolutely positive you saw those eyes just then?"

"y-yes." I stuttered.

"Oh god." She turned on her heel and exited the bathroom.

"Rosalie?" I called after her.

From outside I heard a loud crash and panicked yelling, and then the lights went out.

_It just got worse. _I thought. _What now?_

XxXxXxXxXxXX

**Ohhhh cliffy!**

**There you have it…I loved writing that chapter, it was too much fun. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please please please review! **

**Here's your riddle: ****a lorry attempted to drive under a low bridge but got caught underneath it. People stopped and tried to help the driver free the vehicle, but they couldn't push it either forwards of backwards- how did they eventually free his vehicle?**

**Krissy**


	14. This is just the begining

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! - I'm glad u all liked that chapter so much…I tried to make it as interesting as possible and as I said I absolutely loved writing it and truthfully I don't know why! ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO KATIE. I KNOW IT WAS A FEW DAYS AGO NOW, BUT ALL THE SAME I HOPE U FEEL BETTER SOON…AND I HOPE THIS BRIGHTENS UR MOOD. ALSO, REMEMBER TO ALWAYS HOLD YOUR HEAD HIGH AND ALWAYS KEEP ON SMILING. D**

**Also, the name of this chapter has a double meaning. A cookie to anyone who can tell me both definitions. (They're pretty obvious. read to find out what they are…)**

**Here's chapter 14…**

Chapter 14: This is just the beginning.

_RECAP: "Rosalie?" I called after her._

_From outside I heard a loud crash and panicked yelling, and then the lights went out._

_It just got worse. I thought. What now?_

It was pitch black- I couldn't see a thing.

Slowly I took a cautious step forward, spreading my arms out in front of me as I tried to find the way out.

"Rose?" I called quietly. My voice sounded small and scared. I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me.

Finally I found the exit door and pushed it open but it stopped when it was only six inches off the door frame. Eager to get out of the bathroom as soon as I could I squeezed my body in to the tight crevice and somehow out the other side.

It was just as dark out side the bathroom as it was inside. I could faintly see the outline of tables and chairs but nothing more. Everyone seemed to have fled out of the restaurant in a hurry as the furniture and eating tools were scattered everywhere; chairs upside down and expensive porcelain plates shattered on the dance floor.

As I looked back I saw a pile of upturned tables and chairs in front of the bathroom door, stopping it from opening all the way.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move but when I turned it was gone.

_It must have been my imagination._ I thought. _But all the same this is just getting creepier by the second. _

"Hello?" I called, but my voice seemed to disappear into the shadows. I shifted my weight and walked forwards to examine a table. On its surface was a carving that looked like someone had dragged their nails down a black board. Also, I noticed a small white hand bag lay on the floor beside the table. It looked… familiar. Warily I picked it up and turned it over in my hands. The purse was black and was made of both leather and velour. In the centre was a big silver buckle and scattered on the edges of the bag were smaller silver clasps finished off with some white stitching. with further examination I realized that this bag was the one Alice had been holding. **(A/N picture of the bag in my profile)** What's more, I soon realized to my horror that the table with the finger nail marks on them was the one that the Cullen's had been seated at.

"Oh God." I whispered.

Still holding Alice's hand bag I turned around to face the dance floor and I saw something I didn't see there earlier. Another table, but this one was placed upright and was directly in the centre of the dancing area.

I walked towards it and noticed a white piece of folded paper on the top of it. Slowly I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a message. A message that had been written to _me._

**Bella,**

**Take this as a warning, for this is just the beginning…**

A chill ran down my spine as if someone had run their fingers down my back. Again I began to hyperventilate; now I was really scared.

If I thought I was in danger before, my thoughts just got confirmed.

I took in a deep breath through my nose;"this can't be happening. This _isn't _happening." I closed my eyes as I muttered quietly to myself.

I swiftly opened my eyes and turned on my heel, rushing towards the exit door.

Breathing hard I pulled at the door and surprisingly it opened with ease- it hadn't been locked.

In a flurry of skirts I ran out of the door but just when I was almost a meter away from the front of the restaurant I felt something catch hold of my dress and i heard a quiet _click._

Cautiously I turned, and let out a sigh of relief when I realized that my dress had simply gotten caught in the path of the closing door and was now wedged between the door frame and entrance way.

I pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. I pushed again…nothing, not even a millimeter of movement. In a frenzy I began to pull at the material trying to free myself, when suddenly something occurred to me and I froze in my actions.

The click I heard? That must have been the door being locked. But a door can't lock itself, someone has to lock a door and _I_ most certainly didn't. I wasn't alone…someone had planned for this to happen.

I repressed a frightened sob and gave one last tug at my dress and this time it came loose. Well not exactly, it ripped and I knew when Alice saw it she'd kill me, but right now I had other things to worry about.

I turned around but did so too fast and like the klutz I am, tripped.

I pushed myself into a sitting positions and not being able to fight them back anymore I let my tears fall freely down my cheeks, off my chin and onto my hands which lay clasped in my lap.

I mildly registered a car pull up next the side walk and two familiar, strong arms wrap around me and pull me into the back seat of the silver Volvo.

I barely noticed someone pull me against their strong chest and begin stroking my hair; whispering that everything was going to be ok.

I cried and cried and no matter how much I willed myself to stop I just couldn't find enough strength to do so. It seemed that with each tear that fell down my cheek also fell my sense of security. Each day I seemed to find myself in a worse situation and I knew that someone was after me, and that that someone would not rest until they had me.

Gradually my crying subsided into loud sobs and then into dry hic-cups. My hands were holding onto someone's shirt and when I looked up I saw Edwards's familiar face.

He wasn't looking at me, no. he was staring out the window. He seemed to be thinking about something and I decided not to interrupt but instead gave him some time to think.

My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips, the straight line of his nose and the sharp angle of his cheekbones. His amber hair fell lightly into his left eye and contrasted amazingly with the soft color of his skin. No matter how many times I looked at him his good looks always caught me by surprise.

"I-I've wrecked your shirt." I muttered.

Startled he looked down at me and when he realized what I had said his serious features softened and he smiled softly; "There's plenty more where that came from." He said quietly.

His hand came up to my cheek and with his thumb he softly wiped away any lingering tears. Unexpected, this fingers softly traced the curve of my lips and came to rest under my chin tilting my head up slightly so I could look him in the eye; "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I thought you had been hurt. When I left the bathroom the restaurant was empty and had been left in a mess…I'm so scared." I whispered the last part, my voice breaking and he gently kissed my forehead before placing my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around me.

I don't know how long we sat there simply cherishing each others company.

"Is it hard for you?" I asked suddenly.

"Is what hard for me?"

"Is it hard for you to spend time with me? For you not to attack me?"

He looked down at me then; "more than you could ever imagine." He answered flatly.

"Then why do you come near me?" I asked trying to pull away from Edward, hoping to make it easier for him, but his strong arms held me in place.

"Because I'm tired of trying to stay _away _from you Bella." He said looking into my eyes.

Abruptly the car stopped and someone opened the back door…Carlisle. I hadn't even noticed someone else had been in the car, let alone had been _driving _the vehicle.

"Bella." He sighed; "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned fatherly voice.

I smiled weakly;" I am now." I said my eyes flicking in Edward's direction.

Carlisle smiled back at me; "That's good to hear." He said offering me his arm to help me out of the car.

"Thank you." I said, closing the car door.

"Your welcome." He said inclining his head.

I took a step forward but stumbled. All the blood had rushed to my head and for a moment I felt I felt woozy. I felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist to steady me.

I looked up at him and he raised his eye brows at me questioningly but I shook my head, dismissing the subject.

As we entered the house I barely had time to look around before a little body came crashing into me with such force that I fell to the floor (not for the first time that night).

"Bella!" Alice squealed; "Oh thank god you're ok!" she paused for a moment; "You are ok? Aren't you?"

I chuckled lightly; "Yes. Tired is all."

I saw her relax slightly; "ok, then you need to rest." She sounded almost breathless; "I've already laid your pajamas out on Edward's bed."

"Ok, thanks." I said shaking my head.

"What?!" she said pouting slightly.

"Nothing." I laughed; "it's just that even in the worst cases you still remain organized."

As I stood up she remained on the floor glaring up at me. I held out my hand for her and she took it as I helped her stand up.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly; "All the same, thank you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to make eye contact.

_One._

_Two._

_Three. _I counted silently in my head.

Her face broke out into a smile and she hugged me; "You're welcome!" She chimed; "Now go and get ready for bed. We have school tomorrow so you need to rest."

"Great." I muttered.

As I walked towards the stairs I looked around me; Rosalie was seated comfortably in Emmett's arms as he whispered something gin her ear which made her smirk in pleasure. Carlisle was seated on a couch beside jasper and they seemed to be talking about something of great importance. Esme was surprisingly no where to be seen and Edward was sitting in an arm chair by himself. He was staring off into space, his eye brow creased slightly. By the looks of it he was thinking about something_. _He sensed my gaze and looked up at me smiling slightly. Suddenly his eyes darted to Alice who was still standing behind me and before I could turn around I heard Alice screech; "your dress!"

I had completely forgotten about the torn material at the back of my dress and as I turned around to face Alice I saw the look of pure horror on her face.

"Alice I it got caught in the door as I was leaving the restaurant. I tried opening the door but it had been locked so I pulled and it…well, it ripped."

"Thanks miss obvious!" she said in an exasperated voice; "I completely failed to notice the fact that the dress had been torn."

"Look Al I'm sorry." I apologized for no reason; "I know you liked the dress- I did too but there was nothing I could do, I wasn't going to _take it off _so instead I-"

"-That's not why I'm upset Bella." She interrupted; "It's just what happened back at the restaurant was no accident and it has become obvious that who ever is after you is not human. But what concerns me is that now they have a piece of your clothing…a piece of your clothing that they can _track _you by."

I took in a sharp breath. You know how when you achieve something great in your life and then it just comes back and hits you in the face? Well, that's what this was like. I felt as though I had climbed a mountain and when I reached the top I was met by the most amazing scenery but then suddenly I fell, and I stumbled down the mountain. I got cut and bruised and when I finally stopped I looked down and I realized I still had a lot of ground to cover before I reached the base of the mountain and that from where I was, things were only going to continue going downhill and I was going to continuously get hurt.

I spoke my thoughts; "Things are only going to get worse aren't they?"

Alice shook her head solemnly: "I don't Bells." She sighed; "You should really get your rest."

I nodded wordlessly and turned walking up the stairs.

I walked into Edwards's room, picked my pajamas up off his bed and walked into the bathroom. I quickly took my clothes off and jumped into the shower letting the hot water wash away my fears and relax my body. I knew come tomorrow I was only going to be scared all over again but it was nice while lasted.

I dried myself and quickly threw on my night clothes. As I re-entered the bedroom I noticed someone sitting on the bed. They turned as I entered and I realized that the person was Esme.

Silently she patted the bed beside her, silently inviting me to join her. I sat on the cushioned surface and crossed my legs underneath me.

For a long moment neither of us said anything but then Esme broke the silence; "He cares for you, you know?

I looked up at her, a confused expression on my face; "Who does?" I asked.

"Edward." For a brief second a small smile crossed her lips but when I looked again it was gone. I had never seen her so serious.

She reached up and in a motherly gesture brushed a strand of hair off my face; "And I know that you care for him too." She breathed.

"Esme I-"

"Just think about it Bella." She said kindly. Then she stood and left the room.

I stayed where I was, just thinking. Soon, off my own accord I turned and crawled under the warm covers.

I fell asleep whilst thought of Edward where whizzing through my mind.

For the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and when I woke the next morning I new exactly how I felt about him and the first thought that came to mind was that; _this was only the beginning._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**There you have it, chapter 14. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'm aiming for at least 140 reviews for this chapter. Its fine if I don't get them all but I'd really like to…**

**I have a surprise for u guy's next chapter so hang in there!**

**Much love,**

**Krissy. **

**P.S.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! NO FIRE…**


	15. Apologies

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the wonderful characters of Twilight, not me, :(**

**Thank you all for wonderful reviews! Also, I got a couple of anonymous reviews which I couldn't reply to so thank you to the people who sent them in too- I appreciate it!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I HAD A LITTLE CONFUSION AS TO WHY THE CULLENS LEFT BELLA ALONE IN THE RESTAURANT AND I'M HOPING TO EXPLAIN THAT DURING THIS CHAPTER. THE EXPLANATION WILL BE FROM ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW. IT'S A LITTLE COMPLICATED (IT TOOK **_**ME**_** A WHILE TO UNDERSTAND IT!!) BUT YOU'LL GE IT IN THE END...**

**I know it's taken ages to update, I've just been so busy at school ECT; as I'm sure many of you would understand. Anyway, I finally got round to it- yay! Enjoy…**

Chapter 15: Apologies

**BELLA'S POV:**

The piercing shriek of a whistle echoed off the gym walls and I grimaced slightly; "Swan, out!" Coach Clapp bellowed at me.

Grumbling slightly I pulled myself painfully of the wooden floor and walked stiffly over to the sideline benches, my arms wrapped protectively around my torso.

It was last period and lucky for me I had gym, which you know I absolutely loved! Not… this period we happened to be playing dodge ball and as usual I was the first person to be sent out.

But hey, it wasn't my fault! I mean, I can't help being bad at any physical activity I participate in. heck, I can't even walk over a flat surface without tripping over my own feet, how do you expect me to play dodge ball?! I'm almost always the first person people target so it's really no surprise that I just suffered a hard blow to my stomach from a dodge ball, now is it?

I threw my body heavily onto the wooden bench and just sat there for a while, absorbed in my own self pity. Waiting for someone else to be sent out but not having any luck I retreated into my own, confused mind.

In only 72 hours I had:

Met Alice's mysterious brother for the first time.

Almost been killed at a local masquerade ball.

Discovered that my childhood friend was a werewolf and my best friend was a vampire (lucky for me they are sworn enemies).

Spent a whole day in my pajamas.

Gone shopping- something I had never _dreamed _of doing unless I wanted a death sentence.

Oh wait, number 6- I _did _receive a death sentence, just not one from Alice. Instead I got one from- well, I'm not too sure who it is exactly.

Confirmed that someone wanted me _dead_ and was watching my every mood.

Wow. I well and truly sound like the luckiest girl in the world, don't you think?

I noticed that words like dead have making frequent appearances on my door step over the past few days and a tiny jolt of fear ran through my body.

Merely days ago I had thought both vampires and werewolves were myth, simply scary stories that are told to scare children when sitting around a campfire, that would then keep them up at night in fear that if they closed their eyes for even a second they would open them again to see a creature of the night leaning over them, ready to attack. But my thoughts had been denied…

Thinking about werewolves made my train of thought shift to Jacob. I had not seen him since Friday, the night of the masquerade and I had not spared him a thought since. I felt horrible. He had been my child hood friend and the night I had seen him after almost 12 years I had left him feeling angry and miserable.

He had tried to _save _my life, and me being my usual stubborn self had gotten angry at him.

I sighed heavily. I knew that I had to go and apologize. I had grown up with Jacob and the last words I had said to him wouldn't exactly be filed under nice.

I'd go and see him after school, I decided.

However I _still _had 20 more minutes of hell to put up with, and it's only Monday- God help me!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking out of the girls change room I hurried down the hall, just as other students began to file out of their classrooms.

Wrapping my scarf around my neck I tried to spot Alice in between all the talkative teens. But my goal soon became harder as I was continuously getting shoved around with the crowd.

I let out a sharp frustrated sigh and giving up, elbowed my way towards the main entrance wanting to escape the crowded hall.

I tightened my scarf and quickly buttoned up my coat before pushing the door open.

A cool breeze greeted me as I stepped outside and it chilled me to the bone.

The weather hadn't changed since this morning.

Dark clouds hung over head and the ground was covered in a sheer layer of snow, meaning I would have to be extra careful when walking to my truck. Snow doesn't go well with the uncoordinated. **(A/N that last line sound familiar?? =P)**

There was a cold, gentle breeze however it had a sharp edge to it. There was no sign of the sun, as usual and it was eerily quiet. It was as if the world had fallen silent in anticipation of something. I couldn't hear anything, not even the harmonic whistling of a bird in its nest. Nothing. I shuddered violently, whether from the cold or fear I did not know.

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see a glum looking Alice shuffle through the school's entrance. Here expression went from grave, to dark humour, to worry and finally to sadness in under a second.

I didn't understand what was wrong. Last night she had been fine (that or she was a really good actress), but this morning her mood had completely changed.

I would talk to her, and when she didn't respond I would turn to see her staring into space with such a calculating expression on her face that I was half expecting _'Do not disturb' _to be tattooed on her forehead.

And every time I tried to catch her eye she would look away.

Through out the whole day she has been continuously thinking about something and when ever I asked her what was on her mind she refused to answer. I think she may be spending too much time with me- she's inherited some of my stubborn attitude.

Something was wrong. And I was going to find out what.

**ALICED POV:**

Bella was on to me, I knew she was.

When she had gotten home last night I made sure not to let my confusion show, but once I had time to reflect over what had happened in the restaurant I only felt worse.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I watched as Bella excused herself from the table and rushed to the bathroom._

_Rosalie looked in the direction that Bella had gone and I heard her mutter an excuse to leave the table. Then she stood and swiftly traced Bella's path with her own and disappeared through the bathroom door. _

_When she was out of sight I turned to Edward with a heavy sigh. But I had barely caught a glimpse of his face before the real world left me and I was plunged into the future. _

_The vision was vivid. I could see every detail, the dust hovering in the air every split end on a human girls head of hair, as if I was actually living the moment, not having a vision of it. _

_I was in the restaurant, sitting at the very table I had been at moment ago._

_Unexpected the lights flickered out. I heard a loud smash come from behind me and a high pitched scream come from somewhere else in the room. _

_A shadow suddenly appeared at the foot of our table and an unusual muffled voice said; "Don't move." _

_It was at that very moment that the vision ended and I was bought back to reality with a small gasp. _

_Instantly I turned to Edward. He needed to know what was going to happen._

_Even though he hadn't known Bella for very long, it had become obvious, to me more than anyone, that he cared for her. We all did._

"_Edward," I started, but I didn't get any further._

_Rosalie had just appeared at the end of our table, her body tense and her face panic stricken._

_That's when the lights went out. _

_However, thanks to our enhanced eyes everything still seemed as clear as day._

_My vision was slowly coming true._

_The lights._

_The Crash._

_The scream._

_The figure._

_As we stood the shadow appeared at the foot of our table._

"_Don't move," I heard the familiar muffled voice from my vision say._

_Bella, I suddenly remembered._

_I pushed past the stranger as fast as I could, wanting to get to Bella. But just when I reached the bathroom door I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist and pull me aggressively back to our table. _

_I was swung around and pulled against someone's chest as a knife was bought to my throat. __**(A/N As you guys probably know the most efficient way to kill a vampire is to rip them limb from limb and burn the remains.) **_

_I began to struggle against the person holding me, my family watching in pure horror unable to help as they too were being restrained in a similar way as I was. _

_It was then that I realized that Edward was no where to be seen._

_Something dawned on me. My head whipped around to look into the face of the person holding me and when I saw who it was my dead heart jumped into my throat. _

"_No…" I whispered, looking up at Edward in terror. "Please, no."_

"_Yes!" a sharp female voice came from behind us._

_We turned and were met by the sight of a wild looking woman. More feline than she was feminine. Her eyes shone like rubies and they matched her hair which was so red and wild that it almost looked like locks of fire._

_Suddenly she ran her nails down the surface of our table and with a loud smash pushed it off its legs and onto its side._

_We distinctly heard the bathroom door begin to open behind us and with a wave of her hand the mysterious woman had us hauled to the far end of the room in the shadows. It was so dark that no human eye would ever be able to see us._

_Bella's small form squeezed through the bathroom doorway and she turned to see what had been blocking the door from opening all the way. I noticed that there was a pile of overturned furniture that had been placed in front of the bathroom door. _

_Bella began to walk across the dance floor looking so small and scared that I just had to do something._

_Again I tried to wriggle out of Edward's grasp but all it did was make him tighten his hold on me. _

"_Make one wrong move and the girl dies." Said the female, smiling slightly. The thought of Bella being killed entertained her- that was obvious enough. _

_Bella's head shot up to look in our direction, sensing something but after a few seconds she dismissed it and turned the other way._

_I watched as Bella walked to our table and found my bag, a hurt look blooming on her face._

_I watched as the wild woman placed a not on top of a table in the middle of the dance floor when Bella's back was turned and then quickly hurried back into the shadows._

_I watched as Bella read the note, hands shaking, her breath coming in short, desperate gasps. _

_I watched as the female __**(A/N Female more like!) **__ordered Edward and Carlisle to go and comfort Bella and I couldn't understand why or how both my brother and father would obey her so willingly._

"_Go comfort her." She purred. "Be yourself- let your real feelings show. I don't want it to seem fake."_

_I watched…and watched, helpless against anything that happened. This was all fun and games for the red head but for us it was much more serious. If we made one wrong move Bella would die. That was all it would take. And I knew from the glint in the woman's eye that she would kill her right away if she had to. That she WANTED to kill her._

_Before long Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were back at home waiting anxiously for Bella's return, absorbed in our own thoughts. _

_Unexpected the wild looking woman appeared in front of us._

"_If you so much as utter a word about tonight to the one you call Bella, than I promise you will experience more pain than you ever have before…I'll be watching." She whispered._

_And then she was gone._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I sighed and pushed the schools front door open.

The worst part was that I remembered every single detail.

The look on Bella's face.

The feeling of helplessness.

Everything. **(A/N I hoped that helped you guys understand why the Cullen's left Bella in the restaurant.) **

What I couldn't understand however, was how Edward could succumb to the woman's power.

All my life I had looked up to him- he was the older brother I never had.

He was strong and smart and never afraid to be himself. Plus he almost always accompanied me on all my shopping trips, never complaining as much as Jazz and Emmett. I smiled softly at that thought.

But now…I knitted my eye brows in confusion.

Now everything I had learnt or believed in felt false.

Is it not amazing how when someone significant in your life changes you seem to change too? Almost like a weather vane that is controlled by the wind. The wind will gently move it to face different angles but once the wind grows stronger and wilder the weather vane will spin in different directions in a confused and tiring frenzy.

I became aware of a figure standing in front of me and a familiar scent lingering in the air. I lifted my head to see no other than Bella gazing at me, her expression full of concern.

"Al?" she asked softly. Cautiously.

I knew I had been acting odd toward her all day but I couldn't bare the possibility of Edward hurting her.

I knew his feelings for her were genuine but under that strange woman's control, who knew what he would do or what he was capable of?

"Hey Bells." I replied trying to look anywhere but at her.

In my peripheral vision I saw her take a step towards me, arms outstretched like she wanted to pull me into a hug, but almost instantly they fell limply to her side.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Sure!" trying to make my voice sound light and carefree but failing miserably.

So, as I did sometimes when I was torn between emotions I began to talk nonsense.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok? Do I have a reason to not be ok?"

"Alice," Bella tried to cut in but unaware I continued talking.

"I'm not miserable. I'm not worried. No not at all. No ones trying to kill my best friend- no! I'm fine Trust me. I feel light as a feather. I'M OK!" I finished loudly,

Bella and I stared at each other for a moment before she chuckled lightly; "You finished?" she asked.

"Honestly? No." I muttered and I knew she had heard, but she pretended to ignore me, changing the subject as we began walking towards my Porsche.

"Look Alice I don't know what's wrong but hopefully it would have blown over by the time I get back."

I looked up at her, surprised. "Get back? Get back from _where _exactly?"

I looked around and noticed hat students had begun to gather in the car park.

"I was just going to go down to La Push and see Jacob." She replied.

I snapped back to attention; "What?! Bella you can't!"

"Why not?" she asked frustrated. "I just wanted to go and apologize for what I said to him on Friday night."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger. I habit I had gained from Edward.

"No, this can't be happening." I whispered to myself. "Bella do you _know _how dangerous he is?"

"Can't b anymore dangerous than hanging around with a bunch of-" but she stopped herself as se too noticed the number of students that were in the car park.

She grasped my arm and began to pull me in the direction of my Porsche again as we had stopped walking when we had begun to argue.

"Nothings going to happen to me." She whispered. "I won't be there long, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" I whispered back.

She sighed heavily and as we approached my car I unlocked it on instinct.

She peered through my cars window at the clock on the dashboard. It read 3:30pm.

"I better get going. I don't want to be late. I'd like to get there before 4pm."With that she turned and began to walk away.

"Bella!" I called after her, but she simply continued walking, stubborn as ever.

I knew Edward would kill me once he found out where she had gone.

I tried to focus on her future, hoping to have some sort of insight for him but it had disappeared.

"Stupid werewolves." I muttered as I climbed into my Porsche.

I started my engine and watched in my rear view mirror as Bella drove out of the parking lot in her rusty, old truck.

I was once again left helpless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The roar of my trucks engine faded as I pulled my keys out of the ignition.

I was sitting outside a familiar looking house in La Push and I had absolutely no idea how I had gotten there.

The small front lawn was covered in scattered car parts and a sudden image came to mind. One of two young children, boy and girl, chasing after one another whilst squealing in delight.

I could only assume that the mental image was a far off memory of mine. .

I realized that if I concentrated hard enough I was able to remember pieces of other childhood memories. Many of which Jacob was in. Surprise, surprise.

Having remembered these moments only made me feel that much more horrible for saying the things I had said to my best friend a few nights earlier.

I drummed my fingers on my trucks steering wheel, my heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Only this hummingbird's flight was a little shaky- nervous. I wasn't particularly proud about the things I had said to Jacob especially since I hadn't seen him for so long. I knew everything would be alright once I apologized but I had a tendency to overreact. I had gained that from my mother.

What would I say to him? How would he react? Would he forgive me at all?

I was about to put my keys back in the ignition and drive back to the Cullen's like the coward I was, when I heard a soft knocking on the drivers window.

I turned only to see a smiling Jacob staring through my window.

I tried my best to return his smile with my own, trying to ignore the nerves that seemed to be eating away at the inside of my stomach. I signaled for him to move away from the door so I could open it. As soon as I was out of my Chevy Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into one of his famous hugs. **(A/N They could never match with Emmett's Bear Hugs, though)**

"Hello stranger!" he said as he held me at arms length. "Long time no see!" he inspected my face thoroughly. "So what have you gotten done? Hair cut? Botox Surgery? You don't _look _any different, but then again I haven't seen you for so long that anything could have happened and I wouldn't have known."

I found myself smiling softly, my nerves forgotten. For the moment at least. It was so easy to be myself around Jacob, as far as I could remember it had always been like that. It was ridiculous!

I punched his arm playfully. "Jacob it hasn't even been a week! Stop making me feel worse than I already do."

"Worse?" he asked his eyebrows rising. "What's wrong?"

"I just-"I stopped myself mid sentence, my nerves returning briefly. I took a deep breath to steady myself and continued. "I just feel really horrible for the things I said to you last Friday night. I came over here to apologize. I- I thought you'd be angry at me. I- "he cut me off before I could go any further.

"Bella, no sweat, it's fine. I think we all overreacted that right. You have nothing to apologize for, but knowing you and how paranoid you get I know it will make you feel better if I say you're forgiven."

I smiled at him and said a quiet; "Thank you."

"So," he said draping his arm casually over my shoulders and leading me down the street. "One of your best friends is a werewolf and the other is a vampire. We're sworn enemies. What now?"

I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean _what now?_"

"Well you're gonna have to choose between them or me, and really that can't be too hard a decision. We dogs are playful and loyal and easy to love," he winked at me, "where as those bloodsuckers… well let's just say that it wouldn't be too pleasant to wake up in the middle of the night to that little best friend of yours leaning over your neck saying _'I've come to suck your blood'_ "he said the last part with a ridiculous French accent and I laughed, shaking my head. **(A/N I couldn't resist! **_**'I've come to suck your blood'**_** is just so stereotypical for a vampire…:P)**

"I don't have to choose anyone Jake." I said

He stopped walking abruptly and turned to face me, placing both his hands firmly on my shoulders and bending down so he could look me straight in the eye.

"Now Bella, whatever's wrong with you I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll just give the doctor a call, I'm sure you're familiar with him- Doctor Cullen? - And maybe he can fix you up with some medication. Something to set you straight and help you make the right decision when you come to choose between cold, dangerous vampire and warm, playful puppy."

I had had enough of his sarcasm. I slapped his hands off my shoulders and placed my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm. Not. Choosing. Anyone." I said the words slowly and clearly. "Jacob don't you see, I'm the link between the two sides. The only way to fix a tear is to sew the two sides together, and I could be the needle and thread that does that very job. I don't care whether you guys are vampires or werewolves, I love both families equally, probably more than I should. I don't care how different you are to each other, to choose between you would kill me, so please Jake, don't make me choose"

Throughout my whole little speech I had been waiting for Jacob to interrupt me with one of his sarcastic comments, but he didn't say a word. Instead he stood in front of me, arms folded across his broad chest and an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing…" he shook his head, still smirking

"Jake what?!"

"Nothing, it's just…you're a _really _good actress, have you ever considered taking up an acting career?"

I threw my arms up in anger and disbelief and began walking in the opposite direction, back to my truck.

"Woah, woah, Bella hold up!" Jacob suddenly appeared in front of me. When I tried to step around him he grabbed both my wrists in one swift motion, and held my arms by my sides so I couldn't move.

"Bells what did I do?" e asked softly

"What did you-" I stopped myself mid sentence, taking a deep breath, but that didn't stop me from continuing on from were I left off; "JACOB PLEASE! WERE YOU LISTENING TO _ANYTHING _I JUST SAIDOR IS THIS ALL JIST FUN AND GAMES FOR YOU?!" this time I was yelling. Like I said I have a tendency to overreact. With the little bit of sanity I had left in that moment, I made a mental note to thank Renee.

"No, no I remember now. You said something about how much you love hanging out with me and that you'd choose werewolves over vampires any day."

"ARGH! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

He sighed heavily; "Ok look, I know I'm being a major jerk, I was just trying to lighten the mood…obviously it wasn't working." He half grimaced, half smiled. "Bella, no ones going to make you choose." His voice was tainted with so much sincerity that I found myself believing him.

"Good." I whispered.

He released my wrists and draped his arm around my shoulders again, turning me around and leading me back down the street towards the local beach.

"But you have to agree, us wolves _are _better than those blood suckers you spend time with." He murmured.

I stopped walking and looked up to see him smiling playfully.

"Jacob Black," I said quietly. "You are so dead!"

"Crap!" he yelled through his laughter, before running down the street.

I followed him to the beach laughing the whole way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you have to go now?" Jacob whined like a little kid.

"yeeeeeees." I whined right back at him.

After chasing him down his street we sat on the beach for a while, talking and updating each other on our lives. It was nice.

On the way back to Jacob's house we ran into some of his friends, Quil, a short burly boy with cropped hair, Embry, a tall slender boy with black chin-length hair that he had parted down the middle, and Seth Clearwater, whose family knows Charlie and who I haven't seen for years. He's a really good kid.

We had spent some time in Jacob's garage together. I never knew Jacob was such a good mechanic and I found some of the car parts he had fairly interesting. Which surprised me considering I know absolutely nothing about cars, can not speak one word of the language of '_Car and Driver' _and I am continuously harassed by my best friend because I drive around in a rusty, old Chevrolet.

I have to admit though, not even Jacobs's mechanic skills could beat Rosalie's expertise.

"Come on Bella don't leave!" Seth said.

"Yeah Vampire Girl, stay with us a little longer" Embry said

"Vampire Girl?" I sighed. "What is with you werewolves and your nicknames? Leeches, Bloodsuckers and now _Vampire Girl_." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob roll his eyes at his friends and they snickered in response.

I slapped him on the arm and he stepped back rubbing his arm and chuckling at the same time. I seemed to be hitting him quite frequently today.

I shook my head, "You guys are unbelievable."

"Sounds just about right!" Quil said cheerfully.

I smiled at him and the sighed, "I better get going." I said.

Jacob stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off the floor in a warm, tight hug.

"See you later Bella." He said softly.

I pulled away from him to look him in the eye, "No hard feelings?" I whispered.

"No hard feelings" he replied softly, then he kissed me on the cheek. **(A/N sorry to all Edward fans/Jacob Haters out there! ESPECIALLY MY FRIENDS.)**

"Ugh! Enough of the mushy stuff please!" Quil said.

"My eyes! I can't feel my eyes!" Embry cried.

Jacob let go of me and turned to face his friends, his arms folding across his chest.

I shook my head, "Like I said, unbelievable."

I opened the door to my truck and got in, slamming the door to get the four boys attention.

As they turned I placed my keys in the ignition and turned the engine on.

Just to annoy Quil and Embry I blew Jacob a kiss through the driver's window , and in response he and Seth chuckled lightly.

"Miss you already!" Jacob called adding his own personal touch to the situation.

Although I could clearly see the humour in his eyes there seemed to be the shadow of something else there, though I couldn't quite recognize what it was.

All I knew for sure, was that the words weren't simply something he said to annoy his friends. He meant them. To some degree anyway.

I saw Quil and Embry exchange a disgusted glance and knowing my aim had been achieved I gunned my Chevy's engine loudly and took off down the street.

As I came to turn the corner I looked up into my rear view mirror and saw Jacob waving goodbye to me.

I was smiling all the way to the Cullen's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N I was going to end it there but…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The first thing I saw when I drove into the Cullen's front yard was Edward. He was sitting on the porch steps already looking in my direction. The expression on his face and the glint in his eyes made the smile slowly melt from my face and my blood run cold.

I cut the engine and slowly, carefully, got out of my truck. As I did so, Edward stood and strode towards me in four quick strides. His face was a mask of calm but his eyes were filled with silent fury.

"Bella," he sighed in what was almost relief, "Are you ok?" one of his hands reached out to caress my left cheek tenderly.

I was so shocked by the gentle caress that seemed to contradict his hidden anger, that my body seemed to freeze.

"I-I'm fine." I managed to force a response.

"Edward what's-" but he cut me off before I could go any further.

"Good." He said curtly, dropping the hand that was cupping my cheek. He took a deep breath and continued, "Bella are you insane?!" he half yelled. "Suddenly you go and decide to spend a whole afternoon with a pack of mongrels-"

"They _are not _mongrels!" I spoke over the top of his voice but he simply continued talking.

"-without giving my family or myself any kind of warning! Not to mention Alice is practically blind when it comes to werewolves and the future, so I was worried sick and-"

I interrupted him again and this time, by some miracle, he stopped and listened.

"What do you mind Alice is blind when it comes to werewolves and the future?" I questioned softly.

He sighed in frustration, "No one, not even Carlisle, knows why, but for some unknown reason Alice can not see a hint of the future if Werewolves are somehow involved in it. So when it came to checking on _you _today, well, we couldn't. Bella don't you understand? The Werewolves have been our enemies for millennia, _we can't trust them. _I spent the whole day thinking about _you_, wondering if _you_ were ok. Simply because I am too ridiculous to be able to do anything more." Edward had calmed down a little and the anger in his eyes was slowly fading and changing to concern and pain.

I tried desperately to get another word in through all his anxious muttering.

"Edward," I said softly. But like he had the first time he simply ignored me and continued talking.

I tried again, "Edward." I said, this time louder.

I waited, but again I received no reaction. Besides the same concerned babbling of course.

"Edward please!" I blurted out in the same instance that he took my face in his hands and whispered, "Bella, do you know how much I care for you?" his voice was no longer strained with anger but was now gentle and full of hidden emotion.

I looked into his eyes, knowing that once I did so I was likely to loose my train of thought. They were wide, framed by thick black lashes warm with liquid gold and like his voice were full of emotion.

Starring into his eyes always made me feel amazing- sort of like my bones were turning soft. I was also a little light headed, but that could have been because I had forgotten to breathe. Again.

I don't know how, but in some way I managed to choke out and awed, "What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**On the count of three, one big AWWW**

**Ready?**

**One,**

**Two,**

**Three,**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Another cliffy! :D **

**I tried to skip as many Jacob details as I could in this chapter. You can tell I'm a huge Edward fan can't you?**

**So instead of getting you guys to answer a riddle in your review I would just like your opinion on my new FanFiction idea. Here it is!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CAN I BORROW YOUR HEART?**

'_**I had spent my entire life wondering how I would die…In truth, I had been so caught up in the fact that every breathe I took brought ME closer to death, that when my mother took HER final breathe…well let's just say that life became very surreal.**_

_**I gave up on hope.**_

_**I gave up on life.**_

_**I gave up on love.'**_

**To say that Bella Swan's life is perfect would be a complete lie.**

**After her mother died nothing seemed worthwhile. Not hope, not life, not love. Bella was not only left with a car that she did not need or want and the family beachside café, but also a broken heart that seemed impossible to piece back together. Even **_**with**_** superglue. **

**Alice, Bella's best friend is continuously trying to set her up on blind dates but time and time again Bella refuses. **

**However, after a particularly hopeless day at her restaurant where Bella spills coffee on a handsome stranger, her life slowly takes a change for the better.**

**Could love be the glue that was needed to heal Bella's heart all along? **

**Can this handsome stranger show Bella the meaning of life and love, and will Bella be able to trust him with her heart or will he simply borrow it for the time being?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So what do you think? I'm going to post a poll up in my profile asking if you would prefer me to write Ever After or Can I Borrow you Heart next.**

**I would really appreciate it if you would go and vote for whichever story you would prefer. It would be really helpful.**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**Much love,**

**Krissy :D**


	16. Double the Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Not even Edward…)**

**__**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it's taken to long to update (again!), but school's been unbelievable!**

**Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my two friends.**

**First, Bella (and yes that really is her name!). Well Bells, thank u **_**so **_**much for all your help with this chapter and all your support for my crazy story ideas in which I plan to write in future. Oh, and Homeroom wouldn't be the same without u!**

**Second, and lucky last, to Mikki, also known as FuzzyWuzzywithaBadHaircut on fanfiction (did I spell that right? Jeez, Mikki, **_**why**_** did u have to pick such a long username?!) . Thanks for listening to my crazy ideas, all the crazy and fun cards you made for me (in return for the weird ones I made for you) and most importantly your help. **

**BTW- U GUYS SHOULD REALLY READ MIKKI'S STORIES. THEY'RE HILAROUS AND SCARILY AWESOME. TRUST ME, YOU'LL LOVE THEM. SHE'S UNDER MY FAVOURITE AUTHORS…I THINK.**

**SO…This chapter starts where chapter 15 finished, only it's from Edwards POV. So here it is:**

Chapter 16: Double the Trouble:

EDWARD'S POV:

I took Bella's face in my hands and whispered, "Bella do you know how much I care for you?"

Her expression was more than a little awed and I distinctly heard her heart skip a beat. Did that mean she felt the same way as I did? There was only one way to ensure that…

But before I could so much as lift my eyes to meet hers once again, Bella managed to gasp a pained, "What?"

My eyes instantly shot back to hers only to see them filled with such hurt and sudden anger that I could no longer think clearly. I was utterly confused. What did I do? What did I say?

"Bella, I-"I began, but she cut me off with one simple word. "-Don't."

I was still holding her face gently in my hands and I then released her. I slowly shook my head in confusion. I suppose Bella recognised my perplexity, as the next moment, she continued what she had begun saying, "Edward, just don't. You might think that it is funny, but I don't. I'm sick of your games. One minute you look like you want to kill me, and the next you're telling me you _care _for me?" she shook her head in incredulity, "Well, which one is it?"

"Games? Bella I know everything seems a little out of the ordinary with us, but I can promise you, I'm not playing any games. I-" but I stopped talking as Bella took a stiff step away from me, her jaw clenched in silent anger and her eyes filled with pain.

She uttered it so quietly that I could barely hear her. But hear her I did, and needless to say I wish I hadn't, "Us? _What_ us Edward?" and then she turned and fled into the house, slamming the front door behind her.

I took a deep breathe. What was I _thinking_? _My _angel?_ My _Bella?

Things were made this way for a reason, and I was stupid to think I could change them. I was made this monster and Bella was born a beautiful, funny, intelligent human. We were complete opposites…

And as far as I was concerned, we could never truly be.

BELLA'S POV:

Somehow I ended up in Edward's room.

It was kind of ironic actually. The one place I feel safest is when I'm in this room, and it belongs to the very person that I am currently infuriated with. Sometimes I really don't understand myself. _Especially_ today.

To say that I've overreacted a little today would not only be the understatement of the year but the understatement of the _century_. But I suppose I have my mother to thank for that trait of my personality. I remember when I was young I was riding my bike up and down our street. By some miracle it didn't happen straight away, but I eventually fell of my bike, despite the fact that it had training wheels attached. My knees were scraped and bloodied and I begun to scream, not only at the pain but at the sight and smell of the horrible blood. I don't know what my mother expected, but when she finally caught up to me she was already pulling out her phone to call the ambulance. Any other mother would have soothed her child and bandaged her cuts, but mine? No, Rene's known for overreacting, just like me, and instead of calming me down, I think she only succeeded in making me more hysterical. I smiled softly at the memory and shook my head at the absurdness of it.

But, I can't completely blame my mum. I think I mostly overreacted today because my life has been one total mess lately and everything's seemed to build up inside of me until I exploded. And what a big explosion it was. Sure, it came in fractions, first with Jacob and now with Edward, but can they really blame me? Especially Edward. I am completely confused when it comes to him. He cares, he doesn't care. I sigh heavily. But the question is which one is the truth?

At that moment a rapid knock sounded on the bedroom door and I knew it was Alice. I didn't bother answering because I knew no matter what I said to her she would enter anyway.

Sure enough a second later the door opened a little and Alice stuck her head in.

"You're reasonable? Good." See. She didn't even pause to hear my response.

She entered the room, quietly shut the door behind her and then stood in front of me, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. She was wearing a short emerald green shirt which was lined with a material that looked like lace around the bottom of the blouse, the end of the sleeves and the neckline. It was tight under her bust and then flared out lightly and the colour complemented her pale skin well. Beneath the dress, Alice wore simple black tights and plain black heels on her feet, most likely a designer brand. She had straightened her hair, and rather than it sticking up in small, spiky tufts like it always did, it framed her face softly in dark waves. She wore a few green and silver bracelets on her wrists and her makeup matched her clothing; pale green eye shadow, which complemented her golden eyes, mascara, a little blush and some pale lip gloss. She looked as though she had prepared herself to go out for the night, and I suddenly realised that she hadn't come to console me, but rather to _'beautify me'_, as she liked to call it. I personally think _'torture'_ is a more fitting title.

As I looked up at her I became aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't even realised I was crying! I angrily wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve and sat up on the bed, crossing my legs underneath me and staring back blankly at the glowering Alice.

Finally she gave up and with a frustrated sigh and roll of her eyes she said, "You better hurry or we're going to be late."

My eyes narrowed and I sat up straight, "Late? Late for _what_ exactly?" but Alice didn't respond, instead she bit her lip, quite obviously trying not to smile, and looked away.

"Mary Alice Brandon…" I began, but I never got to finish, as at that moment her eyes shot back to lock with mine, an irritated glimmer in them.

"If you _must_ know _Isabella Marie Swan_, You, Edward, Jasper and I are all going out tonight. So as I was saying you better hurry or we are going to be late." I grimaced at the use of my full name, and then what she said fully registered,

"Wait, Edwards going _where_ with us? No. I'm sorry but no way. Definitely not. I am not going _anywhere _with him right now. Actually, come to think of it I really don't feel up to going anywhere at all tonight. Sorry!" throughout that whole little speech of mine the tone in my voice had steadily begun to turn into a tone of desperate hysteria, until I almost ended up yelling a apology to Alice and trying to run out of the room.

But of course I was too slow. Or Alice was to fast. Most likely the latter option, but either way by the time I reached the door Alice had already shut it and was standing in front of it with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

In that moment I swear she looked more like a scary, evil elf rather than a pretty, bubbly pixie. It scared me. It was so…so, well, un-Alicey.

_Is that even a word? _I thought._ I'm pretty sure its not…_

"If you value your life, do. Not. Move." Alice's low but deadly voice broke me out of my silent babble and I jumped, mostly at the tone of her voice. Jeez! It seems that everyone was in a bad mood today. I mean seriously…

I knew I should just give up. I knew I should just walk into Edward's private bathroom myself, sit on a chair and wait for Alice to transform me into an Albino Barbie look-alike. But I wasn't going to give in that easily…not this time. I would go out to dinner that night, fine. I mean, I wasn't stupid enough to possibly think I could _truly_ get out of that horrible situation (though you can't blame me for trying). But there was one other characteristic that I had inherited from my mother, and perfected by watching Alice shop. And that very useful quality was bargaining.

I bit my lip and boldly looked Alice in the eye (seriously, you have _no idea_ how scary she looked!).

"I'll come tonight." I said slowly and had the lucky pleasure of watching her eyes brighten with excitement and the old Alice return. You know, the pretty, bubbly pixie version? The corners of my mouth twitched as I held back a smile, "But…on one condition." I continued. Instantly the scary, never before seen, I can see into your soul, _not_ the future Alice returned once more. I shuddered slightly. _SCARY!!_

"_What_ condition?" she stage whispered, obviously trying to hold back her frustration.

I had never bargained with Alice before. I never realised how much fun it was! I finally gave in and let the smile I was holding back bloom across my face.

That's when she broke. "Bella?!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Ok, ok. Relax! I just want to dress myself. I know how much fun you have playing Barbie with me, but I think it's become pretty obvious how much I hate it by now. Don't get me wrong, the results are amazing_, _but I think I need a chance to be more…well, more me."

"Bella, I don't think…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Alice please. It's all I'm asking for…" I stopped thinking for a moment, and then decided upon something, "You can do my make-up and all the rest, if you simply allow me to just put together my own outfit for once. Please?". I finished, waiting for her reaction.

She sighed and stuck out her hand for a hand shake. "Deal. But don't even _think_ of spitting on your hand before you shake mine." She said.

I giggled, took her hand and pulled her forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I chirped, before running into the bathroom to have a hot, relaxing shower.

I had stripped down and was standing underneath the hot water before I completely realised the situation I had gotten myself into. A double date with Alice and Jasper. And Edward.

Wait, a _date?!_ _With Edward?!_

_Oh crap._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After my shower, I stood in front of the steamy bathroom mirror, wrapped in a soft white towel.

Why was I feeling so horrible? Weren't showers meant to make you feel better? I wasn't just a little nervous. In fact I was very, _very_ far from _a little_ nervous. You know the supposed butterflies that are meant to fly around in a person's core when they are nervous? Well at this point, it felt like those pretty, gentle butterflies had morphed into disgusting black crows that bated and pecked at my insides. Similar to how Alice had turned from a pretty, bubbly pixie into an evil elf. But worse.

I think I'm going to be sick. I turned on the tap in front of me and cupped my hands to gather some of the water rushing from the tap. I splashed the water on my face and leaning on the basin, took a few deep, calming breathes.

I had absolutely no idea how Edward was going to react. I couldn't even be sure if he was going to _turn up_ or _stand me up_. I couldn't blame him though. I had practically yelled in his face and I could tell that I had hurt his feelings horribly. It felt sadistically good at the time, but now I felt miserable because of it. I realised that what I did to him, was what he had been doing to me. Well, what he had been doing to me earlier on in the week. But lately he had been putting in a huge, obvious effort to treat me fairly, and instead of acknowledging that, I had turned a blind eye instead. It just took one huge, unfair mistake for me to realise that.

_Nice one Bella_, I thought to myself.

As I was in the shower Alice had opened the door a little and dropped a huge shopping bag with new clothes in it. Clothes we had bought together only yesterday. Yesterday? Wow, it felt a lot longer than that.

Still wrapped in my towel, I reluctantly walked over to the bag that Alice had left by the door for me and kneeling beside it, pulled out the clothes from the top of the pile. A dress. A dress. A silk shirt. _Another_ dress. I smiled softly and shook my head. I sorted though some more of the clothes in the bag and this time I laughed out loud. Alice hadn't even tried to hide the fact that she had placed all the clothes that she _wanted_ me to wear on the top of the massive pile of folded clothes in the bag.

I lifted the bag and tipped it upside down. The last thing that tumbled out of the bag was a pair of light blue jeans, that were faded to almost white on the upper thighs and knees and had a really pretty magenta and white embroided pattern on the two back pockets **(A/N picture in profile)**.I put them to the side, instantly deciding that I was going to wear them out to dinner tonight.

Next, I sorted through the clothes looking for a specific t-shirt. Alice had almost refused to buy it for me, but I insisted continuously and she finally gave in. I had a top quite similar to it back in Phoenix but had forgotten to pack it when moving to Forks. Not to mention I had worn it so many times that it was faded and a little, well ok, _a lot_ battered with age. So needless to say, I think it was just about time to find a new favourite t-shirt.

Finally I found the t-shirt and unfolded it to refresh my memory of what it looked like. It was a light shade of grey. Down the bottom right hand corner it had an iron on picture of magenta music headphones, and written underneath the headphones in black writing was the caption, _life is too short to listen to bad music._ It went perfectly with the jeans and was something that _I_ would wear when going out for dinner. It was perfect and I placed it on top of the jeans, ready for me to put it on **(A/N Picture in profile)**

At the bottom of the bag I found a pair of plain, black ballet flats with a strip of black satin around the top and front edge **(A/N Picture in profile). **Alice had purchased them for me...of course. I distinctly remember her saying something along the lines of, _"A girl can never have too many pairs of shoes, glamorous or simple."_ I rolled my eyes at the memory.

All my life I think I had only lived off about two pairs of shoes. One casual pair and one for special occasions. But when it came to shopping with Alice, she always insisted on buying me at least four different pairs of different styles in the one day. I don't think I ever will understand the theory and reason behind that one statement she made. Though I know I will never forget it. It was yet another Alice one-liner to go down in the history books.

I quickly threw on my new clothes, trying and failing hopelessly to ignore my nerves. I knew that the longer I took getting dressed, the longer and more horrible Alice's lecture would be.

But as it turns out no matter how quick I thought I was, it was always too slow for Alice. As I walked out of Edward's bathroom drying my long, curly hair she was standing there a black jacket in her hand and a sour look on her face.

I stoped drying my hair and looked up at her silently. Without saying anything to me she lifted her hand to collect my damp towel off me and I wordlessly obliged. In return for my towel she held the black jacket out to me and I curiously redeemed her of it, vaguely recognising it.

I held it at arms length. It was a plain, black leather jacket that was about hip length with a fold-down collar and a small zipper on my left collar bone** (A/N I do have a photo of the jacket but I forgot to save the internet link, so I'll try to find it to post it in my profile so just make sure you guys keep checking for it. Sorry!)**

I looked up at her sceptically, "You promised." I accused.

She sighed, "Bella can you really blame me? When I looked into the future and saw what you were going to wear. Well I kind of panicked. But I must admit, I like it…a little. And boy do I mean _a little_. But I still think it needed a little classing up. I know you liked this jacket when I bought it for you. It was one of the few things we both wholly agreed on purchasing. So please just wear it. It goes perfectly with your outfit."

I didn't say anything, and Alice must have understood my worried expression in the wrong way as she then said, "I promise that Edward has absolutely no idea what you are wearing..._absolutely_ no idea. I entertained him by singing Bingo as loudly as I could in my head. You know? _There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name, oh! B. I. N, G, O… B.I, N-"_I desperately cut her off. **(A/N I don't know if all of you know that song. I think it might be purely Aussie, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. And trust me, it's scarily catchy…If you don't know it, I'll post the lyrics in my profile)**

"Alice please! I _need_ my ears. Your voice is great but why that song? You do realise its going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the night now, don't you?"

"Yes. Edward will probably be singing it over and over in head tonight as well." She said with a wink.

That was when I knew that Alice was hiding something. She knew something that I didn't know. Come to think of it, Alice always new something I didn't know, but this time she had what seemed like quite a particular reason for her actions. I just didn't know what that reason was…yet.

As I opened my mouth to make yet another bargain with Alice, she stopped me dead as she held up a mascara brush in one hand and a hair drier in the other.

_Where had those horrible tools come from?! I could have sworn there was nothing in her hands two seconds ago..._ I thought anxiously.

"On second thoughts Alice, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll end up taking tonight a miss after all." I muttered desperately before turning on my heel to flee out of the room, cursing myself for making such a _stupid_, and needless to say easy bargain with Alice, when I suddenly felt myself being pulled backwards forcefully.

Before I knew it, I had stumbled into the room's private bathroom again and into a waiting chair that had been placed in front of the bathrooms mirror.

"Now it's _your_ turn." Alice said quietly.

_Now it's MY turn? What did she mean by MY turn? Who had she played 'Barbie' with before ME? _But before I could expand on the vague thoughts running through my mind, the loud and bone chilling hum of the hair drier being turned on distracted me. I cussed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARDS POV:

_-Previously that Day-_

I was in the midst of re-reading one of my favourite books, T_o Kill a Mocking Bird_ by Harper Lee**,** purely to distract myself of the fact that I was ready to kill Alice because she had let Bella go to that mongrels house, when I heard my sister herself heading down the hallway towards my bedroom.

I looked up just as she opened the door. Without saying a word to me she instantly walked towards my closet, flung open the doors and started sorting through my clothes.

I sighed, marked my page in my book, sat up straight and continued to look at Alice. Naturally she ignored me. She was hiding something. I knew her well enough to recognise that. So I tried to read her mind…and instantly regretted the decision.

_There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name, oh! B.I.N.G.O, B.I.N.G-_

I grit my teeth in anger and irritation and took a deep, calming breathe. Alice, now obvious to my anger, finally turned around to face me, an annoying smirk on her face. It was quite obvious that she had no intention of telling me about what she was planning. Why else would she be singing one of the most aggravating, and needless to say haunting children's nursery rhyme as loud as possible in her mind?

I looked up at Alice once more to see her holding up one of my sweaters, my favourite leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush…for once." she began, "I do not and never have thought you to be stupid Edward and I think it's become obvious that I'm planning something, _that _you know. However, you'll just have to wait to discover what exactly that _something_ is. Now, I want you to put these clothes to one side, go downstairs to greet Bella and then put these lovely garments on later this evening, anytime before six o'clock." She winked at me and as I heard the sound of Bella's truck turning off the highway towards our house, I jumped up and began making my way downstairs to greet her on the front porch.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder and turned to see Alice glaring steadily at me.

"Edward, promise me you'll try not to kill her?" she asked.

I smirked at her and turning to leave I murmured, "It's not Bella I want to kill". I then laughed, knowing that she had heard me…

BELLA'S POV:

_-Present Time-_

I found myself staring at the mirror in wonder yet again. I was only wearing a pair of faded blue jeans , a t-shirt with a cool slogan on it, a leather jacket and simple black flats. That's all.

I was wearing clothes that Alice considered outdated and tacky, and yet it was Alice herself who somehow managed to make me look like a supermodel in them.

"How?" I whispered in wonder. "Alice, how did you do it? I wear clothes to these similar every day and yet I never seem to look as good in them as I do now." She simply laughed and straightened the necklace I was wearing. A simple crystal encrusted letter B on a plain silver chain. I also had some small black stud earrings on **(A/N Pictures of Jewellery in Profile) **, and Alice had only put a little makeup on me, some black eyeliner, smoky grey eye shadow and skin toned lip gloss.

I tilted my head to one side and bit my lip in confusion. "What I don't understand however is why you spent so long blow drying my hair, if you were only going to put it up in a ponytail. Not to mention my hair doesn't look _any_ different. The way I see it? You put me thought all that pain for _nothing!"_ I said crossly.

I continued to look at her reflection in the mirror as I spoke so I couldn't miss the annoyed and angry expression that crossed her face. "Oh Bella _please_" she snapped. Just because _you _don't have super good eyesight. And stop whining, haven't you ever heard the saying _beauty is painful?."_

I sighed heavily and turned to face her properly. "Thankyou" I said. " I really appreciate it… But-"

Alice held a finger up to silence me and said sternly "Don't even _try_ bargaining" For a second, I got a glimpse of the evil elf Alice I had seen earlier that night, but it soon vanished, thank goodness!

"Well," I sighed "You can't blame a girl for trying!"

"I suppose… now you better hurry up and get downstairs, you don't want to be late." She said.

"What happened to being _fashionably _late?" I asked her smiling softly.

"_That's _overrated." Alice said. "NOW GO!!!!"

She beckoned me out of the room and I reluctantly obliged, slowly making my way downstairs and sitting heavily onto one of the big sofas.

As I was waiting for instructions on what to do next, Emmet came into the room.

"Hey squirt!" he laughed.

I took this opportunity to find a bit out about tonight. "Emmett," I asked him "do you know what we're meant to be doing tonight?"

"Well," Emmett replied with a straight face "No, but given your current attire, I'd say that your definitely going scuba diving."

I laughed at him. Leave it to Emmett to make me feel a hundred times better.

"Emmett," Edward called, walking into the room. "Do you know what's happening tonight?" He said, pretending not to notice my presence, as he was obviously still angry with me.

"No, but if you say hello to Bella, she might tell you. I hear she's very… _wise. _And clumsy too, but that's a different story. Maybe _she'll _know who you're going out with tonight"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. So Edward didn't know that we were going out tonight? I smiled to myself, this was my chance to get one up on Edward and pay him back for all his cryptic signals.

"Thanks Emmett." I said. I then turned my attention to Edward once more.

"So you don't know what's happening tonight, huh?" I asked.

"No." he said slowly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well _I_ do." I said.

I knew I was acting like a child, but I also knew that if I annoyed him enough there was a possibility that he would crack and apologise for his unfair behaviour towards me.

There was only one way to find out...

"Wow!" I feigned shock, "You actually don't know something for once. Who would have thought that possible? That big, strong, smart Edward doesn't have a clue…and _I _do?" I teased.

I was vaguely aware of Emmett laughing hysterically and I smirked. I took one glance at Edward and instantly knew my plan was working.

2 points for Bella, 1 for Edward.

Motivated my Emmet's laughter and my obvious success I took a breathe to continue, but was interrupted.

"Oh is that so?" Edward questioned, "Well judging by what Emmett said you're all set to go scuba diving. As for me? I'll have to wait and see…" he forced a smile.

"Oh will you two just forgive and forget already?!" Alice called as she walked down the stairs with Jasper trailing silently behind her. "And if one of you mentions scuba diving one more time, I _swear_ I will rip you to shreds." She said menacingly.

The sound of Emmett's booming laugh filled the room once more, and I turned to look at him.

"Alice come on!" he said grinning. "The scuba diving was fun!"

But Alice simply winced and said, "There's nothing _fun_ about Lycra swimsuits and cheap rubber flippers. To this day I still do not understand why they didn't let me wear my Prada set! I mean who's going to miss a few sea turtles and great white sharks anyway!?" **(A/N I DON'T ACTUALLY MEAN THAT!)**

No one answered her but I saw Emmett roll his eyes. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself and then after a few moments turned to Edward.

"You're coming with us." She said "Us being Jasper, Bella and I… Just in case you haven't figured it out already." She grinned at me over his shoulder and I just managed to suppress a giggle.

Edward turned to look at me, then in turn glanced at Jasper, Emmett and finally Alice. It was then that we all began laughing quietly and with a frustrated cry Edward turned on his heel and walked outside to wait in the car, leaving us all in his wake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The drive to the restaurant was needless to say very awkward.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the front section of Alice's Porsche, and Edward and I were both in the back section. The ride was silent and uncomfortable with unspoken emotion.

As I stared out the window at the passing landscape, I became more and more aware of Edwards gaze being centred on me. I did not know what to do, and though my anger towards him was easing slightly, it was still present.

The time it took to reach the restaurant from the Cullen's house seemed to pass by slowly. Dreadfully slowly. And when we finally reached our destination, I released a sigh of great relief.

Before I knew it, we had entered the restaurant and were being lead to our seats. We had been placed on a small table in a pleasant corner of the large room.

We had been seated for a few minutes, each one of us lost in our own thoughts when Edward suddenly turned to me and said, "As an answer to the question you asked me earlier this evening, no, I did not know where I was meant to be going tonight. That was until Alice told me, and let me reassure you that I was a little disappointed. Spending my night with you was the _last_ thing I wanted to do today."

I stared at him, lost in a short moment of utter disbelief. I heard Alice's sharp intake or breath, and was more than aware of Jasper shifting uncomfortably in his seat. But all I could see was Edward and his stupid smug smile.

My eyes suddenly began to fill with tears and I stood up abruptly. The anger that I had previously felt towards him began to return and I wanted to scream and cry and hit him more than anything in that moment, but I remained silent, more to maintain my own dignity than anything else.

Before I turned my back on him I whispered, "I knew you got angry easily, but I never once thought you'd turn out to be such a jerk…until now." I had meant for it to sound strong and intelligent, but instead my emotions got the better of me and my voice cracked multiple times.

I turned and hurried through the restaurant, half blinded by my tears. It was then that I noticed that the main wall of the restaurant was made entirely of glass. It led out to a porch which wrapped around the entire diner and overlooked a beautiful lake.

I made my way outside and stood silently on the veranda, captivated by the breathtaking beauty of the lake in the moonlight, and wondering how I had never heard of this restaurant before.

I don't know how long I had been standing there when I sensed someone's presence behind me. I turned to see no other than the great Edward Cullen himself. Still deeply hurt by his words I turned around and continued to stare at the lake. The silence between us, though full of unspoken questions and explanations, was also strangely comfortable.

I dare not speak in fear of ruining the first peaceful moment I had shared with him for the entire day. Edward broke the silence first.

Obviously trying to lighten the mood, he asked, "Do you know what song is currently playing itself over and over in my mind?"

I smiled slightly and as I began singing, Edward did too, _"There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name, oh! B.I.N.G.O…B.I.N.G.O…B.I.N.G.O…And Bingo was his name, oh!"_

W e both laughed and he then stepped forward to stand beside me and said quietly, "Bella, I'm sorry. I know it seems overconfident and stupid, but I've heard that the way to a girl's heart is through arrogance…" He paused, waiting for me to say something.

I let a small smile turn the corners of my lips up slightly and I turned to him and mumbled, "Actually it's chocolate. Arrogance isn't even close. Not to mention a few kind words and stolen kisses help a little…"

He threw his head back and chuckled and for the first time in a long time his whole face lit up with happiness. He looked beautiful. His skin was glowing in the moonlight and his eyes shone with silent bliss. It surprised me. How great the contrast was between who seemed to be the true Edward Cullen and the conceited Edward Cullen.

He took a slow step towards me and startled me by reaching behind me and untying my pony tail. He ran his hand gently through my hair and took yet another step towards me, whispering "Leave your hair out…I like it better that way."

My heart began to beat frantically and my breathing became more irregular. His cool, sweet scented breathe fanned my face in heavy, uneven patterns and he slowly moved his hand from my hair to caress my cheek tenderly.

"So beautiful…" he murmured. I couldn't hold back a short bewildered giggle, but other than that I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the beautiful angel in front of me.

Speaking of angels, it seemed as thought that Edward was reading my mind as he then said, "There are 20 angels in heaven. 10 sit in the clouds, 9 watch over us, and one is standing before me at this moment."

I bit my lip, lifting my gaze so I could look into his eyes. I searched for any trace of a lie. Any evidence that would tell me that he didn't mean what he had just said and that he would erase in an instance if he was given the chance. But I found nothing of the sort in his gentle gaze. Instead I saw happiness and wonder and something that seemed a lot like love. I couldn't be sure…

I began to become nervous. I wasn't used to this; Edward standing so close. Caressing my cheek, staring into my eyes.

In a desperate and thoughtless attempt to somehow _'change the topic'_, if you like, I said, "Edward that has to be the-"but he cut me off. Not by placing his hand over my lips, or by beginning to talk himself. **(A/N Drum Roll Please!) **Instead he cupped my face affectionately in both of his hands and lifted my face to his, his lips finding mine.

He kissed me softly at first, and I kissed him back, our lips moving in perfect harmony. Then as he moved his hand from my face to wrap around my waist I lifted my hands and knotted them in his hair. That's when his lips began to move faster against mine, the kiss becoming more urgent, more fervent with an unspoken agony that I could not understand.

When we finally broke apart, neither of us moved. Instead Edward's arms seemed to tighten around me as he leant down to rest his forehead on mine. We stood like that for a while, simply comforted by each others presence.

I let my mind wander. I considered how it was a near miracle that I made it through that kiss without fainting, and how there wasn't anywhere else in the world I wanted to be in that moment, but in Edward's arms. However I mostly thought about the impression of guilt and unspoken agony that seemed to hover in the air around us. During our kiss it almost seemed as though Edward was…well…I'm not entirely sure what it was. Perhaps I sensed a hint of shame? Agony? To tell the truth, I was actually a little preoccupied in that moment to notice anything of significant detail, but all the same I knew there was something other than affection behind the moment we shared. I just don't know what.

Dismissing the though for the moment, I sighed and glanced up at Edward. He was looking down at me with such emotion conveyed in his eyes that it startled me. When my breathing finally returned to my normal pace, I decided to finish what I had begun saying before he kissed me.

I smiled slightly and said softly, "Edward that is the most corny pick-up line I have _ever_ heard."

He laughed quietly and then lifted one hand to run it through his hair, suddenly serious. He stared down at me with such intensity that I dare not glance away.

"Bella," he began, "I think I-"He was cut short by a fast tapping that seemed to come from the glass wall beside us. I blushed beet red suddenly realising that everyone in the restaurant would have seen the moment that Edward and I had just shared, and as he turned towards the sound, I leant forward and buried my face in the nape of his neck, embarrassed.

"Alice, go away." I heard him murmur.

I lifted my face from his shoulder and turned to see Alice standing on the other side of the glass wall, smiling joyfully and jumping up in down in absolute glee. She gestured to Edward and I in turn and then gave us a thumbs up.

I raised my eyebrow and then turned to look at Edward. It was then that I noticed that yet again, Alice had dressed us to match. He was wearing light blue jeans, with a tight fitted grey cotton shirt and a black leather jacket. He also wore simple, black canvas shoes with laces. All in all he looked very attractive, despite the fact that he was only dressed in casual wear.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was typical Alice.

I then heard Edward laugh quietly and I looked up at him.

"Ok, thank you Alice." He said, quite obviously reading her thoughts.

Alice then took this as her queue to leave, and with a quick wink at me and a smile at Edward, she returned to Jasper.

When Edward then turned to look at me I asked him, "What did she say?"

The crooked, boyish smile I loved suddenly appeared and my heart accelerated. He leant forward and kissed me softly for a moment. When we broke apart he said, "She said it was about time!"

I laughed and blushed slightly. Leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek I whispered, "I couldn't agree more!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Wow! I'm done! (FINALLY) **

**To tell you all the truth I was too scared to post this chapter because I don't know how long it will be until I update again…But, I'm on holidays now, so hopefully I'll update again soon!**

**Oh, hold on a sec, I think my friend wants to say something…?**

**A/N by FuzzyWuzzywithaBadHaircut: Having helped with this chapter, I feel it is my RIGHT, no my DUTY to give this A/N. And, you know, I'm bored. So… How are you? I really think that you should review! What did you have for breakfast? What are you, Team Edward or Jacob? Did I mention you should REVIEW???????? Anyway. If you don't, **_**I **_**will be the one who has to coax Heart of Diamonds out of the corner from foetal position, yet AGAIN. She really has issues. But you didn't hear that from me… ;) 10 reviews should do well, more is fine too… Lots of love. FWWBH (P.S my stories are good too. READ THEM)**

**Um…thank you? **

**:D But seriously, Miki's stories ARE really good so go check them out!**

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing to ALL the chapters of this story. (Even when I haven't been posting) I really appreciate it!**

**I would also like to thank anyone who voted for me on the 'Cullen Clan Awards' site. I didn't even know I was a nominee! Thanks for voting for me on your own accord. Again, I really appreciate it!**

**I'll shut up soon I promise! Just a couple more things.**

**There is a poll in my profile so please check it out.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If I don't get at least 10 (or more…?) reviews, I won't update, no matter if I've written the next chapter or not…AND PLEASE MAKE THEM DETAILED- I find them REALLY helpful! :P **

**Answer the riddle bellow for a special mention next chapter…and no, your review CAN NOT only be the answer to the riddle! (And multiple reviews from the same person DO NOT count either!)**

**Riddle:**

**Translate this:**

**YYURYYUBICURYY4ME**

**Love, **

**Krissy**


	17. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight and all its awesome characters belong to the one and only genius that is Stephenie Meyer- I OWN NOTHING.**

**XxXxX**

**I'm posting this chapter in the hope that I will receive more than 3 reviews…**

**Enjoy reading (which I know you will…there's fluff…need I say more?) and then please, please, please review. I know I've been slack when it comes to posting, but I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts and opinions on this chapter.**

**Here it is…**

Chapter 17: 20 Questions:

BELLA'S POV:

I woke to the sound of someone humming the children's song _'Bingo'_ in my ear. I smiled softly as memories of the previous night rushed back to me.

I opened my eyes to find a pair of gorgeous ochre eyes staring back at me tenderly. As our gazes locked Edward stopped humming. I soon and quite predictably began to feel a little uncomfortable beneath his fiery gaze and began to pull away…

…but he stopped me with a simple caress on my cheek.

I looked away blushing furiously.

How could one man, one handsome, intelligent, funny and…and _frustrating_ man have such fickle power over me? All he had to do was say my name or glance in my direction and I was reduced to an awestruck and babbling idiot. The concept was completely impractical. Impractical and absolutely confusing.

When I had finally built up enough courage to glance at Edward once more, I turned to see him smiling lightly.

I was just about to meet his teasing gaze with a sarcastic remark of my own, when he suddenly leant his forehead against mine. Instantly my breathe caught and blood began to pound in my ears.

_Breathe Bella._ I reminded myself. _Just breathe…_

Slowly, as to gauge my reaction, Edward wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He then began to caress my cheek once more.

Me? I simply remained where I was, in a joy inflicted silence, trying to remember exactly _how_ to breathe.

To be truthful, I was actually a little angry. And it led back, once again, to Edwards unpredictable moods…

Though Edwards's mannerisms towards me have recently changed for the better…

A_ whole lot better_. I thought, remembering the kiss we had shared the previous night and instantly feeling myself turn a much darker shade of red.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _I shook myself mentally.

But despite the sudden…_improvement_ in the way that he acted around and towards me, I couldn't help but still find him frustrating at times.

He was treating me better, true. But, he was still disappearing for hours on end almost every day. And every time I glanced his way when I thought he wasn't looking, or stared deep into his eyes like I was now, I couldn't help but continue to think that he still seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle.

And not only do I feel completely helpless, but I'm almost positive that the rest of his family knows what's wrong and are trying to help him. _Everyone_ knows. Well, everyone but me.

_Maybe they don't completely trust you. Just because you've kept quite about them being vampires it doesn't mean they won't hide a bigger, darker secret from you. To them you're just a human…_The sinister voice inside my head whispered to me.

And for a second I believed it…Until I realised that Edward's hand had stopped caressing my cheek and I glanced up and saw…actually, I'm not too sure what I saw.

Looking into his eyes was like standing in the country side and starring up in awe at the star filled sky. Only it wasn't similar in the way that I was frozen because of the sheer beauty of the situation, no. When I looked into Edwards eyes I saw a million different emotions displayed there, in all their glory. Just like when you glance up into the night sky you see a million stars, big and small, shinning brightly for the whole world to see. And as the stars combine to create a breathtaking shinning belt that lights up the night sky, all the emotions in Edwards's eyes combined to form just one. However this sentiment was as rare in my life as a natural beauty, such as our galaxy, is to the world.

It was love.

Through the concern, and fear, and anger, and compassion, and desire, and confusion- the list is endless. But through it all, I saw love.

And for once I didn't question what I was seeing; I didn't try to convince myself otherwise. And though I sure as hell didn't know if I felt the same way and was scared more then ever, I lent forward and kissed him softly. I felt him stiffen beside me in surprise; however he soon relaxed and kissed me back in response. Unlike the kiss we had shared the previous night, this embrace was slow and gentle and utterly amazing. Edward broke away and whispering my name, bent to kiss the spot on my neck just bellow my ear. His hand that was still resting on my cheek then moved to the back of my neck, enabling him to pull me towards him once more. This time the kiss was more fervent. I lifted my hand and began to run my fingers through his tousled bronze hair. Eventually we both reluctantly pulled away, not because we wanted to, but because we had to steady our breathing. Or more aptly,_ I_ had to steady my breathing.

Of all the times I had looked into his eyes and saw multiple emotions displayed there, I always dismissed my intuition. The feeling that told me there was something more to what I was saw. That told me I was looking but not really seeing.

Honestly I felt like a big idiot for not noticing his true feelings before. And though I was unsure about how I felt, the thought that Edward loved me still sent a jolt of excitement through my body. That was if he did love me. I mean he hadn't actually said it to me yet but-

_-But nothing!_ I thought to myself fiercely. _No doubting yourself, remember? And besides he could have very well been about to tell you that he loved you before Alice interrupted you last night. _

Of course! I had completely forgotten that Edward had begun to say something before Alice tapped on the restaurants glass window in encouragement.

My hopes soared high. If Edward really did feel how I thought he felt about me, he would eventually tell me. Hopefully at a time and place where Alice was no where to be seen…

Speak of the devil. At that very moment Alice bounded into the room. The instant she caught sight of us wrapped in each others arms she began squealing like a little girl whilst jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

_Typical. _I Thought.

And it would seem that Edward's thoughts mirrored my own as while I blushed lightly, I distinctly saw him roll his eyes at his sister.

He then, in one blurring motion, sat up pulling me along with him. In less then a second I ended up sitting on his lap whilst locked in his embrace and facing Alice.

"Did you want something?" I heard him ask, and I could almost imagine the innocent expression on his face as he said it.

Around the time that Edward had pulled us into sitting position Alice had stopped her aerobic routine and turned to face us, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes." She said curtly, "I want Bella."

I felt Edward stiffen briefly but he soon relaxed and I heard him whisper, "Hold on, love." To me.

'_Love'. _My heart skipped a beat. Wasn't that something you called someone you actually, well, _Loved_?

I didn't have time to ponder on the emotion behind his tender title for me as Edward then turned to Alice and said, "Well then you will have to come and get her", and then, carrying me, he hurried down the stairs and away from his sister.

Sounding much like Alice, I squealed, out of delight or fear I wasn't to sure. The room around us was a complete blur and I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from getting motion sickness.

I suddenly, and as it would seem, quite impossibly, disappeared from Edward's embrace and was standing on my own two feet beside Alice who had one of my hands grasped tightly in one of her own.

Edward was standing directly in front of us, an annoyed smirk plastered on his face.

Alice growled at him and then pulled me forcefully up the stairs and into her room like her behaving like a wild animal was the most normal thing in the world.

EDWARD'S POV:

I watched in annoyance as Alice pulled Bella up the stairs and more importantly, away from me.

_Sorry…_her thoughts drifted towards me. _But you've got her for the rest of your life. I've seen it, remember? Rose and I just want to spend some girl time with her…That's all._

_That's all_, she says. I chuckled. She said that with such innocence that I knew she couldn't be trusted. Not only that, but my feelings for Bella could in no way be dismissed as easily as Alice made it seem.

However, as much as I wished to save Bella from my sister's evil clutches, I knew Alice would quite truthfully slit my throat if I were to so much as stand in the hallway outside from where my Bella was being held hostage. I mean, _was spending time with my ever welcoming sisters_.

I sighed and sat myself heavily onto one of the sofas.

I was alone. Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting. Carlisle had gone to work and Esme had followed him shortly after. She liked to remind all the starring nurses that Carlisle _was_ in fact a married man. However the effect of Esme's presence seemed to wear off once she left the clinic, and all the nurses went back to adoring my 'father'. I smiled softly at the thought. I knew it made Carlisle fairly uncomfortable. There was only room for one love in his life and Esme had long filled that spot.

_I wonder if Bella…_I thought vaguely, but shook myself before my thoughts could travel any further.

My emotions for her are very strong, there was no doubt there, but love?

At times I am almost positive that what I feel for that beautiful woman is indeed love. Like when I stare into her eyes, or when I hold her in my arms.

But every other moment I am haunted by the fact that I am practically being controlled by the person who wants her killed. Who wants her blood. It is then that I believe that I was not born to love Bella; on the contrary, I believe I was born to kill her.

Not only that, but I've known her for no more then a week, how could I possibly love her?

_True_, I saved her from a deliberately caused car accident when she was young…very young, merely 5 years of age. And she became quite attached. But it would seem that all memories of me have faded from her mind as she has not demonstrated any recognition towards me. And due to the fact that I haven't seen her since the accident, I would have no reason to love her…at least that is what I continue to tell myself. **(A/N You guys will find out more about the **_**'deliberately caused accident'**_** as the story progresses…)**

I groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

_Do not forget your purpose. _I heard _her_ voice in my head; my so called '_mistress'_.

_You must bring the girl to me…She must remain clueless. If you or your family say one word of the situation to the one you call Bella I will dispose of you as I plan to dispose of her…You have one week…or I will then take matters into my own hands and your long life will come to a rapid and horrible end…_

Her voice faded and I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the urge to run upstairs and take Bella straight to the monster who was controlling me.

I sat quietly, fighting internally with myself and the intense anger and fear I felt.

When I had finally calmed down, I glanced up at the ceiling where Alice's bedroom was situated just above.

"Oh Bella," I whispered. "What do I do with you?"

BELLA'S POV:

I froze in the doorway to Alice's room- she wasn't serious, was she?

I rubbed my eyes fiercely for a moment and then glanced back up at Alice's, uh, bedroom. That was if it could be called that anymore; the room looked more like an art studio then an area that would house personal belongings.

White sheets covered every inch of the timber flooring beneath. The furniture and personal belongings that once cluttered the room were no where to be seen. When and how that happened I had no idea. The only stationary object in the room was a small and unfamiliar looking wooden table that stood in the middle of the white clad floor. On top of it were at least one hundred different sized darts. Yes, darts. And I eventually came to the conclusion that those very darts would be used to pop the hundreds of multicoloured balloons that were completely covering the largest wall in the room.

Why? I had absolutely no idea! I honestly thought it was some sort of practical joke…** (A/N a big thank you to Mikki/FuzzyWuzzywithaBadHaircut for that idea- you are my saviour! :D)**

"Uh, Alice?" I turned her questioningly.

She met my questioning gaze with a radiant smile of her own, "I'm redecorating!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, well that's great, and I suppose you want my help?" I asked. She nodded, yes. "Well then, you might want to get rid of those balloons and move those darts before someone…uh, me, hurts themselves."

Alice had stopped smiling and was instead staring at me as if I had just grown two heads.

"What?" I asked curiously.

She sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips. A desperate expression on her face she addressed me quietly, "Bella, please tell me you have watched _The Princess Diaries_?"

I was almost too scared to respond, "_The Princess_ what?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She threw her arms up in the air in frustration, "_The Princess Diaries! _You know, the movie with Anne Hathaway who plays Mia, the main character, and Julie Andrews who plays her grandmother who is actually a queen? And Mia is a real nerd, who finds out she is actually a princess, and her whole life gets messed up because of it?"

"Congratulations, your talking speed just reached 100 miles per hour." I smirked having not understood a word she had just said.

She glared at me silently for a moment before continuing, this time calmer and more slowly. "Basically, the main character is Mia. Her mother is an artist, and in the movie one of her artworks is created by sticking paint filled balloons onto a canvass and then popping them with darts. I already talked to Esme about the idea and she loved it! She just said to make sure the paint coated the wall and nothing else. You know how she can be." She finished and smiled lovingly.

"So we're redecorating your room by popping balloons?' was my genius reply. But seriously, only Alice would think of something like that (and the director of the movie, it would seem).

"Uh-huh." She said. "The painted wall is going to be my feature wall and I've already ordered new furniture to match, so I'm all set! Once Rosalie has finished getting changed we can get started!"

"Well, I guess it's time to start then." Rosalie said as she entered the room.

_Wow. _I thought. _She can make sweat pants and a t-shirt look good._

I smiled in welcome to her and then turned my attention back to Alice. She too was wearing old clothes (pink, of course!) and she too looked absolutely fantastic.

I, on the other hand, was wearing my 'pyjamas' which were really some old grey sweats and a stretched t-shirt to match. In other words, in comparison to the two sisters I looked, well, _normal_. As in un-beautiful. As in horrible.

Hell, if you ask me, I think I _always_ look horrible in comparison to not only Rosalie and Alice, but the whole Cullen Family.

Alice, noticing my calculating gaze seemed to somehow read my mind and said, "Bella honestly you look fine! Our clothes are only going to get dirty anyway…oh and this is the one time that we're not going to, 'Play Barbie' with you, as you like to put it, so be grateful." She winked at me and then motioned for both Rosalie and I to begin.

Blushing what I'm sure was a very unattractive shade of red, I moved cautiously towards the table that was situated in the middle of the room.

I wasn't joking earlier about getting rid of the darts that were resting upon the wooden table. They were a very big hazard. To me at least.

As the sound of popping balloons filled the air around me I hesitantly picked up one of the _small_ darts and turned towards the balloon covered wall.

Splatters of different shades of pink and purple paint had already begun to cover the wall, and taking a deep and shaky breathe I aimed for one of the balloons and threw the dart.

Naturally, I missed.

I narrowed my eyes at the place where my dart was wedged in the wall beside a blue balloon, and biting my lip in sudden determination I picked up another dart and without thinking, threw it at the same balloon I had been properly aiming for only moments before.

This time, I hit my target. As deep purple paint splattered onto the wall I let out a small cry of happiness and bounced on the spot in excitement. I became aware of Alice and Rosalie's quiet laughs from beside me and without looking at them I instantly stopped bouncing and picked up another dart to occupy myself.

_I'm actually starting to enjoy myself. This isn't right! A second ago I was scared more then ever at the concept of throwing darts at paint filled balloons and now I'm dancing in excitement. _I thought, shaking my head. _I think I've been spending too much bonding time with Alice._

Aiming for another balloon, this time an orange one, I threw the dart and surprising myself, hit my target yet again. This time, however, instead of embarrassing myself by dancing I merely smiled.

Alice, Rosalie and I continued working in silence for a while, and soon we were left with many more balloons to pop and no more darts.

As we all advanced towards the wall and began to carefully pull the balloons from hard surface, I happened to make eye contact with Rosalie.

She smiled wickedly at me before throwing two of the darts in her hand towards two balloons that were stuck to the wall on either side of Alice. As the darts came into contact with the flexible surface of the balloons, they popped, covering not only the wall, but Alice with paint.

She turned around slowly, a shocked expression evident on her face, and as soon as Rosalie and I were able to see her clearly, we both burst into hysterical laughter.

One side of Alice's face was splattered with lilac paint, whilst the other was covered in magenta paint. Her paint covered face combined with her completely annoyed expression and her haughty stance, was quite a sight, as I'm sure you can imagine.

Suddenly I heard the pop of a balloon nearby and soon after felt a strange wetness spray across my face. I stopped laughing abruptly and lifted a hand to my face. Moving it in my line of vision, I noticed that my fingers were wet with pale pink paint.

I glanced back at Alice just in time to see her lowering the hand she had used to thrown the dart in my direction, and caught her eye. She poked her tongue out at me before, in one impossibly fluid motion, she picked up yet another dart and threw…only this time in the opposite direction.

"Rosalie watch out!" I called frantically, but I was too late. Rosalie was still laughing, and so she did not notice Alice throw the small dart in her direction.

Rosalie's laughter was quickly replaced by a gasp of horror as magenta paint sprayed across her perfect features.

She stood frozen for a moment before slowly picking up a strand of hair that had been brushed over her shoulder. It too, was soaked with pink paint and I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from giggling.

"Not the hair…"I heard her murmur to herself softly. "Anything but the hair…"

Not taking her eyes of the strand of hair she was holding in front of her face, Rosalie slowly angled her body towards Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon…"She began menacingly. However before Alice could so much as grimace at the formal title in which Rose had addressed her, Rosalie finally managed to look away from her precious paint streaked hair and up at Alice and me.

Her body stiffened as she looked between us for a few seconds, a humorous glint evident in her eyes. Suddenly, she snorted loudly. Then, releasing her hair, Rosalie cupped her hands tightly over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

As Alice and I watched her shoulders shake violently with her unheard giggles, our annoyance at the situation slowly began to fade and we both began to smile softly.

Finally, when Rosalie removed her hands from her mouth, and looking up at us said, "You both look ridiculous!", Alice and I could not hold it back any longer and also began to laugh hysterically.

Why? I suppose because Rosalie was right; we _did_ look ridiculous.

That is, in a _wearing-old-clothes-and-spattered-with-pink-paint_ kind of way.

However, I honestly think that we found the situation more ridiculously _amusing _rather than plain old strange. But frankly, how did you expect us to react? I mean, it's not everyday you see Alice covered in pink and purple paint, now is it?

Anyway, Alice was the first of us to eventually calm down, and Rosalie and I followed suit.

We sat there in silence. The quiet atmosphere wasn't so much as awkward as it was out of place. It was a lot like the calm after a storm. After all the loud havoc the storm brings, the silence seems abnormal, like you expect the storm to start up again at the slightest sound. Only this time the storm was the humour of the just passed situation, and the so called sound could be one of us beginning to laugh again. If one person were to laugh we would all follow as surely as lightning follows thunder.

After a while of simply sitting in silence and starring up at the paint splattered wall (which actually looked quite good), Alice as usual was the first to break the silence.

"Well the wall looks great…" she said looking up at our very own, very large, _'masterpiece'. _"But…"She continued with a sigh, "I guess I should go and apologise to Esme."

"Huh?"

"What?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Well," Alice glanced up and smiled at us cheekily, "She _did_ say not to get paint on anything other than the wall, and looking at you guys I think we failed."

"Miserably." I agreed nodding, while Rosalie threw back her head and laughed heartily.

"I _told_ you that those darts were a major hazard." I said to Alice who simply rolled her eyes in reply.

"So it would seem" I heard an all too familiar velvety voice say from behind me.

I didn't need to glance up to know that Edward was standing in the doorway to Alice's room, no doubt starring at us all with a sort of surprised fascination. I could only imagine that to him, the situation was something like watching a wild animal hunt its prey; horrid yet captivating. **(A/N yes, I know that that analogy is quite similar to how vampire's would hunt their prey, and Edward would be familiar with hunting, but I couldn't think of another correlation…?)**

So, instead of looking up at him I hid my face behind a thick veil of my hair as I felt heat flood my cheeks.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I heard Alice ask in a flat voice.

"I've come to join in with all the fun!" he replied.

I heard her snort in disbelief.

"Fine," Edward said, "I've come in search of my ego. It seemed to have disappeared when you lead Bella upstairs and left me sitting downstairs _alone_ this morning."

"Uh-huh, sure." Alice said, and I glanced up to see her rolling her eyes at Rosalie and me

"I've come in search of hidden treasure!" Edward said. This time, Alice did not react at all.

"I've come to pay my rent?" He tried. Alice just continued to look up at him in complete silence.

"I've come to slay the fierce dragon and rescue my beautiful princess?"

Still nothing.

Edward sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Ally come on, you know what I'm here for. Even you're not _that_ naïve." He murmured, glancing back at Alice with eyes that were almost pleading.

Naturally being her ever so stubborn self (though who was I to talk?) Alice simply replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about Edward. So again I ask, _what are you doing here?"_

"I've come to steal Bella away from your evil clutches…" He replied in a flat tone, whilst crossing his lean arms against his chest.

"Oh!" Alice's eyes lit up with what was quite noticeably false realisation. "Well in that case you might want to try looking downstairs for you already bruised ego, because Bella is not going anywhere with you" She said in an overly perky voice, that was a complete contrast to her previous blunt tone.

"And Edward? In case you weren't aware, you are not in the least bit funny." I heard Rosalie say and glanced up to see her smirking sarcastically at Edward.

"And you're just hilarious aren't you Rosalie?" Edward replied back in a calm yet cold voice. Then, he was standing in front of me, and before anyone could stop him, he picked me up, cradled me to his chest, and left the room.

However, it would seem that his movements were not swift enough, as we still managed to hear Alice's departing message follow us down the hall, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will pay for this! No one calls me Ally _and_ ruins my fun and still gets away with it! And you _Isabella_…Next time I'm strapping you to a chair and we are _watching_ the Princess Diaries, not just referring to it…" She paused for a moment before adding, "_While_ I give you a full makeover, damn-it! I'm through with trying to be nice!"

I felt more than heard Edward chuckle as I buried my head in his chest.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "Alice may try to act cruel but it's not in her nature. She'll come around…I hope".

I groaned. I had known Alice for a fair number of years, so I knew more than anyone that she sure as hell did know how to act cruel. I'd been victim to her sadistic acts countless times. But ignoring the logic of the situation I had begun to find Edward's comment somewhat consoling. That was until he uttered those last two words.

He hoped? _Hoped_? I've hoped and I continue to hope for many things.

When I was little I used to hope that Charlie and Rene would finally find peace so we could be a family again.

I soon gave up on that and instead I now hope that one day Charlie will find someone new to love and look after him again.

However the most recent and dominant hope of mine is that who ever wants me dead will miraculously change their mind, come clean and become my new best friend.

If there's one thing I've discovered about hopes, it's that they are incontrollable. No matter how much people pray for something to happen, they can never be sure that it will actually come true.

That's why I know Alice will most likely find the time to strap me to a chair, force me to watch _The Princess Diaries_ and give me a head to toe make over.

That's why I know that Charlie will quite possibly spend the rest of his life without the warmth of another's body lying beside his at night.

That's why I know that who ever wants me dead is going to do whatever it takes to make sure that I die.

Yet, not only I, but all human beings, continue to hope. It part of our nature.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edwards's soft voice distracted me from my somewhat depressing reverie.

"Hmm?" I glanced up at him. "Oh, I'm just thinking about hopes. How pointless they are. How they never seem to come true."

He raised an eyebrow at my statement but did not reply. At the same moment we passed through the doorway to his room and with the heel of his foot he lightly kicked the door shut.

Walking over to his bed he placed me on it tenderly and then walked around to seat himself beside me on the soft surface.

We sat quietly for a moment. Me staring at the calluses on my hands intensely and Edward staring at me with clear interest. The situation had suddenly grown immensely awkward.

I heaved a sigh, bit my lip and then lifted my gaze to meet Edward's curious one.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, it's just…you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Inside and out."

I opened my mouth, closed it and then opened it again, completely lost for words.

Edward, upon lacing his finger through mine, continued what he had been saying, "I never meant to upset you when I added that I merely _hoped_ that Alice wouldn't treat you the way she said she would. However I realise that though you may sometimes have a tendency to overreact," He paused for a moment and lifted my chin so he could look at me properly. My eyes were beginning to fill with unshed tears and as my they locked with his I let out a short, desperate laugh as I remembered the many moments we had shared the previous day. Edward continued, "Everyone overreacts. Including me it would seem. I never meant to hurt you Bella. I was often blinded by arrogance and my refusal to see things as they truly were, but now I realise I wasn't only harming myself in doing so but also my friends, family and most importantly you. I have feelings for you that are too complex for you to understand, but please trust me when I say I am doing all I can to change myself and our relationship…I-"

"-stop." I cut him off in one short whisper.

Pain shot through his eyes and I instantly felt guilty for the wrong impression I had given him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he questioned quietly.

I shook my head back and forth, back and forth, unable to form the right words. Finally as I saw pain and confusion become more distinctive in Edwards's expression, I was finally able to tell him what I had been trying to say for the past few moments.

"No, No." I chocked out. "You said something right; you said _everything_ right!" And with that said I kissed him.

I lifted my hands from where they lay on the bed and brought them up to cup Edward's face. Then slowly I ran them down his neck and following the curve of his shoulders, traced my hands tenderly down his arms. Edward then laced the fingers of one of his hands with mine and lifted the other to twine through my hair.

Tugging on my hair lightly he then broke away from me and leaned down to trail kisses along my jaw. His hand that wasn't tangled in my hair, played idly with my fingers; turning my hand this way and that and tracing patterns on my palm. I shivered under his touch and felt more than heard him chuckle quietly at my 'all too human' reaction.

I was practically reduced to nothing whenever in Edward's presence, so under his touch my mind refused to function in the least. That's why when he began to trail his nose lightly on my cheek, all the smart comments I had instantaneously conjured in response to his teasing chuckle, vanished.

Instead I reached back to release his fingers from my hair and laced his hand with mine. Then turning my head to the side slightly, I met his lips with mine once more.

Our lips moved in perfect harmony with each other and as Edward angled his head slightly to deepen our kiss, he lifted one of his hands; our fingers still interlaced, and cupped my cheek softly.

The kiss, like his previous words, was soft and sweet and full of heart felt sentiment..

We had shared stories, stolen glances and sweet kisses, and with every new moment not only did I feel my own emotions towards Edward grow, but I've noticed a change in him also. And through this _unbelievable_ kiss, I was, for the fist time, not the one baring my heart, but Edward was baring his. And through this I was allowed a quick, stolen glance at what lies underneath the surface. His feelings….His personality…_him_. The true Edward Cullen. The one that I unfortunately knew nothing about. But I'm adamant to learn more.

Finally, we broke away from each other, more from the need of oxygen than anything else. As Edward stroked my cheek nonchalantly I glanced up and unsurprisingly found myself lost in Edward's intense gaze.

I noticed that the red strip in Edward's eyes that I had become aware of merely days before had lessened slightly, and instantly wondered if this was a good or bad thing **(A/N what do you think?)**.

A sudden loud noise from downstairs startled me and I consequently broke my gaze with Edward. I glanced back up at him with a questioning gaze to which he answered with one word, "Emmett."

I smiled knowingly at him to which he winked at me. His expression turned unexpectedly serious and reaching out slowly, placed his hand over my heart.

"Are you ok? Your hearts beating really fast…" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I could be that I was startled by Emmet or simply that I'm sitting in the same room with you." I said slowly, biting my lip.

He smirked slightly at my answer and his hand, still on my cheek, began to caress my face again tenderly. I leaned my cheek into his hand slightly before turning back to him and asking, "How is it you know so much about me?"

He looked slightly perplexed for a moment before replying, "I'm a vampire Bella. I can see the smallest of details in a tapestry and hear sounds from miles away. It only makes sense for me to able to hear your heart beating when your in the same room as me."

I smiled softly and shook my head. "That's not what I mean. Like before when I was thinking about Alice, how did you know…" I trailed off, leaving a silent question lingering in the air between us.

"That there was something more to your thoughts?" Edward questioned.

I nodded silently. "You can't read my mind, we know that. So I'm slightly confused as to how you always seem to know what I'm thinking about."

He shrugged. "Well Carlisle thinks that I've obtained my power to read minds because I was able to read people well when I was human. I suppose I still have that ability, only advanced slightly."

"With the whole 'I can read your mind' thing right?" I asked smiling at him.

He chuckled and leaned in to give me a chaste kiss. "Something like that." He replied.

I laughed. "It weird. I haven't known you for long and thought it would seem that I know nothing about you personally, I can't help but feel like I've know you forever. Like we're old friends who are meeting again after many years spent separated."

I saw a flicker of something that looked like wariness in flicker through his expression, but dismissed it when I heard his next words, "I know exactly what you mean…" he smiled softly and leant forward to kiss my cheek. "So, let's learn some more about each other, hm?"

I leaned back to look at him more clearly my eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"I'll start." He said softly. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh. Uh, blue I suppose. Yours?" **(A/N I wanted I break from Bella's favourite colour typically being ochre…)**

He smiled slowly before answering, "Blue."

"Favourite artist?" I asked.

"Modern or classical music?"

"Both."

"Classical-"

"Debussy". I answered for him.

He nodded before continuing, "As for my favourite modern artist. Probably Justin Bieber."

I snorted slightly and let out a startled laugh (very unattractive, I know).

"Please tell me your joking!" I said in exasperation.

Edward quite obviously tried to keep a straight face but failed upon seeing the desperation in my eyes. He burst into laughter before glancing back up at me. "I am, don't worry. That kid has a voice with such a high frequency that it could damage even a newborn vampire's hearing." He said chuckling slightly. **(A/N Sorry to any Justin Bieber fans…As for those of you who DON'T like him, something tells me you would have enjoyed that comment.)**

I laughed along with him for a while before he finally regained his composure and said, "My favourite modern day artist would have to be Michael Jackson. If you would consider him to be of the modern era."

"I suppose that's ok. Oh, just so you know. I completely agree with both of your choices."

"I thought you would…" He said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Favourite flower?" he asked in a slightly distracted tone of voice.

"Hm? To say I was slightly distracted myself would be an understatement.

"Your favourite flower?" he questioned again.

"Freesia and…" I stopped thinking for a moment. "Roses, preferably red."

He nodded in response to my answer and when he didn't say anything else for the next few moments, as he was still playing with my hair, I decided to ask him another question. One that I had been quite curious about since the night before.

"Where on earth did you hear that arrogance was the way to a girls heart?"

His gaze shot back to mine instantly before he smiled mischievously at me. "Well I've watched enough Hollywood movies in my lifetime to understand the concept that is most commonly portrayed in almost all of them. The male protagonist almost always seems to win the heart of his female love interest through some thoughtless and inconceivable act of arrogance. And though I always viewed such scenes as unrealistic, I suppose it was the only justification I had for treating you so horribly. I realise my mistakes now and I'm sorry."

I leaned forward and touched my forehead lightly to Edward's own, "So you keep saying." I murmured. I then kissed him on each if his cheeks before kissing him tenderly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close, and when we finally broke apart, he wrapped his arms around my body and hugged me near.

Resting his chin on top of my head I heard him whisper, "Dogs or cats?"

"Does it really matter? Wouldn't you just eat them if were to get a pet?"

He sighed, "Answer the question Bella."

I pocked his side playfully before responding, "Cat's. Never really been a dogs person; they're too high maintenance." **(A/N Personally, I love dogs but…)**

"Interesting…" he murmured.

"What?"

I felt his body shake with silent laughter.

"_What?"_ I pressed.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Edward!"

"Alright, alright! Just don't get annoyed, ok? Jacob, he-"

"-Edward!" I cut him off, sitting up and slapping him on the arm.

He raised his arms in surrender but was still sniggering when he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Oh jeez! Can't you just learn to get along with one another?"

"You're the one who said it Bella, not me."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Edward I'm being serious."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair in clear frustration. "Isabella, we're sworn enemies. It's not a choice but more a lifestyle. Just because we've agreed to a treaty, doesn't change our natural instinct, no matter how much we may wish it does."

"Maybe not. But _you_ have the power to decide how you react to that instinct"

"You're right. I'll try…"

"Yeah, well I'll see it when I believe it."

"Favourite film?" Edward asked, attempting to shift the conversation to a less awkward topic.

I sighed, willing myself to forgive him for his previous statement and continue our preceding conversation. "_The Notebook_." I replied.

"Mines _the_ S_hawshank Redemption._" He said.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

He looked at me with pure surprise evident in his expression, "Please tell me you've heard of that film?"

"I'd be lying if I said I have."

"Well I haven't heard of _The Notebook_ either so I suppose that-"

"-wait." I interrupted him. "You haven't heard of _The Notebook_? How have you not heard of _The Notebook_?" I asked exasperated.

He laughed heartily before reaching out to hold one of my hands in two of his. "_As I was saying…" _He said looking at me sternly and I blushed lightly. "You haven't seen _The Shawshank Redemption_ and I haven't seen _The Notebook_ so we have to organise to watch them together."

I bit my lip in embarrassment and nodded my head silently.

He bent down and kissed the base of my neck from where my blush had spread and this only made me blush more. As my flush deepened he trailed his nose up my neck whilst inhaling deeply. After a few moments he pulled sat up, kissed me on the forehead adoringly, and wrapped his arms around me not for the first time that day.

It was then that if felt his body stiffen abruptly and heard him gasp in apparent shock and pain.

"Bella," he managed to breath, "Bathroom…now."

"Edward?" I questioned, leaning back to look at him properly. But before I could so much as glance at him, he had abruptly lifted me off the bed, placed me back on my own two feet and pushed me roughly in the direction of his bathroom.

Stumbling towards the open door I barely managed to stay upright.

"Bella!" Edward bellowed.

Ignoring the desperation in his voice I glanced back to a sight that I knew I would never forget. Edward, doubled over and gasping for breath, clutched the iron frame at the end of his bed so tightly that it began to groan under the force of his hands. He was shaking violently, though I had no I idea why. I felt helpless and entirely confused and when his eyes rose to meet mine my hand automatically rose to cover my mouth. His eyes burned with pain, sorrow and anger, however as well as burning with strong emotions, his eyes also burned with colour. Previously a honey tone, his eyes had turned to a red so deep they were almost black.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. And it was then that I knew that I had to do what he told me. I had to go into his bathroom, lock the door and wait. I didn't know why but I knew if was for both my own good and for his. So, my mind filled with pure disorder, I took one last fleeting glance in Edward's direction, and practically ran into his bathroom.

That's when things slowly began to make sense…

EDWARD'S POV:

I heard the door of my bathroom slam shut and was able to recognise the sound of Bella's shaking hands locking the door. I knew that if I really wanted to hurt her a simple lock would not stop me, but all the same it put both me and Bella at a little more ease.

_You Fool! _My supposed mistress's voice blasted through my mind again. _That girl was there, right there in front of you. You were kissing her for goodness sake! It has been that way for days now; you and her continuously alone, and still you continue to fail to complete your task. _

My grip on the iron frame of my bed tightened significantly and I knew that my fist was bending the frame quite severely. I had only just managed to keep control when Bella was near and I feared that soon I was going to have no hold left on my self control. Before long I would not be able to be in the same house as Bella, let alone embrace her, and I knew that if my 'mistress' controlled me when this happened, I would almost certainly succumb to her power.

_I should have disposed of you and your pathetic family when I had the chance! _Her voice hissed through my mind once more. _I would destroy you now if I could, but it would seem, to my disappointment, that you are far to valuable. An important link in my chain of events, if you like. Bella knows you, you know me. If only you would succumb to me, then I would have more of a chance of finally capturing her!_

"Shut up!" I gasped. My breathing ragged I just managed to walk over to my desk and find a small piece of paper and a pen. Scrawling a message on the paper I folded it once and laid it on a pillow on my bed. Meanwhile, the female continued to talk openly.

_You got in my way once before and I was almost certain that now, as you are under my control, history would not have repeated itself in the slightest. I was wrong…But, your control is ultimately slipping and soon it will be easier to control you._

"Shut up!" I said again. Still she continued to talk.

_I can not kill you or your family, at least not yet. But I can punish you Edward, and through your pain your family will also suffer! _Her sadistic laughter then filled my mind and I broke.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. I heard Bella flinch at my sudden yell and I heard the thoughts of Alice and my family reach me in a wave of fear and concern. All the while my mistress laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

_Come to me, Eddie. _She all but purred. She truly was a monster. _This is going to be fun! _Then my shaking began to ease, my breathing began to steady and my body, with a literal mind of its own, turned to walk from the room.

I moved stiffly down the stairs, past the questioning gazes of my family and out the front door of my home.

"Alice," I managed to murmur through my numbness. "Don't follow me…Look after Bella…and I'm-I'm sorry… for everything."

"I'll wait for you until come back." I heard her pained response follow behind me, and I sent up a silent prayer thanking for my family and for Bella.

They were the only sanity I had left.

BELLA'S POV:

I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom. Thinking, just thinking.

After the previous situation with Edward, things started to make a little more sense. Don't get me wrong, I was still left in the dark about a lot of things, but I could now see that all of those things were somehow connected.

Edward's random disappearances and strange behaviour had something to do with each other. But as usual, I had no idea what. And truth be told, it scared me more than the look in Edward's eyes or the fact that someone wanted me dead. It scared me that the man I cared so much about was in obvious trouble and that not only was I helpless, but was also clueless. I could only just make out the light at the end of any incredibly dark tunnel, and even then I didn't feel any more at ease.

It wasn't long after I assumed Edward had left his room that I hear someone open the bathroom door and glanced up from my spot on the cold tiles to see none other then Alice. She looked down at where I sat on the bathroom floor and instead of laughing, as she usually would have, she simply gazed at me miserably before stepping out of the door frame and motioning for me to follow in her example.

Dragging myself awkwardly from the ground I walked slowly out of the bathroom, pushing my hair out of my eyes and wrapping my arms around my torso.

Alice turned to face me and forcing a smile said softly, "You should get some sleep Bells. You've had a big day; you mind needs to rest."

I nodded silently and Alice then walked up to me and pulled me into a soft hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and muffled a sob in her shoulder. She stroked my hair comfortingly and I heard her whisper, "Don't worry about him too much Bella. He's fine and he'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah," I said, before leaning out of her embrace, "That's what I keep telling myself."'

"Well if it will help you sleep better then-"I slapped her on the arm lightly and she laughed softly, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Then, leaning forward to kiss my cheek she said, "Good night Bella." Then turned on her heel, and left the room.

"Goodnight Alice." I whispered.

Sighing I turned and began to prepare the bed for me to sleep in. It had seemed like only moments ago that I had woken up to the sound of Edward's voice. So much had occurred throughout the course of the day that it almost seemed like I had dreamed it all.

Reaching up to pull down the doona cover I noticed a small piece of paper laying on one of the beds pillows, and curious I reached out and picked it up. I slipped one of my fingers under one of the folds and flicked the sheet upwards. It was Edward's writing, I knew it was. So I read.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry. I've made promise after promise and I can never seem to keep any of them. I can't even imagine how you're feeling now... But, if there's one thing you can be certain of, through all your confusion, it's that I care for you. Never forget that…_

_Be safe,_

_Edward._

Clutching the message to my chest I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. It was strange that every time I found myself angry with Edward, I ironically found comfort in things related to him. Yesterday it was his room, and now it's a small piece of paper with a simple message written on it in his handwriting.

I knew I couldn't be certain that he would stand by what he had said in the note, after all he quite obviously hadn't in the past, but a girl can always dream. So that's what I did.

Taking off my jacket and laying it on the beds wire frame, I crawled under the covers, too fatigued to care about getting changed out of my paint splattered clothes, and dreamed.

Although what I dreamed about was completely uncalled for.

ALICE'S POV:

"How is she?" Esme questioned as I walked down the stairs just after talking to Bella.

"As well as she can be, I suppose."

"She's brave, I'll give her that much. I know I couldn't do it." Said Rosalie quietly from where she sat beside Emmett on one of the loveseats.

"Neither could I…" Said Jasper.

"Yeah, I mean with the whole _someone's trying to kill you_ thing and then Edward totally freaking out on her, it's pretty obvious that Bella is one gutsy chick!"

We all looked at Emmett after he said this and as Rosalie raised her hand to slap him he raised him arms in apparent surrender, "Relax, relax!" He said, "Are you telling me I'm wrong? Jeesh! Talk about being wound up real tight." Rosalie did slap him then and instead of whinging as usual he simply grinned cheekily before leaning in to kiss her on the temple tenderly before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not that Em," I sighed as I lowered myself beside Jasper on one of the lounges, "It's that you never take anything seriously."

"Well someone has to add a little sunshine to your life!" He said cheerfully and there was a mixture of rolled eyes and chuckles throughout the room.

"Alice…" I heard Esme's soft voice call to me over the laughing of my siblings and I looked over at her to see her eyes shimmering with the tears that she was unable to allow to fall.

"Is he going to be…Uh…Will Edward be alright?" she struggled through the question before looking up at me desperately.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

I watched as my mother's face fell and as Carlisle comforted her. Then, in anxiety, I proceeded to watch the future, trying to find something, anything, which I could use to comfort Esme.

I don't know how long I sat there; fading in and out of present time whilst trying to find one good vision that involved Edward. Though I was having no such luck. Most if not all of my visions involved Edward and the fiery and manipulative female from a few nights previous, and by the look of things my brother was not enjoying himself.

It took all I had to stop myself from breaking down, so instead of telling Esme of what I saw, I simply continued to search for something other than pained screams and expressions of agony.

It was close to dawn by the time I finally had a vision of Edward returning home safe and sound later that day, and I turned to my mother in the hopes of lightening her spirits.

"Esme," I began, smiling softly, but I was never able to complete what I was saying as at that same moment I heard a sound that made the smile instantly fade from my lips, and my breathing come to a sudden halt.

From upstairs, Bella's piercing scream filled the house.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Yes, it's a cliff-hanger-I have a fetish with them, so deal with it! **

**So, there you have it, chapter 17!**

**It's officially the longest chapter I have ever written (23 pages long); I just hope ya'll like it.**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it heaps…**

**(Plus I update sooner which means not only do you get more ExB action, but you also get to find out what Emmett did to startle Bella when she was talking to Edward…Just Saying! :P)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love always,**

**Krissy**

**3 of Diamonds**


	18. Love in Affliction

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all…**

**Thanks to all the people who sent in a review. Though I never got my 10, the few I did get were great.**

**Speaking of, someone sent in an anonymous review named **_**'Yo it's me'**_**. Not too sure who that is (I'm bad, I know), but if the person could PM me telling me who they are that would be great. :P**

**Chapter 18 is here, so enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Love in Affliction:

BELLA'S POV:

_~~~ Cold. So cold. And dark. _

_Everywhere I looked and Everything I felt was nothing. I was empty, I was numb. _

_Something, SOMEONE brushed my shoulder and I jumped away, my piercing shriek disappearing into the night. Or what I assumed was night anyway, I couldn't tell._

_Suddenly, through the numbness I felt one thing, as sure and sharp as the glance of a killer; fear. Unmistakable fear._

"_Isabella Swan". The sound of my name made me turn on instinct and what I saw made my blood run cold._

_Eyes. Burning, red eyes peering out to me from the darkness. _

_Instantly my breathing began to come in short, desperate gasps and I began to back away from the horrid sight before me. I squeezed my eyes shut praying that when I opened them next, the fiery eyes would no longer be there. _

_It had the opposite effect. Upon opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of no less then a hundred of the same, crazed expressions glaring back at me from the surrounding darkness. _

_I felt someone seize me from behind and when I tried to scream their hand came over my mouth. I struggled, but their grip was too strong. I beat them, but their skin was tough as iron. I cried, but their heart was as cold as ice. _

_I was roughly and unexpectedly turned to face my captor and was hit with a confusing wave of déjà vu. Instantly images of a horrid car wreck and the red headed woman before me flashed through my mind. Though I knew nothing of these images, I couldn't disregard the feeling that they were important, and I hoped that when the right time came I would find out the true meaning behind them. But before I could dwell on the matter, the fierce women holding me hostage slowly began to smile, and removing her hand from my mouth brushed my hair from my neck._

_As she lowered her lips to my jugular I heard her distinctly whisper the words, "Check mate"~~~_

Shrieking I sat upright in bed, clutching the covers to my chest.

Edward's sweet scent lingered in the bed sheets and as I breathed deeply I slowly began to calm down. Glancing around the room in desperation, ensuring myself of the fact that no unwanted visitor was in there with me, I was struck by the seriousness of the situation I was in.

I was scared, and I had been from the first encounter with the supernatural at the masked ball. Though many of my recent thoughts had been preoccupied with Edward, and in a mall way, Jacob, I still had difficultly forgetting the mess I was in. The fact that Edward had acted so weirdly the previous night, and that now I was now having nightmares, somehow put everything into perspective. And let me tell you, I did not like what I saw one bit.

As I sighed heavily the door to Edward's room swung open and Esme hurried in, followed by Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward, as usual, was no where to be seen.

"Bella?" I looked up as Esme as she reached my bed, and noticing the fear in my eyes her motherly instinct automatically kicked in. Sitting on Edward's bed beside me she pulled me into a comforting hug, all the while whispering soft consolations to me. I hugged her tightly, cherishing the moment and the brief comfort it brought. When she pulled away her face bore a silent question and as I glanced up at the rest of the Cullen's I saw the same expression on each of their faces.

Looking down at my folded hands in my lap I took a deep breath to regain my composure before glancing back up at Esme.

"The woman." I said, my voice breaking slightly. As Esme laid a comforting hand on my shoulder I took another deep breathe before continuing. "The woman, in my dream? She had…she had this look in her eye. Like she absolutely loathed me. Like she wanted me disposed of. _That_ and her overall appearance were the two most memorable things about her."

I saw Esme share a worried glance with Carlisle before he stepped forward asking me, "What exactly did she look like Bella?"

I bit my lip before continuing, "She looked, almost…well, almost catlike. Wild. Her hair was a fiery red mane, a mess of leaves. And her eyes, they were-" I stopped as my voice began to shake. I heard Esme's quietly tell me that I didn't have to continue if I did not want to.

I shook my head, no. I _wanted_ to tell them. I took yet another soothing breathe and then felt a wave of calm wash over me. Looking up at Jasper I smiled slightly and he nodded in return.

"Her eyes were red. Like blood. Glowing red and murderous. It was scary." _Red like Edward's eyes had been yesterday_, I silently added to myself.

"I can imagine it would be scary." Alice chimed.

"Yeah…though not as scary as this, right Bella?" I glanced up at Emmett to see him pointing to Rosalie's face and tried to hold back my smile as Rosalie gave him her best _"Just you wait"_ glare.

"No Em, way scarier then _that_." I said and winked playfully at Rosalie when she turned her infuriated gaze on me.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room, Carlisle rolled his eyes, Alice bit her lip and Jasper had his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation on Rosalie's outburst. Esme however, ever the voice of reason, gave Rosalie a stern glance and then looked back at me.

"Well, I doubt that you will be able to fall back asleep, and considering you're now feeling a little better, how about you come downstairs for some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I asked in surprise turning to glance at the large clock mounted on the far wall of the bedroom. It read 6:00am. I felt like I had just fallen asleep and to be completely honest I could have slept for longer. Though it was too early for breakfast I did not want to disappoint Esme or face another nightmare were I to return to bed, so I accepted the offer and followed my family back downstairs.

EDWARD'S POV:

I was in no hurry to return home. I knew my family, Esme especially, would be extremely worried, but I needed time to clear my thoughts.

My night had been severely unpleasant, to say the least, and through the words and actions of my mistress it was evident that her patience was wearing thin.

I knew that if I left Bella unattended for the briefest of moments, if I left Bella in a state of vulnerability, my mistress would intervene and attack. The multiple threats stated to me last night left me with no doubt on the matter.

I groaned in frustration and turned to strike a tree beside me. Every time I was controlled by the red-headed woman, it would seem that the following day I am left with no sense of direction. I knew nothing of where I was, though I acknowledged the obvious signs of being situated in a forest, and was left with my instinct to guide me home.

I caught the sudden scent of a near by mammal, a small deer I assumed, and impulsively began to track it. I had been forced to drink large amounts of fresh, human blood the previous night as a means of torture, and my eyes were now more red then they were golden. I needed to return them as close to their normal colour as possible, hence hunting the deer was my best option.

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and in a fraction of a second had turned to run in that direction, seeing my prey for the first time.

Increasing my speed and tensing my legs in preparation, I pounced on my kill. The deer struggled beneath my body but my grip held fast and as my teeth broke through the soft skin on the back of its neck and warm blood began to flow steadily through the wound, the animal's movements began to lessen. All the while, I fed.

I do not know how long I spent hunting in the forest, chasing after deer in the hoped of minimizing the red shade of my eyes, though by the time I was nearing my home, I knew it would be no less then midday.

I soon began to hear the relieved thoughts of my siblings and parents and was also able to recognise the stable sound of Bella's heart beat among them.

_She's safe_, I thought and sighed in relief, _Bella's safe._

JASPER'S POV:

The amount of emotion displayed on everyone's face was unbearable to witness. What made the situation worse however, is the fact that I could feel each and every one of those sentiments. From Esme's concern and Bella's confusion, to Emmett's silent anger.

Bella, upon finishing breakfast, then returned upstairs to shower and dress. I hadn't been present the previous day, but if her paint splattered clothing was any indication of what her, Alice and Rosalie had gotten up to, then I'm relieved I was absent.

Soon after this, we heard Edward approaching the house and breathed a mutual sigh of relief. He had been through close to hell the night before, no doubt. Though the fact that he had returned home in a one piece (quite literally), was comfort to us all.

As my brother's eyes met mine when he passed through the doorway, it became obvious that we shared the same thoughts; _something had to be done about the red-headed woman, and fast. _The curt nod he gave to me before seating himself onto one of the empty sofas, added to the self confidence I had in my plans.

This plan of action had been present in the back of my mind for some time now. In fact I was so determined to make my ideas a reality that I had even discussed them with Emmett, however briefly. Despite the fact that he fully supported the idea of attack and was predictably enthused by it, there was still one question holding me back; _how?_

This woman, though she did not obtain the ability to foresee our decisions, did indeed obtain the ability to change our choices to suit her. And that could not have made things more difficult or daunting.

True, I had had experience fighting, both before and after Carlisle had changed my life. True, I had experience fighting with both newly changed vampires and those of our kind who had been changed decades before I had met them. Though I had never fought against someone who had personally invaded my home, threatened those I loved and held a power equal to if not greater then those acquired by the members of my family.

If there was one thing I was positive of, however, it was that I would, with the help of my brothers, find a way to defeat this woman. And that if all else failed, I would not go down without a fight.

BELLA'S POV:

I sighed heavily and squeezed some more shampoo from the bottle and onto my hand. Third time lucky, right? Hopefully I would get all of the paint out of my hair _this_ time.

Lowering my arms I turned the hot water faucet on further, hoping that the heat would relax my pained arms and relieve the stress from my shoulders.

I loved warm showers. I could stand under the hot water for hours on end, lost in my own thoughts and as a result losing all sense of time. It was because of this that by the time I finally turned the taps off and reached for a towel to dry myself with, there was barely any hot water left and I had absolutely no idea what time it was.

Upon drying myself, dressing myself and sighing in relief when I discovered that there was no trace of paint left in my hair, I proceeded to hang my towel on the rack to dry and exited the bathroom.

Edward's bed remained the mess I had left it as earlier, so I decided to neaten the room a little. Straightening and re-plumping the pillows I noticed the note Edward had left me lying in among the folds of the doona. I picked it up, folded it in half twice and then placed it into the front pocket of my faded jeans.

I reached down and pulled the puffy doona cover up and over the pillows, suddenly remembering my jacket; the one I had placed on the end of the bed before going to sleep the night before.

Looking down towards the base of the bed my jacket was no where to be seen. Before I allowed myself time to panic I pulled up the cover, hoping that my jacket would be concealed underneath, though I found nothing.

I stopped for a moment, hands on hips and thinking of any other possibilities as to where my jumper could have disappeared to. Then smiling slightly and shaking my head at my naïve approach to the situation, I slowly lowered my self onto hands and knees and glanced under the large bed. And there is was.

Reaching out and pulling the paint covered jacket from its hiding place, I abruptly lost my balance and as a result fell onto my side (quite heavily and painfully, might I add).

It was then that I saw it. At first I thought I was simply picturing things; my imagination running away with me, or my fear in the events of the past few days affecting me again. I even squeezed my eyes shut and re-opened them, thinking what I saw would have vanished when I glanced under the bed again. When that failed I even pinched myself, hoping that would wake me from the awful fantasy I was experiencing. That didn't work either.

If none of those things proved to me that I _wasn't_ dreaming, nothing helped to solidify the authenticity of the situation more then what happened next.

As my outreached fingers finally came into contact with the surface of the intricate navy blue and black mask lying in the shadows, I gasped loudly and shied away from the visor, almost as though an electric shock had passed through it and into my body.

Vivid pictures from the night of the masquerade ball flashed through my mind. Images of the mysterious stranger I had danced with; the one who wanted to know so much about me. The one who tried to _kill_ me. The one who I was positive was the same man that had shared kisses and embraces with me only the previous day.

Pulling the mask from its place beneath the bed, I moved to stand shakily, and heard a sharp intake of breathe sound from behind me. I spun round to see no other then the culprit himself standing in the doorway.

I looked at Edward, shaking my head back and forth in pure disbelief.

"Why?" my whisper, so quiet, would have remained unheard by any human, though Edward was not a human.

"Bella-" he choked

"WHY?" I screamed, my voice cracking. "Why did you do this? You, _you_ were the man at the ball, you danced with me, and talked to me! Dammnit Edward you tried to hurt me! All this time you've been attempting to keep me away from Jacob when it should have been you I stayed away from!"

I saw the desperation in his eyes, the hurt, as he stepped towards me arms outstretched as though in surrender, as though he wished to pull me into an embrace. An embrace I refused to yield to.

"No!" I flinched away from him and placed my hands out before me in argument, the midnight blue mask in my grasp a painful reminder of all hurt he had put me through and lies he had uttered.

"I can't-" again, my voice broke without permission and I sighed deeply in an attempt to calm myself. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. I mean you disappeared so often that I couldn't help wondering where you were going and why you were going there, but I ignored the facts. Even yesterday when you practically acted like some crazed killer and barged out of the room, I still turned a blind eye to all the evidence, even though it was all right in front of me. That's just it…I was blinded; blinded by my faith in you. It blinded me from your suspicious actions and blinded me from my true feelings towards you…"

As I muttered on, my hysteria increasing by the second, I could see Edwards mind racing ahead of mine and seeing what was coming before it had arrived. But even Edward's abnormally high IQ was not sophisticated enough to figure out a way to make me stop what I would say next.

"It's all been a lie. _Everything_, done by you and by me, has been a lie. You never really cared for my safety or for my feelings at all. And I never cared for you. I was blinded…I convinced myself I had full confidence in you, that I was safe with you, that I _loved_ you…"

I saw surprise register briefly in his eyes as I said this, but even that was not enough to make my stupid mouth stop moving.

"I've been blind to so many things in my life and every time I've fallen I've simply gotten back up, dusted myself off and kept going, promising that I would never make the same mistake again and that I had learnt from my error. But it would seem that I always found a way to screw up again and again, and every time the consequences would get worse. But this…I can't do this!" I waved my hands out frantically before me to emphasise my point, before trying and failing to suppress a sob.

Edward, all the while, had remained quiet, and white hot fury bubbled inside of me at his lack of words, lack of emotion, towards the situation. I looked up at him so he could _see_ the anger I was feeling …but then I saw the look on his face; the look of a broken man. A man who was trying, and failing horribly, to be brave and ignorant to the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to whisper, before dropping the haunting mask onto the wooden floor and running out of the bedroom.

I managed to vaguely register the sound of Edward softly speaking my name as I roughly moved passed him. Managed to somehow keep my balance as I stumbled down the staircase. Managed to hear the surprised and confused reactions of the Cullen family as I rushed passed them out their homes front door. Managed to run blindly into the surrounding woodland and ignore the whipping of thin branches on my face and arms and the stinging of the cuts they made. I managed to stumble into an odd, eerie looking clearing and fall somewhat gracefully to my feet before retching in what was a no where near graceful manner. I managed…At least that's what I told myself.

I don't know how long I lay there, on the soft, rich smelling forest floor before I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by near complete blackness. The only confirmation I had that I was someplace semi-familiar to me was the dark, ghost like shapes of the trees on the edges of the dead looking field, confirming I was in a forest. Though that's pretty much all I was certain of.

It was cold too. So cold.

Suddenly, I felt something brush my shoulder and jumped in fear, holding back a scream.

The whispered sound of my name was carried towards me on the slight breeze and I looked around me anxiously, praying that this was just another one of my vivid nightmares. Though the roughness and abnormal coolness of someone's hands closing around my neck from behind instantly confirmed the realism of my experience, and I realised that this was no dream. I realised that I was in danger, and that I had no where to go and no where to hide.

I was trapped. Trapped in a world, of horrific and recurring déjà vu. A world, where it would seem, my nightmare from the previous night was morphing into a reality that was worse then the dream itself.

I tried to scream but their hand came over my mouth. I struggled, but their grip was too strong. I beat them, but their skin was tough as iron. I cried, but their heart was as cold as ice.

I was roughly and unexpectedly turned to face my captor and was hit with the same wave of memories as I was in my nightmare. A car wreck. Red eyes. The fierce woman before me. The only difference was that these images seemed to make a little more sense in reality then they did in my dream, though I still remained uncertain about their full connotations.

But before I could dwell on their representation, the vicious women holding me hostage slowly began to smile, and removing her hand from my mouth brushed my hair from my neck as she had only hours before in my sleep.

As she lowered her lips to my jugular I heard her distinctly whisper the words, "Check mate"…

…Only this time when I opened my mouth to scream, I never woke up.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thank you so much for reading guys (and for hanging in there while you waited for me to update), I appreciate it more then you know!**

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter…**

**Thanks again and I'll update as soon as possible,**

**Krissy**

**Heart of Diamonds**


	19. Pain

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs first and foremost to Stephenie Meyer. I OWN NOTHING. **

**THANKS A MILLION to the few who sent in reviews! **

**Also, not much longer now and I think this story will be finished (finally). Though for now, this is Chapter 19.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 19: Pain

THE WOMAN'S POV:

"Check mate" I whispered fiercely, before lowering my lips to her jugular.

"Victoria!" my name was called before I could so much as touch my lips to the girls tempting neck, and pushing her away violently I turned in anger.

"Idiot!" I screamed hitting Riley away from me as he rushed forward, "I told you no names!"

"Oh please!" he replied sharply. "You think it's going to matter anymore after you kill her?"

I heard the girls sharp intake of breath from behind me as Riley revealed her fate, but payed no attention and focused on the young vampire before me, moving towards him slowly.

"You _dare_ talk to me like that?" I questioned quietly, furiously. "After all I've done for you, you dare to look me in the eye and question my motives? I gave you a life actually worth living! I gave you _power_, I gave you _beauty_, I gave you a _family_, and yet you-"

"Family?" his voice was laced with sarcasm. "No Victoria!", he spat my name "You gave me a group of bloodthirsty, self centred and animalistic creatures who know nothing better then to follow your example for survival. That's not family. Heck, that's not even sane-in every sense of the word! I'm through doing what you tell me to. You want to kill the girl? Then fine! But after this, I'm gone."

Throughout Riley's heroic little speech my anger, like my proximity to him, was growing, and by the time he uttered his last few words, I was standing with my face less then an inch away from his.

But, before I could take any action against Riley, I was interrupted for the second time that night. Only this time it was by the pathetic little human cowering behind me.

"Please…" she gasped. I fisted my hands beside me to stop me from reacting to Riley's smug expression and turned to face the girl as she gasped, "Please" once more.

"Please, don't hurt me. I don't know what I've done or why you hate me so bad, but if you let me go I _swear_ I won't tell anyone. I swear…" she was shaking now, her voice breaking at frequent intervals.

I was pleased to see her suffer.

"Hush…." I extended the word in a long, patronizing whisper as I crouched before her. "Hush, my dear one. Bella, is it? Well Bella, all will be over soon…no need to worry, no need to cry. Soon you will be no more then just a memory, and the fear you are feeling now will be no more. Hush…" I lifted my hand and turned her head forcefully so that her gaze would meet mine. And was surprised , to say the least. Though her fear was evident through her gasping breathes and quivering frame, her gaze met mine with unfaltering confidence, daring me to kill her there and then, and warning me silently of what would come if I did so.

I released a breathy laugh of both frustration and dark humour, "Stubborn, aren't you? Well as much as I would love to kill you now, I also want to have some fun with you first. Play around…muddle with your mind, however you like to phrase it." as I talked, I waved my hand in a gesture of indifference.

"Edward will-" her voice broke, but still her gaze never faltered, "Edward will-"

"What?" I questioned, smiling wryly, "Edward will what? Come riding from behind the trees on a white horse, sweep you off your feet and drive a stake through my heart?"

Still her gaze held my own with confidence. I threw my head back and laughed loudly, listening to the powerful echo travel through the surrounding woods.

"I hate to break it to you honey, but your knight in shining armour, and all his fellow family members, are a far way from coming to your rescue. Trust me when I say I have them all wrapped around my finger, and very, very tightly at that. So if you want to pray or hope or whatever, then its fine by me. Just make sure you prepare yourself for heartbreak." I pouted mockingly at her and yet she continued to stare at me, her gaze a bond of strength and idiotic hope that was unbreakable and extremely frustrating.

ALICE'S POV:

"Edward calm down!" I said, frustrated.

"Alice, I've never been strong enough to resist that manipulating woman, which is annoying in itself! Though on top of that I had to lie to Bella, drink human blood, and almost lose my family. Not to mention Bella just had to find out about my deep dark secret, and run away to go and get herself killed- and I can't do anything about it! All that and you want me to be calm?"

The sarcasm and self hatred were distinctive in his voice, and I had to resist the suddenly strong urge to literally slap some sense into him.

"Edward, we all understand how hard all this has been for you- do not tell us we don't! We are your family, and we understand more then any other people in the world possibly could. But acting like a child and blaming yourself are not going to fix anything. Alice is right; you need to calm down." Esme's reassuring voice came from beside me, and Edward, unable to see past her reason, slowly began to compose himself.

"If there's one thing we know it's that we need to think of a plan to save Bella-and fast." Emmett's voice came from the direction of the sofa he was sprawled across, and Edward grit his teeth and muttered a frustrated "No kidding?" in response to our brother's bright comment.

Jasper then chose that moment to speak up, "Thank you for clearing that up Emmet." Emmet smiled in satisfaction, and Jasper continued, his calm façade cracking a little "But it would have been even better if you could have _actually_ suggested a way to save Bella!"

Emmet moved his arms behind his head and scoffed, "Jeez Jazz, I can't do all the hard work around here! It would be good for _you_ to pitch in with the battle plans every now and again!"

Jasper's shoulders slumped in a silent yield to Emmet's idiotic stubbornness, and he lowered himself heavily into an empty seat. "All the times which I've been asked to conjure some sort of attack or defence strategy, I've never found myself lost. But now that my family is involved, now that it actually matters, I'm _useless_. "He said.

"You're not useless Jasper, you're simply confused-we all are. In all my years I have never come across one of our kind with such a power as this woman's, and if I'm confused as to how to deal with her, then I can only imagine how everyone else is feeling. This situation is frustrating and difficult, but we will find a solution. For Bella's sake". Though Carlisle spoke words of inspiration (and cliché if you asked me), his attempt at raising Jasper's spirits was futile.

Actually, his attempt at raising _all_ of our spirits was very much unsuccessful.

"We have to hit her when she is least expecting it." Edward said.

"But that's just the problem- she _will_ be expecting it." Jasper replied, "By the way she ambushed us a couple of nights ago, she's well informed of the elements of stealth and how to use them."

"So then, where _do_ we hit her?"

"Where it hurts!" Exclaimed Emmet excitedly, "And hell, I'm all for that!"

"Shut up Emmet!" Jasper and Edward said at the same time, "You know what we mean!"

"Yeah, _sure_ I do…what ever floats your canoe."

"Their canoe? Really?" Rosalie's voice was full of lethargy and disbelief.

"A boat is just too typical!"

"Typical…" I whispered, "That's it!" I screamed, jumping up and down in pure bliss.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was full of concern, and as I glanced around at everyone else in the room I was aware that they too were looking at me like I was some sort of maniac. Everyone but Jasper, that is. He was able to sense my good mood, and his eyes alight with his own anticipation, he made his way in my direction.

"What is it?" he asked, his hands wrapping around my arms tightly to stop me from jumping. "Alice, what is it?" he repeated.

"Typical. That's what it is, it's typical. You and Edward said that Victoria would be expecting the unexpected- that she had prepared for it. But I think that she would have been so busy preparing for what most people can't see that she would have forgotten about the typical, ordinary methods of approach…" I paused briefly enough to see understanding dawn across his face. Then I continued, "Methods like a threat to scare someone, or a black out on a cold stormy night designed to catch people at their most vulnerable. _Methods like an ambush for instance?_" I spoke fast, full of exhilaration.

And then Jasper kissed me, long and hard and full of passion. When he pulled away his smile was so broad and bright I almost found myself exclaiming in relief.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he said, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

BELLA'S POV: 

"What was that?" I heard Victoria snap from somewhere behind me and flinched at the sound. "What was that?" She shouted when no one answered her, and I just managed to suppress a sob. I wanted out. I _needed_ out. And every moment I lay here on the cold, hard floor, listening to the threats and shrieks of this sadistic woman, 'out' seemed much further away.

"I'm telling you, someone is out there. If you would just let us-" Riley, at least I think it was him, started talking but Victoria in true style interrupted him.

"-stop! No. One. Is. There. I know, no one is there." She said obstinately.

"You know, or you hope?" Riley questioned. "Look Victoria, sweetie, baby, someone is there. We can smell them, and no matter how much you try to convince yourself other wise, they are not going to go away."

"And no matter how much you call me sweetie and baby, I'm not going to believe you. If someone is there, I would know. I've prepared for every technical plan and strategy for attack or escape that is known to man. So do not try and convince me someone is hiding in the bushes or lurking in the shadows, because no one is. It's not possible."

"Anything is possible." I whispered hoarsely. "You just have to believe it first…And I believe that Edward is-Argh!" I chocked off in a shriek of both pain and surprise as Victoria swung around in rage and slapped me across my cheek.

"Go to hell." I spat at her.

But all I got in return was an annoying smirk, a low, slightly insane sounding chuckle and a reply that made my heart skip a beat and my seemingly strong demeanour slip a little;

"Hell? Darling you are in hell."

EDWARD'D POV:

As the sound of skin against skin resounded through the surrounding forest, I barely managed to hold back a growl of anger, and Jasper's firm hold on my shoulder was the only thing stopping me revealing our hiding place and killing Victoria right there and then.

"Edward," Alice murmured. "The time will come-"

"-I know!" I interrupted, annoyed. "I know the time will come. But it's a different thing to be patient enough to wait for it to arrive."

At my comment, Alice along with Esme gave me a stern look and I sighed heavily, saying, "Relax, I won't suddenly decide to jump from the bushes screaming Bloody Mary without a good enough reason to. But I swear, if Bella is in trouble, I will attack. With or without you all."

"Oh! Preferably with us please! I want my chance to hit her where it hurts!" Emmet said.

"Don't worry, Emmett, you will…I swear you will."

BELLA'S POV:

I turned around and for the first time since I had arrived in the forest that night, pulled myself into sitting position. I found Victoria looking at me- watching me, like a vulture watches its prey.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, meeting her gaze with a steady one of my own.

"What I want from you is irrelevant. It's more what _you_ should want from me…"

I frowned in confusion, and brought my legs up to my chest.

"Me? From you?" I asked. "What could I possibly want from you?"

"Knowledge perhaps?"

I shook my head, still perplexed.

"Memory?"

I shook my head once more.

"Bella, you remember the car accident your mother and father got into many years ago, when you were very young? The one you forgot to tell Alice, or even your dear Edward about?" Victoria questioned.

"How-how did you know about that car accident?" I asked, a tone of panic in my voice.

"Bella, I caused the car accident."

EDWARD'S POV:

"Bella, I caused the car accident."

I listened to Victoria's confident voice ring through the space surrounding us-bearing an unforgettable, unforgiveable truth.

A strong sense of horror shot through my body halted my breathing and focused my mind on one thing…

"Oh God," I whispered to myself "What have you done?"

BELLA'S POV:

I felt laughter begin to bubble and rise in my chest at what Victoria had just said to me and was unable to suppress it.

I laughed long and hard, all the while the vicious woman before me remained oddly patient and still; waiting for me to silence my fit of giggles.

Finally finding my way through my hysteria I was able to gasp a coherent; "You? Cause the accident? I think we would have been informed if it seemed to be a deliberate act…"

"Yes, well you would hope so…" she responded snidely. There was something in her voice, in the sure way she had answered my statement, that made me stop laughing suddenly and just stare; my heart pounding.

She was being serious.

"What's more," Victoria continued. "Is that not only did I start the accident, but I did so with full intention to kill you. What I did not count on, however, was that little boyfriend of yours interfering."

"Edward? He knows nothing of the accident, he couldn't have been there…he would have told me." I said, as pain at this unexpected truth slowly began to hammer through every inch of my body.

"Again, you would hope so." Victoria said calmly "Though if there is one thing I'm sure you realise by now, it is that hope is often meaningless- it gets you no where."

I inhaled a shaky breathe, bringing my legs even closer to my chest, and exhaled as I lowered my head to rest on my knees. Still, Victoria continued to talk- to inflict more and more pain.

"Yes, I caused the accident. Yes, I wished to kill you, you and your parents. And yes, Eddie just happened to intervene and spoil my plans. But I have recently been able to kill two birds with one stone; capture you whilst getting revenge on Edward and his family in the process. You see, I controlled him to get to you; ruined his life and still managed to get what I wanted. _Finally_." Her last word was said with so much malice that I glanced up abruptly to see her eyes darken suddenly and fill with a silent and unmistakeable threat.

Slowly, intentionally, as if to highlight how little time I had left, she moved closer to me and reached out to grab a fistful of my hair. Pulling harshly she turned so my ear rest in front of her mouth and she proceeded to answer the question that had been screaming through my mind ever since she began telling me the details of her plan; "I'm sure you're wondering why I am telling you all this?" she murmured. "Well you see, my intentions towards you since that day many years ago have not changed." She paused for a moment…

…

A moment that seemed like an eternity.

…

All you could hear was the ragged and overly loud sound of my breathing and the occasional rustle of one of Victoria's followers behind her. Finally she stated with what was harsh simplicity, "I am going to kill you Bella. Just in case you were unsure."

And then there was the unmistakeable sound of anger, of passion and of power. The sound that represented many memories of the Cullen's and many painful memories of what Victoria had inflicted upon me; growling.

EDWARD'S POV:

As I watched Victoria move slowly closer to Bella I suddenly became extremely aware of my surroundings; reacting to every sound, every movement. My instincts taking over.

As we watched the scene before us unveil, revealing more and more detail about its ending, we tried to convince ourselves otherwise. Tried to convince ourselves that it would not finish badly.

But as Alice bit her lip in anxiety, Emmett cracked his knuckles in anticipation, and as the rest of my family held their breath in silent dread, Victoria decided to reveal her plot's grand finale; "I'm going to kill you Bella. Just in case you were unsure." she said.

Then we pounced.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So there it is; short and sweet.**

**I'm hoping to update again very, very soon so please keep checking!**

**Reviews are of course appreciated…VERY appreciated :P**

**Love always,**

**Krissy**

**Heart of Diamonds**


	20. Battles and Blackouts

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just realised that this is CHAPTER 20! 20 GUYS! How awesome is that? For those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning thanks so much! And even to those who are only new, thank you all the same!**

**Also, thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 20: Battles and Blackouts

VICTORIA'S POV:

As the sound of growling filled the surrounding forest, I felt myself being pulled violently away from Bella. Surprised and caught of guard I was unable to prepare myself for the hard blow that the invisible culprit would deliver next, and soon found myself flying through the air. I crashed into a solid pine tree, making its solid body groan beneath my weight and the force of which I had struck it.

Before I could so much as glance at the scene that was slowly unveiling before me, an achingly strong hand wrapped around my throat and pulled me from my place, or rather indentation, in the tree. Almost instantly afterwards, I was thrown upwards and slammed onto the forest floor with a force that shook all the bones in my body.

The screams of my follower's filled the air around me.

EDWARD'S POV:

On instinct we ran growling into the forest clearing. One glance at Emmet indicated that I should stand back while he attacked Victoria-he would weaken her and make it easier for me to deal with her later.

Therefore I turned to the twenty or so other vampire's standing in the clearing. The twenty or so other vampires that _followed_ Victoria. The twenty or so other vampires that _helped_ Victoria. The twenty or so other vampire's that _watched_ while she rendered me useless time and time again.

I took a deep, shaky breath…and exploded.

VICTORIA'S POV:

I gasped desperately for breath as the attacker's grip on my throat tightened. I clawed at their hand and pounded the floor with my fist, still clueless as to who they actually were.

Finally-mercifully, they loosened their grip and I sucked in air desperately. A dark figure then hovered over me and as my eyes adjusted I was able to recognise the face of one of the older Cullen brother's, the strongest one, in front of mine.

"What do you want?" I wheezed, attempting to sound fierce and failing,

"Have u had enough?" he questioned, smirking.

"_What do you want?" _I repeated, not one to give in easily.

"I'll take that as a no!" he said intensely and punched me in the stomach before I could protest in the slightest.

As he raised his arm to deliver another painful blow he was stopped; "Emmet!" was called sharply from somewhere over his shoulder and he glanced around. Then, his large frame suddenly exited my line of sight and was replaced with one that was more slender and familiar looking.

"Edward…" I purred.

BELLA'S POV:

I lay on the floor, my head in my hands and refused to move- refused to glance up at the scene that was taking place around me. If what I could hear, being the screams and growls, was any indication of what was actually happening, I had no doubt it was horrific.

I tried to regulate my breathing to stop me from panicking completely and pulled my knees closer to my chest and tightened my grip on my head. Then, as I heard a loud thump come from someplace near me and instinctively glanced up to see a large figure lying awkwardly beside me, I could not keep quiet any longer.

"Stop." I whispered hoarsely. Then clearing my throat, I repeated myself more loudly and powerfully, "Stop! Just stop it!"

VICTORIA'S POV:

As the sound of Bella's voice came from the centre of the clearing I removed my gaze from Edward and glance up at her. Looking back at him I then realised something, and cursed my fear and stupidity.

As his hand clutched at my neck I laid my own on top of it- feigning weakness and trying to seize his attention simultaneously. I didn't have to wait long for his gaze to wander back to mine again, and then I took a risk and returned to my initial plan.

"Edward…" I began, "Remember our arrangement?" almost instantly I felt his grip on my neck loosen as he focused all his attention on me. _Idiot. _I thought. _You forgot about my compulsion powers. _I continued to talk to him, "Our arrangement where you would help me get to Bella? Help me capture her?"

He nodded slowly and answered in a zombie-like monotone; "Yes, I remember."

"Good. Well I want you to follow through with our arrangement now. Bella is just over there, and I need you to go and get her and then convince your family to stop fighting so you can bring her to me. I know you can do that for me." I reached up to caress his cheek, never breaking eye contact. "You _can_ do that for me, can't you?"

"Of course." He nodded once more and then rose- releasing me completely.

I allowed myself a small moment of victory- smiling softly. But the sound of Edward's sister's voice from behind me caused the smile to slide from my face immediately.

"Edward, no!" she screamed and panicking I glanced in his direction to ensure myself he had not faltered. Breathing a sigh of relief to find he was obeying my orders and moving in Bella's direction, I turned towards the petite figure behind me. Standing with deliberate slowness, I locked my gaze with her own and smirked cunningly. Then leaning forward so my face was a mere inch away from Alice's, I murmured, "Too late." Then I wrapped my arms around her neck, and pulled.

EDWARD'S POV:

I moved towards Bella with full intention. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to hear her scream in agony. And then I wanted to take her back to Victoria so she could finish the job.

Though the reasonable section of my mind was screaming for my attention- trying to stop me from carrying out the heartless task I had been instructed to complete, I ignored it and continued to move towards my prey.

However when I was only a few metres away from Bella, she heard my approach and flinched before glancing around at me. The distinctive fear in her eyes turned to recognition and then relief, and like the many times I had laid my eyes upon her in the past, my intentions became futile.

All I could see was the little girl who I had saved from that car crash many years ago, and who had grown into the woman I had learnt to care for. The woman who I knew I could never harm, no matter who compelled me to.

"Edward?" she said my name as a question, almost like she was unsure if I was really there or if I was just a hallucination.

I decided Victoria would be too preoccupied deciding how to deal with my family that she would not notice me disobeying her, and I knelt down beside Bella. Pulling her into my arms I kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered words of reassurance in her ear as she collapsed into fear filled sobs and clutched at my shirt. But our bubble, our own world, was popped suddenly by the gut wrenching sound of Alice's shriek.

JASPER'S POV:

My family and I had been so preoccupied on fighting Victoria's followers and trying to stop them from assisting her that we forgot all about Victoria herself.

From the moment Emmet had abandoned Victoria and left her for Edward, I knew something was wrong, but I stupidly ignored my instinct and instead continued to follow the battle plan. After all, it was what I had been trained to do all my life, it was what I was always told; _no matter what, stick to the battle plan_.

But as a strange instinct made me glance around I caught sight of Edward heading towards Bella with a glint in his eye that could not have been anything but bad. Then I looked at Victoria and saw Alice in her grasp and all thoughts of Edward vanished as I rushed towards them. I reached the pair as Alice began to shriek in pure pain and pushed Victoria away viciously before any true damage could be done.

I helped Alice steady herself and checked her over, not convinced by the many times she had already assured me she was unharmed. I turned to glance at Victoria to see her watching me steadily. As our eyes met she raised a finger and beckoned me forward, a silent dare in her eyes.

_Forget Edward_, I thought. _This is my battle._

BELLA'S POV:

As Alice's screaming finally stopped I was struck by yet another wave of déjà vu. It would seem that my random and forgotten memories had been paying extremely frequent visits to myself, and to be truthful they were slightly annoying. I had known nothing of them until now, and I could only assume it had been that way for a specific reason. Whether the memories were suppressed or blurry, I obviously I did not want to hear of them, and I knew remembering them could be fatal to my current way of life. But ignoring your mind is near impossible to do, so I did not fight it, but allowed myself to succumb to it.

Edward turned away from me to help Alice, and this time I did not turn my back to the scene and ignore it, but I watched it instead. I watched as all the Cullen's turned to Victoria, one by one. I watched as she tried to doge them, to outrun them, and to compel them. I watched as she failed. I watched in both awe and horror as a family, my family, came together to protect me and killed the evil woman as I watched. They ripped her to pieces, with expressions that were neither that of satisfaction or pain on their faces. They knew what they had to do, and they did it, though not because they approved.

I watched, and as I watched also remembered. The fighting, the screaming, the blaze of the fire brought back long lost memories of that night that Edward had saved me from the car accident. The night he had saved me from Victoria for the first time.

Pictures of a blazing car flashed through my mind. I could hear my mother screaming in agony and my father talking to her from where he was trapped beside her- trying to calm her down. I could smell the blood; it tainted everything with its thick, sickly scent. I heard the sirens in the distance. I heard someone's footsteps outside the car. The sound of crushing glass. The sound of a smooth, angelic voice whispering to me as they pulled me from the wreckage.

I remembered watching as a handsome man fought a woman with hair that was red like my favourite dress. I remembered watching as she headed towards me and as he dragged her back time and time again. I remembered my mother's screams continuing to fill the air. I remembered praying that my parent's would make it out ok. I remembered the woman cursing and running as police and paramedic vehicles turned the corner. I remembered the man enveloping me in his arms and rocking me back and forth- comforting me. I remembered Edward. Then I realised that I wasn't angry at him- I was angry at myself. I wasn't sad he couldn't trust me- I was sad that I made him thought _I_ would never trust _him_. I was confused.

And I finally realised, I was in love.

I abruptly felt extremely fatigue and began to sway unsteadily. Through my already half closed eye lids I saw Edward turn towards me and then felt his hands grip my arms tightly to hold me upright. I heard him talking to me and tapping my cheek, trying to gain my attention. But all I could do was think about how stupid I had been and how tired I was. I muttered to myself, "Stupid, Bella. How could you be so stupid? You risked everyone's lives. You almost got yourself killed. All because of a little heartbreak. Stupid, Bella…" I kept talking, not completely sure of what I was saying, but subconsciously aware that everyone could hear me.

Unexpectedly, two words broke through the bricks of my hazy mind and caused me to force myself to focus for a little longer; "love you…" I heard those two very words, uttered by a voice that I knew all too well.

Turning my head in the direction of the voice and fluttering my eyes I tried to compose a response. But a suave "_What?_" was all I could manage.

I was aware of a few quiet and relieved sounding chuckles before I heard Edward's voice once more.

"Bella," he began, and I held my breath (which was really stupid because I was already feeling light headed), "I. love. You." He said slowly and distinctively.

I felt a huge, goofy smile spread across my face and opened my eyes completely so I could look Edward in the eyes. However, I was that shocked by what had just happened, all the fighting and the memories and the lovey-dovey confessions, that I was more then a little high on bewilderment. So instead of kissing him or confessing my own undying love for him like I should have, I poked Edward in the chest, winked at him and the passed out.

All in true Bella style.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 20- there you have it! Now there's only one more to go, and to be honest is sort of surreal…**

**By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope all your holidays, whether they were white and cold or sunny and hot, were great and memorable ones! **

**Consider this chapter my gift to all of you…**

**Also, your reviews are very, very, very appreciated…as always! :P **

**Best wishes and love,**

**Krissy**

**Heart of Diamonds**


	21. Love me, Don't Hate me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight- all things related belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey Guys,**

**Although its late I just wanted to wish you all a very happy and luck filled new year! May all you aspire towards this year be achieved. **

**Also, thank you all for the reviews you sent in!**

**That's all- I'll shut up now so can enjoy Chapter 21…**

Chapter 21: Love me, Don't hate me

BELLA'S POV:

As I slowly begun to enter full consciousness I concurrently began to register an onslaught of memories. I remembered, with full clarity, all that had occurred the previous day;

I remembered fainting.

I remembered waking briefly to see a paramedic standing over me shinning an irritating white light into my eyes.

I remembered experiencing the odd feeling of moving, floating almost, without actually doing anything.

I remembered the professional tone of familiar voices, and the artificial tone of my heartbeat as it was played back through the speakers of one of those hospital heart monitor things I had always hated…

It was with that final memory I became fully aware of my surroundings, and slowly opened my eyes.

The room began to spin instantly, and I closed my eyes once more in an attempt to cease both the spinning and the horrible headache that had suddenly presented itself.

I lay completely still for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to form a picture of my surroundings without actually looking at them. I knew I was lying on a hospital bed- one of those white steel ones with the extremely uncomfortable mattresses. I heard muffled voices come from my left and assumed that the doorway into the room was somewhere in that direction. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor came from my right, and beneath that I was aware of the soft rustle of turning book pages and the faint sound of someone breathing.

Curious, I slowly opened my eyes again and was met with the merciful sight of a perfectly normal looking, non-moving hospital dorm. My body, however, was not so merciful. My head still pounded and I was growing increasingly aware of various other aching muscles.

"Bella?" the murmured sound of my name made me turn instinctively to my right, and I gasped at the sharp pain the movement caused in my head.

Then a firm yet tender hand cupped my cheek and turned my head so I was no longer facing once side. "You know, if you stopped moving for _just one minute_ you'd be surprised how much better you would feel." The smile in Edward's voice was hard to miss and I couldn't resist turning to look at him. Though all that granted me was a sorer head (if that was even possible) and a stern glance from Edward.

"Bella-"

"-I know, I know. But before I turned into some form of an ever obedient robot, I wanted to tell you something." I met his questioning gaze with my own, and removing all humour from my voice said a very genuine, "Thank you."

He sighed deeply and turned to pull the chair he had been sitting on beside my bed. He then glanced up at me once more and shook his head modestly.

Annoyed I rolled my eyes, "Edward _do not_ shake your head. _Do not_ act like you're not angry at me, or that I never got you and your family killed, or that-"

"-Bella," he interrupted, "me and my family are already dead-technically. You couldn't have gotten us killed." His face was neutral but I could see the humour sparkling in his eyes, and I was irritated by his uncharacteristic lack of focus.

"You know what I mean! Honestly Edward, you're over a century old and you still act like a child!"

"Look at the positive side, at least I'm not as childish as Emmett." He replied, finally smiling.

"Yeah, well that's Emmett." I said, which caused us to smile broadly at each other before sharing a moment of laughter.

Suddenly thereafter, Edward became serious, almost sombre. He stood to lean over me once more, kissed my forehead and murmured a soft, "Are you sure you are alright?"

I bit my lip, whilst I silently assessed my body (not for the first time), and then nodded slowly when I was sure my aches and pains were no more then bruises and severe fatigue.

Edward's body suddenly relaxed, as though he had been holding his breathe, and he nodded as if to reassure himself.

"Thank goodness." He said, "Carlisle has assured me countless times that you experienced no serious injuries and that he had just brought you here to monitor you overnight because you had experienced a whole lot of trauma to the mind and body. But I couldn't stop myself from imagining the worst, especially when you lay so still for so long…I just-"

"-Edward?" I whispered, interrupting him before he could speak anymore. "_Relax_. I'm fine, and I…" I paused to take a deep breathe to steady myself, "And I love you, which is all you need to know."

Though his eyes stayed locked with mine while I spoke, I was unable to detect any hint of emotion in them. To make things worse he said nothing in reply to what I had said, but simply nodded and grasped my hand in his.

Though I new the action itself was sentimental and was extremely aware of the butterflies in my stomach raging, I couldn't ignore Edward's sudden change in demeanour. He sat beside me with an almost ancient sadness about him, and I just knew there was something more that he wanted to say.

But for the time being I let it be, and merely sat there with the man I loved…

…living in a momentary fantasy I somehow knew could never truly be.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

BELLA'S POV:

As I pulled up outside the Cullen's house in my truck I honked the horn in a signal for Alice to meet me outside. As she walked out of the house's front door I was aware of a figure beside her, and it was obvious they were engaged in some sort of argument.

I didn't have to (or want to) look twice to know that the tall and brooding figure beside her was Edward.

He and I hadn't talked in days, at least not properly. A few words here and there hardly counted as a conversation, if I do say so myself.

But the frustrating thing wasn't that we weren't talking. It was that I had no idea why. No matter how many attempts I made to approach him, he always seemed to find a way to ignore me.

It was like the past week or so hadn't happened at all!

As Alice finally finished her discussion with her brother and opened the door to my truck, I smiled broadly at her.

"You know, you really should just try to-"

"Talk to him?" I finished her sentence for her. "Really Alice? It's not like I haven't tried, and won't keep trying. I don't need anyone to remind me, and I certainly do not need Edward spoiling my good mood. So can we just forget about this whole crappy confusion for at least one day and just go to school?"

Alice looked at me with an expression that clearly read _'are you finished yet?'_, and when I sighed and glanced away she simply laughed before saying, "From one problem to the next, right Bella?"

I didn't answer- I didn't have to. She knew what I was thinking; _Problem? More like a complete pain in the arse._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the bell rang signalling the end of English class, I turned to wait as Angela picked up her books from her cluttered desk, muttering a "Me and my colour coding- why do I do it to myself?"

I smiled softly to myself just as she glanced up at me and noticed me waiting.

"Bella, sorry. You know you don't really have to wait for me. Besides I'm going home with Ben- he wants to go watch a movie tonight."

"One of those blood and guts action movies?" I questioned, before adding, "It's just a guess." whilst rolling my eyes.

She laughed and said, "I don't think it's considered a guess when it's completely predictable. Besides, what happened to the whole '_Go get him, Tiger'?_"

I scoffed, and bumping her hip with mine replied with a, "Boys- you know."

She shook her head and stopped walking to turn and face me, "No, I don't know. What's happened? Actually, _who's_ happened? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, and by the sound of things I'm _completely_ uninformed. So, spill."

"Nothing to spill." I replied bluntly.

"Bull." Her reply was just as blunt.

"Where?" I shrieked mockingly.

"Bella, stop acting stupid." She said, before sighing. "If there's a problem you know you can tell me, right?"

"I know I can, but honestly there's no problem. Just some stupid guy I professed my love for completely ignoring me, but no problem."

"You know, you should really just try to talk to him." Her reply was exactly like what Alice had said to me that morning, and as we began to walk to our lockers together I responded with a, "So I've been told."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

BELLA'S POV:

"All I'm asking for is some sort of explanation, Edward." I said.

Edward and I were standing on one of the houses many verandas, having a discussion that was long overdue.

So far, we had gotten no where.

"An explanation of what exactly, Bella?" he walked forward to lean on the balcony railing, and ran a frustrated hand through his already tousled hair.

"Ok, you know what? I've had enough!" As I spoke I moved towards his side briskly and placing my hands on his shoulders, turned him to face me forcefully.

"Bella, what are you-" I stopped Edward's next words with a raise of my hand. When I was sure he would not begin to talk once more, I lowered it and began to speak.

"If there is one thing you are most certainly not, Edward Cullen, it is dim-witted. Sure, you can be childish, and frustrating and sure as hell confusing. I mean, one second you're laughing with me in a hospital dorm about your brother, and the next you are acting as though I don't even exist. But that doesn't make you unintelligent. So when I ask you for an explanation, I know you are smart enough to realise what I mean and to grant me with an answer."

He sighed, and standing up straight gave me a response- though it was not the one I had been seeking, "No matter how many moments I share with you, or how much I try to tell my self otherwise, I will always live with the thought that it was me and my stupidity and my pride that almost got you killed- more than once."

I shook my head in disbelief and shoving him in the chest practically yelled, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" right in his face. "Edward, if your pride means anything to you, you will man-up, forgive yourself, and will actually acknowledge that you are not the only one who has made mistakes in the past week, or even in the past few years. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have become Victoria's 'slave'." I paused and placed air quotes around the word slave with my hands, before continuing what I was saying, "You and your family wouldn't have gotten killed, and you would be talking to me right now! But if every person hated themselves for the rest of their lives, just because they had made mistakes, then the earth would be some sort of zombie land. And to be honest, I don't think anything would be worthwhile then."

When I finished my liberating and heart felt speech, Edward starred at me with his endless, onyx eyes. He then spoke as though I had not even attempted to console him, "Bella, I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

I shook my head in pure frustration and defeat, murmuring a soft, "All I know is that after I met you, the word _never_ completely left my vocabulary."

And with that said I turned on my heels, and walked away, not even noticing Edward's longing gaze follow after me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ever since I had moved the rest of my things from the Cullen's house, back to my own, and had had that enormously exasperating conversation with Edward, I had felt, well, _hollow_.

It was weird how even though I continued to live out my now finally normal life; school, friends, school and friends, I couldn't ignore the vague feeling of missing something.

But that feeling was as annoying as it was weird. It hadn't been long since I had practically scolded Edward for letting self pity rule his life, and here I was letting some strange, void emotion run me like water from a faucet.

Don't get me wrong, I'd fight against it and attempt to ignore it, but I would only last so long. Then all I wanted to do was watch soppy romance blockbuster movies, or read ten of William Shakespeare's most heart-wrenching tales one after the other. Pathetic? Tell me about it…

It wasn't until Alice came over one evening that I acknowledged the source of my problem and decided that enough was enough.

"Bella! Alice is here!" the sound of Charlie's voice floated up the stairs to break me from my captivation of Romeo's love filled monologue for Juliet.

"Uh…I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled down a slightly hysterical reply, as I closed and hid my book, threw my empty double, chocolate ice cream container in the trash, and hurried to pull on some suitable, un-stained sweat pants.

"Bella, don't even try." Alice's bland voice came from my doorway, and caused me to jump in surprise. Lucky for me, I also happened to me pulling up my sweat pants at the same time, and slipped as I turned to face her.

"Ouch…" I groaned, before glancing up to see an unimpressed looking Alice leaning over me with a not so friendly hand extended towards me.

With a brief, cautious pause, I placed my hand in hers and allowed her to pull me up. She then led me over to my bed, where she pulled my copy of _'the best of William Shakespeare'_ from its hiding spot under my pillow, and threw it on the bed between us.

"Now," she began, perching on the edge of my bed's lumpy mattress. "Are you going to talk or am I going to have to make you?"

I sighed before sitting cross legged on my bed and running a frustrated hand through my long, knotted hair.

"Talk about what?"

"About why you have seemed distant for the past few days, have come to school with chocolate ice cream stains all over your clothes, and have been drawing love hearts all over the pages of your school books."

I laughed awkwardly, before muttering a shaky, "Oh…" under my breath.

"Yes, oh. Bella does this sound familiar to you at all; '_If there is one thing you are most certainly not, Isabella Swan, it is dim-witted. Sure, you can be childish, and frustrating and sure as hell confusing, but you are not stupid.'?"_ Alice asked patronisingly.

Biting my lip, in part frustration, part embarrassment, I nodded my head before looking away from her.

"You've managed to remember that Edward's leaving to go back to Harvard this afternoon, haven't you?"

I glanced back at her, and shook my head back and forth frantically, "No I haven't!"

"What do you mean no you haven't? I told you the other day!"

"When?" I yelled, standing up to search through my draws for a decent pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt.

"The other day, when we were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch! Ohhhh, wait! You were too damn spaced out to hear anything I said!" Alice replied, anger evident in her voice.

I sighed and turned to face her. "Alright, I've messed up. I'm a masochist and a hypocrite and I get it. Bur now I have to make things right again!"

Alice's overly serious faces changed before me to reveal a sweet smile and glistening eyes, "And _there_ is the Bella I know!" she said.

"Alice!" I threw a pillow at her head, which she laughed at and dodged with ease, "Your such a traitor!"

She rolled her eyes, stood up and pushed me toward the bathroom in the hall way. "Traitor or no traitor, you're my best friend. All I want is the best for you. And now that my plan worked, maybe you can finally get that. Now wash up, get changed and let's go!"

I turned and saluting her mockingly, said a very convincing, "Yes, sir!"

However, all that got me was a slammed door to the face and a slightly bruised ego. Though I couldn't let that stop me, because like a clichéd Hollywood movie, or a sappy Shakespeare tale, I the possible love of my life to chase after.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Run, Bella! Run!" Alice's encouraging voice followed me out of her Porsche and along the path that led to her house.

I paused for a moment to think and saw Edward walk out of his home's front door, bags in hand, and toward his car. As he opened the trunk and began to load his suit cases into it, I started to run once more.

As I neared him, I gasped his name, and when he turned around, threw my arms around him and kissed him strait on the mouth.

For a moment or two he was still, but I soon felt him begin to relax, and when his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer, I was sure I would never forget this moment.

As Edward's lips parted from mine and he turned to kiss a trail along my jaw, I ran my hands down his chest affectionately, before raising them to twine in his hair.

Then, tugging to bring his attention back to me once more, I covered his face and mouth with butterfly kisses, before leaning back and whispering a breathless, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't care if you left without saying goodbye?"

He smiled softly, momentarily, before releasing me from his embrace. He then moved to kiss my cheek, said a curt, "Goodbye, Bella." And then turned his back on me.

"Don't. You. Dare." My voice was rock hard and ice cold, and caused him to look at me with surprise, which was the first glance of pure emotion I had seen on his face in quite a while.

"Do not, pretend like you didn't feel anything just then. Or like you don't feel anything for me in general!"

It was then that his body clearly sagged with defeat and his eyes filled with long suppressed emotion. He moved forward slowly and grasped my hand in his, saying, "Isabella, it's not that I don't feel anything for you. It's that I could never be with someone who hates me."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, shaking my head whilst saying, "I don't remember ever saying I _hated_ you."

"You didn't have to- it's just common sense. I mean, what person could feel anything but hate for someone who ruined their life?"

"A bitter person, but not me. I could never hate you. Not when you didn't ruin my life, and not when my other emotions- not when _love_ overpowers all." I replied, simply and genuinely. "Honestly Edward, if there's anything you should allow to run your life it should be love, not self pity. It won't get you anywhere, not with others, not yourself and sure as hell not with me. And if it helps for you to actually hear it, I forgive you. I honestly don't think there was much to forgive, but- "

Edward interrupted me by enfolding me in his embrace and spinning me around blissfully. I threw my head back and laughed joyously, and when Edward finally stopped I kissed him on the cheek before shouting a happy, "_Finally_, you're back!"

He laughed enthusiastically before kissing me passionately and whispering, "I love you, Bella", against my lips.

I pulled away and hugged him tightly, replying with my own, "I love you too."

Our intimate moment was interrupted by Alice's arrogant voice, "I told you, you two were perfect for each other! You balance each other out completely. Sure, you might yell down the house and nearly get everybody killed in the process, but you _are_ a perfect match!" Edward and I both turned to her, rolling our eyes.

Alice was standing in the warm shelter of Jasper's arms on the house's front veranda. Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme were beside them, and it was evident they had all been standing there and watching us for some time.

They laughed lightly at Alice's comment and Emmet, giving us a wink, replied saying "At least you're not as bad as Rose and I. You know one time we knocked down a whole house, just by-" A hard flick on the ear by Rosalie stopped him before he could finish what he was about to say. I blushed furiously at his implication and Edward squeezed my hand affectionately.

I turned to him then, and attempting to ignore all the eyes I could feel boring into the back of my head, asked him a question that I had been wondering about since he had recovered his old self, "Do you really have to go?"

His smile faded slightly, and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before saying a soft, "Yes, I do. Though I promise I will be back to visit as often as I can, and that I will speak to you every night if it's what it takes to keep you happy."

"And that you will not lose yourself in self pity?"

He laughed and caressed my cheek, "And that I will not lose myself in self pity. At least as long as you promise to love me, and not hate me."

I bit my lip, pretending to consider his offer, but then laughed at the distinct sadness and panic on his face. I then chose to put him out of his misery with one word, "Always."

And I meant it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**That's a wrap!**

**It took me just over 3 years, but I've finally finished! One things for sure- its SO. WEIRD. :P**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck by me and this story- I really do appreciate it! **

**I'm hoping to get my next fic up soon, but considering I lost all the notes I had on it (ridiculous, right?) and I'm going back to school shortly, that **_**'soon'**_** might be a while. All the same I'm so excited to show it to you all and I hope you like it as much as you liked Love me, Don't Hate me.**

**Please, please, please, please REVIEW…**

**And thanks again, **

**Krissy**

**Heart of Diamonds**


End file.
